End Class Experiments with Rimyuel Kurakawa
by skullcandyklive
Summary: Nothing is particularly alarming when a new student joins class 3-E, but when they found out who the new student was, the 3-E students are more than a little surprised. Exactly what will happen when the 3-E students become the subject for a scientific research and experiments? Follow their shenanigans and escapades with their very own mad scientist, Rimyuel Kurakawa.
1. Prologue: Chair for one please

**Greetings fellow fanfiction readers and writers, I come to you yet again with yet another Story for yet ANOTHER fandom.**

 **This time I'll be bringing you a series of short stories about the Assasination classroom. Please note that each chapter will be a stand alone (with the exception of the prologue); containing it's own plot. However, there will be certain plots that will take up more than three chapters at the very least and there will also be stories that will center around a single theme.**

 **I'm also coming from the english dub version of the anime...so that might affect the dialogue of these stories.**

 **Fair warning: This fic contains Nagisa x Kayano and OC X Ritsu fluff. Itona has also joined the cast. This will also have a considerably lighter...and less tragic theme to it...so references to the canon plot will be a reduced to a minimum. Translation: expect comedic failed assasination attempts and funny stories that will center around their shenanigans.**

 **Please leave reviews and feel free to follow/favorite my little story.**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu is the property of Matsui Yuusei , loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Ansatsu Kyoushitsu series or any related properties. This is a non-profit fan work.**

 **Drum roll please!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Prologue: Table For One Please**

 **...**

 **...**

It was wonderful new morning for the end class, save for the fact that some of them had run into more than a few hazards during their up the mountain to get to their classroom, but they got used to it...eventually, which brings them to the current scenery before them now.

A slightly short pubescent looking boy with dark purple eyes and black and purple tinted hair was standing in front of them with a neutral and stony expression on his face, which was a sharp contrast to the open-mouthed stares the class was giving him and the confused look on both Itona and Ritsu's faces.

The boy was wearing a black scarf tied around his neck, a black snow cap on his head, a pair wide, circular frameless glasses over his eyes and a white labcoat of sorts. He was also wearing a rather bulky and possibly overloaded backpack that looked heavier than the boy himself. He clearly stood out, that's for sure.

Next to him, Mr. Karasuma was standing with his calm and professional aura that usually preceded an official announcement or the introduction of a new assassin to their classroom.

"This is Rimyuel Kurakawa, he used to be with class 3-A, but he was transferred here...after failing to show up during the finals." Said Mr. Karasuma with a straight face.

Rimyuel's face was devoid of any emotion as he scanned through his new classmates; paying no mind to their confused and shocked expressions. He neither showed any hatred nor any dislike towards them...he was just...neutral.

"I trust that you've been briefed regarding the situation?" Asked the older man who was standing with him, which prompted the boy in question to nod ever so slightly before walking towards the chair at the ba-

"Top of the morning to ya!" Came the excited voice of the unkillable yellow octopus, Koro-sensei. The teacher in question walked into the classroom with the usual big grin on his face. "hmm?"

He caught sight of the new student that he didn't recognize, who was looking at him with a stony expression and exclaimed:

"Ho Ho, who do we have here a new transfer student, perhaps?" Said a Koro-sensei with his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor.

"Not necessarily, he wasn't sent here specifically for the purpose of assasinating you nor was he sent by the same people who sent Ritsu and Itona, he didn't show up for the finals and his grades took a nose dive. Simple as that." Mr. Karasuma explained calmly.

"I see...so the principal seems to be quite persistent with this regime of his" Said Koro-sensei with a bit of quiet irritation and silent frustration, which quickly melted into excitement in the same breath. "That aside, welcome aboard to the assasination classroom, my boy! Where the ultimate goal is to assassinate ME!"

...his excited declaration fell on deaf ears as Rimyuel walked to the seat at the back of the room with his default stony expression; observing his new teacher intently, while writing something on a small notebook every once in a while.

Koro-sensei just sweatdropped at the boy's...disposition and decided to direct his attention to the rest of his class...who were still looking shocked and confused by this sudden development.

"Uhhh...why is everyone looking this confused we already had two transferees, right..." Koro-sensei scratched his head at the scene before him.

"I think it's because of who the new transferee is, Koro-sensei." Chirped Ritsu as she turned to the boy in question with a joyful look on her face. "Rimyuel Kurakawa won the national Junior high thesis compeition for Biology, two years in a row. He's also the sole heir to the Kurakawa family's research on Biological restoration, regeneration and adaptation RK cells, not to mention that his grades are super stellar and his contribution to the biology club is extraordinary" she said in her usual cheerful demeanor.

The two teachers sweatdropped. If he was such a big shot then why was he even sent _here_?

"You seem to be well-informed about our new classmate, Ritsu..." Said a certain red-haired devil as he grinned mischievous at the AI girl. "Any particular reason why you looked all of that up?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a little more personal motive for digging all of that up, right?" Asked Rio Nakamura as she held a similar devilish grin on her face.

"Nothing in particular, I always keep track of my classmates; their grades, records, locations, hobbies etc. For example, did you know that Kayano almost always blushes when she looks at Na-" Suddenly a green-haired girl with a red blush placed a hand on Ritsu's mouth...not that it achieved anything physically, but Ritsu had the decency to stay quiet.

All the while, Karma and Rio's demon tail wagged in anticipation as their grin widened significantly.

"Really now?" They said in unison, before turning their heads to Nagisa and Kayano respectively.

Koro-sensei's face even turned pink at the thought of getting some juicy gossip.

The boy remained neutral throughout that little tangent; his eyes fixed in front of him, while only averting them when he writes something on his notebook.

The question still remained, why would someone lile him be sent to the end class.

"They're probably setting an example for the rest; even a top student with accomplishments like his are no exception" mumured Mr. Karasuma to himself. "Typical..."

...

During their gym training, everybody was sparring with Mr. Karasuma or rather they were attempting stab him with their rubber knives on a one on one or two by one basis. However, during this whole assasination training session, Rimyuel quietly stood at the sidelines; observing the scene before him with the same neutral expression, but...there was a hint of something in that default expression...interest...fondness...curiosity...it looked like the face of a mad scientist, while he was in the presence of a very promising experiment, which, in turn, earned him the spotlight; everyone stopped to look at the boy curiously.

"Listen, if you're going to join this class, you're going to have to participate and train with the rest"

Rimyuel looked up from his notes to look up at Mr. Karasuma, who was giving off a professional and stern vibe.

"He's right, Rimyuel. Being our new classmate also mean being our new teammate, you should join in on the training" Ritsu, who was on the boy's phone, said with a cheery smile.

Rimyuel held up his phone and stared at Ritsu with his neutral expression, long enough for the purple-headed girl to blush and avert her gaze. He stared for a little while longer before grabbing the rubber knife and staring at it.

"So the main goal is for me to stab you with this, correct?" Mr. Karasuma nodded at the boy's question. "I see"

The boy walked over to the field where the rest of his new classmates have taken a short break and he stood in the middle. Mr. Karasuma followed suit and stood a few feet in front of him; taking on a basic fighting stance.

"Maybe you should take off that bag of yours" Mr. Karasuma suggested.

"Yeah, that thing does look kind of heavy, and you're gonna all the agility you can get, if you're dealing with Mr. Karasuma" Nagisa advised.

"That won't be necessary" was all he said.

"Hmmm...confident, isn't he?" Karma said with a sly grin on his face.

"I'm not so sure about that, something tells me he has a plan hidden up his sleeves" Kayano said with observant eyes.

"You think so?" Nagisa asked curiously, prompting the girl to nod at him.

The boy in question simply stood there with his neutral expression.

"He seems like the type who won't go for a straight-forward approach and his poker face is impossible to read" Ritsu said from Nagisa's phone.

"Though, Mr. Karasuma isn't the type who will easily fall for tricks" Maehara said observantly.

After they contiued to make their observations, Rimyuel charged at Mr. Karasuma with a surprising amount of speed. They were at close proximity now and Rimyuel lunged at his face with the knife.

"Too easy, kid"

Mr. Karasuma was about to block the attack when...

Rimyuel pulled the knife back at the last second and pivoted on his left foot, which was right by Mr. Karasuma's foot and used his momentum to spin his body; slamming the backpack to the teacher's side.

 **(Ga-Slam)**

...Which had a rather surprising and alarming amount weight to it and due to the positioning of his pivot foot, Mr. Karasuma lost his balance and fell on the ground.

The other students were silenced by the sight before them; Mr. Karasuma was just taken down by their new classmate. Even _they,_ who have been at this for a few months now, never managed to do that and Rimyuel just did it on the first try and on his first day.

"How...?" The 3-E students found themselves saying in disbelief.

"It's pretty sneaky of him, Rimyuel placed his foot right next to Mr. Karasuma's, so that when he slammed him with his backpack, he would topple over; his momentun made sure of that." Said Ritsu with a congratulatory smile on her face for her new classmate.

"I didn't think that Mr. Karasuma would be taken down like that" Nagisa said in disbelief.

"Told ya." Said Kayano; slightly disbelieving the sight before her.

"Not too shabby; using that backpack of his as a his weapon" complimented Karma.

"It's impressive how he managed to place his foot discreetly, though."

"Mr. Karasuma's advantegeous parameters and efforts are useless if they are diverted to a harmless direction. Based on what i've been able to observe so far, Mr. Karasuma had no problem dodging and countering your attacks, plus he doesn't seem to let his guard down at any time. So the only logical strategy to apply is to misdirect his attention and his efforts" said Rimyuel with the same neutral expression as he looked at the dazed man who was slowly starting to get up from the ground.

"Excellent use of Misdirection and you initial disadvantage, Rimyuel. Full marks" exclaimed Koro-sensei said enthusiastically with a big red O mark on his face as he approached the boy in question.

"It was merely a logical response used by simpler life forms, such as the angler fish, which misdirects its' prey's attention before attacking or a turtle who uses its handicap to its advantage" came Rimyuel's neutral and preoccupied reply.

"Be that as it may, it's rare for an assassin to use such a basic act of deception and achieve such results."

"Humans have the tendency to overcomplicate and exaggerate simple situations, thus overlooking such actions and possibilities"

Said the boy as he approached his previous seat on the grassy edge of the field, before pulling out his notebook and writing in it yet again.

"What the hell is in that bag?" Asked a dazed Karasuma as he slowly got to his feet.

"Good question, it must've been heavier than it looked if it had enough force to topple you over" replied Koro-sensei.

"Felt like a table just slammed into my side"

 **...**

 **...**

"Well that doesn't seem very light and comedic at all, it had a depressing aura at best, but I'm sure the writer knows what he's doing." Said Koro-sensei as he waved at the fourth wall. "Hi there, readers! Looks like we got another assassin, hm? I wonder what tricks he'll come up with in the future."

He then started rumagging through his coat before producing a piece of paper. "Now, I know that Rimyuel is more or less stony and anti-social in the prologue, but no need to worry that's only for the beginning, you can expect my students to befriend him on a later date."

He then started reading the piece of paper. "Okay, so the writer has graciously asked me to do the ending author's notes for every chapter, leave me a review if you have any questions, if you have any suggestion, or if you have a request for a short story that you'd like to see and I will do my utmost best to cater to each and everyone of them" Koro-sensei declared determinedly before waving at the fourth wall.

"See you next time"


	2. Chapter 1: the stony mad scientist

**Okay, so here I am again everybody with the first official chapter for this story...or series of short stories. I'm gonna be focusing more on Rimyuel's personality here and we may or may not get a bit of fluff between one of the pairs...I dunno...just read and see.**

 **Oh and Rimyuel's name is pronounced as Rim-Yu-wel**

 **So here we are**

 **Drum roll please!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: The stony mad scientist**

 **...**

 **...**

The next day, Rimyuel was already in his seat at the back of the room, before anyone else got to the classroom, with the exception of Ritsu who never technically left the classroom to begin with. He was calmly minding his own business by studying and comparing two different notebooks, when Ritsu suddenly lit up and approached the boy in question.

"Good morning, Rimyuel." Greeted the cheery AI girl, which was only replied with a nod and a neutral expression. "May I ask what you're doing?"

Rimyuel nodded and replied with the same neutral tone "I am simply comparing my notes of my current classmate to my former classmates"

"Interesting, did you find any notable differences"

"I did, you, in particular are an anomaly because you are, by definition, a machine, yet you exhibit signs of being a human and have the ability to make decisions of your own accord, even when it goes against what you're programmed to do" said Rimyuel with the same neutral tone.

"I-i'm flattered that you think so highly of me" said the slightly blushing and happy Ritsu, that is until he uttered his next sentence.

"I'd like to dissect you in order to find out what allows you to do so"

"..."

Ritsu stared at the boy in front of him, who was looking at her with the same neutral expression, with a half-baffled and half-horrified look. The fact that he could say such a thing with no such emotion on his face whatsoever made it all the more frightening.

...so Ritsu just laughed nervously; trying her best to ignore the chill that was travelling down her spine repeatedly and the panicing voice that was telling her to RUN.

"umm...R-Rimyuel...I don't think that's going to be possible, you see my classmates aren't allowed to hurt me any way, shape or form nor would they even think about doing so." tried the AI girl nervously, who was sweating buckets and waving her hands in front of her; hoping that it was enough of a reason.

"..." Rimyuel's face remained stony and unfazed, which made Ritsu panic even more as her flailing hands increased speed.

"D-d-dissecting me would technically hurt me...so it's not allowed"

"..."

"my classmates aren't allowed to hurt me...so you can't dissect me."

"..."

Ritsu was now in full-blown panic mode and looking like she wanted to cry in terror; not realizing that she was only intriguing the boy in question even more with her behavior.

"..."

In hindsight, Ritsu is more than capable of defending herself if she needed to, but she was just refusing to consider the option; she didn't want to hurt her new classmate in any shape or form, but with the way things are going...

"...that is rather unfortunate. Given the fact that you seem to have the perception and capacity to feel and express basic human emotions as well, it would've been a rather fascinating experimental venture" said the boy with a neutral expression, but it now held visible sad dissappointment.

"phew..."

Ritsu, on the other hand, was visibly relieved at his new classmate finally relinquishing his intrigue.

She just hoped that he wasn't planning to do this to every one of his classmates.

...

As time dragged on, more and more of their classmates began arriving and while some didn't pay attention to the pair, the mischievous ones were taking note of the fact that Ritsu wasn't exactly herself and that Rimyuel was there as well.

"So Ritsu..." Started the mischievous Rio as she plopped on a nearby chair in front of the notably uncomfortable and fidgety Ritsu who looked at her with a slightly troubled expression.

"Yes, Rio?"

"Something happened with you and the new guy." Rio stated not asked, which made Ritsu avert her gaze to the side. Misinterpreting this little tangent, Rio grinned wider and demon horns suddenly appeared on her head.

"Come on girl, spill. Got a thing for the new kid or is it the other way around? Did he make a move on you?"

"Well...I'm not sure it's how you think it is, Rio..." Said a slightly uneasy Ritsu as she took a glance at the boy in question and immediately a shiver ran down her spine when she saw him looking at her. She averted her gaze and held herself with her arms.

"Fufufufu, is our little Ritsu not used to boys taking an interest in her?"

"It's not exactly the type of interest that I want" admitted Ritsu with troubled expression.

"Oh so he _is_ interested in you, huh?" Rio was clearly taking her words the wrong way.

"You could say that..."

"Come on, you're killing with suspense here. Did he make your heart race? Did he make you flustered?" Asked the excited still-grinning Rio as she assaulted Ritsu with questions.

"Technically...Yes" not only that Rimyuel also managed to give her a panic attack and possibly traumatized her.

"Out with it already. What did he say?"

Ritsu then played their conversation on a small video screen on her interface. Rio grinned devilishly at what Rimyuel said at first and eyed the AI girl with suggestively wagging eyebrows. Ritsu prompted her to continue watching. Rio did as told and was immediately frozen at the next thing he said. Her excitement dropped the further the video clip played.

When the clip ended, Ritsu only looked at the and blank expression on Rio's face with concern and worry.

"...That certainly took a 180"

To that Ritsu only nodded in agreement.

"Maybe...it's his way of showing...affection and that he cares" tried Rio, albeit not believing her own words.

"I don't think that's enitirely likely" deadpanned Ritsu.

"Well, who knows we've only met him for less than a day, so we can't really say anything about it, but one thing's for sure, he's got his eyes on you"

Truth be told, Ritsu wasn't the only one who piqued his interest.

...

"Morning, Rimyuel."

Rimyuel looked up from his notes, only to see Nagisa a few feet away from him. Rimyuel only nodded in acknowledgement, before going back to his notes. His backpack was currently placed by his side and he expected Nagisa to go back to his own seat, but instead Nagisa approached the boy in question.

"Are you taking down notes on Korosensei?" Asked Nagisa curiously as he peaked on the notes that were sprawled on his desk.

Only to gape in open-mouthed shock when he saw that he wasn't listing down Korosensei's weaknesses.

He was listing down very _specific_ information about _them_. Just how observant was this boy for him deduce all of this in just one day. Seeing the information written down in his notebook like this made him feel like the whole class was, involuntarily, participating in his own personal social, psychological, and biological experiment. He was like Korosensei when he was hunting for gossip, only difference was that Rimyuel was much _much_ **more** **thorough.**

If this information got into the wrong hands (specifically Karma and Korosensei) then they would have a major disaster on their hands. OTPS, relationship status, things the girls dislike about their boyfriends, major flaws with the boys, Korosensei's secret candy stashes, their individual "base" relationship status...the list went on. How did he even _get_ all this info in less than a day.

"I'm not really looking for his weaknesses, I'm using this as an opportunity to study the end class that nearly everyone in the main campus discriminates" came the slightly adolescent sounding reply of the boy in question, who sounded very neutral and preoccupied as he read his notes.

"Tch. Nearly?! More like **everyone** in the main campus thinks of us as nothing more than leftovers!" Exclaimed a furious Teraseka who had his friends attempting to calm him down.

"I, for one, do not agree with them, which is why I used the term "Nearly"." Explained Rimyuel with a neutral and preoccupied tone.

Teraseka scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, you're just the same as-"

"Do not compare me with those humans, if you still can call them that" came the neutral response of the preoccupied boy in question, which seemed to silence Teraseka, as well as, everyone else in the classroom.

All eyes were on him, though he didn't seem particularly bothered by this.

"What the main campus is doing simply exploits the fact that humans have a very flawed desire to maintain their numerical superiority. The end class exists as means of comparison, to make students feel good about themselves; they put you here as a means of making those 'humans' feel better." His words were laced with venom, despite the fact that his tone remained neutral and stony and the way he said 'humans' gave the impression that he didn't consider himself as one.

"..."

Korosensei had made his way into the classroom some time during the boy's little speech. He was calmly listening with intent as he processed the words that were coming out of the former A class student's mouth. It didn't come out as bitter nor like he had sour grapes; each and every one of his words were laced with truth and lacked any form of bias.

"Do not allow yourselves to be hooked on by their hierarchy, because it's nothing more than facadé. I saw more potential and promise in 3-E's students in one day, than the A students in the last two years."

"..."

"With that said, I'm looking forward to performing my research and my experiments on all of you in the following months. I have spent only a day and already got highly satisfying info for my research"

Their stunned silence quickly turned into a shiver down everyone's spines as the realization dropped on them like a boulder. Despite his motivating words earlier, it all came to one alarming conclusion; they have just become Rimyuel's latest research project. He was like a kid locked up in disneyland over night.

Looks like Ritsu had just unknowingly set a jinx flag during his chat with the boy in the morning.

"Okay, let's get the class started then, everyone" said an exhilirated Korosensei. "But first..." He then zipped over to Rimyuel at mach 20. The boy didn't seem fazed in the slightest as he looked at the yellow octopus, before Korosensei proceeded to whisper in the boy's ear rapidly.

"I don't really see the point of doing so, when you can probably do it on your own, but very well then."

"nurufufufu, I'll be counting on you, Rimyuel" the fact that Korosensei had a blissfully pink face was not helping the shivers that were running down the students' spine.

Just what exactly did Rimyuel agree to do...?

...

"HE HAD WHAT?!"

The 3-E boys, with the exception of Karma, were clearly freaking out after hearing what Nagisa had just told them. Luckily (conveniently), the girls were all out if the classroom and were getting changed outside.

"it was pretty detailed from the look I got from it" added Nagisa with a depressed sigh.

"It's like Korosensei's pairing files, only so much worse" exclaimed Maehara as he thought about the things that could go wrong with such information, should they fall into the wrong hands.

"You don't think that Rimyuel is going to give those notebooks to Korosensei, do you?" Said a slightly uneasy Sugino as he dreaded to imagine what Rimyuel was able to get about his crush on Kanzaki.

"That's more likely than you might think. You know that the octopus would do anything to get his hands on info like that." Karma said nonchalantly, but one could see that he was also slightly worried.

As if on cue, Rimyuel slowly walked into the classroom and towards his seat at the back of the room. Instead of bringing out his notes, however, he produced a small tablet computer and started tapping on it.

"Hey there, Rimyuel" Sugino said casually, albeit nervously as he walked over to the student in question. Rimyuel nodded in acknowledgement without tearing his eyes away from the tablet computer. "Mind telling us what Korosensei wanted?"

"He asked if he could become a partial observer, an fresh eye, to give secondary insight on my experiments"

Rimyuel didn't exactly have any reason to lie to them and his personality seems to support that theory, but the fact that his expression was completely unreadable and their initial panic was making them doubt the statement.

It did sound very logical and complements Rimyuel's goal to experiment on their class...

"You sure that's all he wanted..." Nagisa tried with caution; getting bad feelings all over his body.

Rimyuel only nodded.

"All he asked me was to become a secondary observer and everything associated with being one"

The boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"So this means that you're not going to give any of your notes Korosensei, right?" Said a relieved Isogai.

At this point, Rimyuel looked up at Isogai with the same neutral expression, but at the same time his expression seemed to make him feel like he just asked the dumbest question to him.

"Since he's a partial observer, he'll need to read my info for him to be able to offer his opinion of whether the hypothesis was proven or not"

This little declaration managed to stun most of the boys into silence.

Korosensei getting his tentacles on info like that...? It was beyond mortifying.

"Now now, you don't really need Korosensei as a secondary observer..." Nagisa said cautiously, albeit in a state of panic.

"He's right, Korosensei might jeopardize your experiments by just being himself." Sugino said in a similar state of panic.

"He's a huge perv, he might mess it up when you decide to observe the girls" Declared Taiga, which made Rimyuel sweatdrop.

"Look who's talking" was all he said, which made the boy sulk in a corner.

"It's not really a problem, you know. As long as you keep the gory and unnecessary details to yourselves." Karma said with hint of his usual scary self, which made the other boys shiver. Rimyuel just looked indifferent to what he was saying.

"You certainly are concerned about that info falling into your teacher's hands. I, for one, will not compromise when it comes to my research. However, I can assure you that I am more than capable of researching this class on my own. With that said, Korosensei will undoubtedly help himself to watching my experiments. If you want him to keep his tentacles away from my experiments, then you are free to do so." Said Rimyuel as he stood up to walk out of the classroom, before shrugging in indifference.

"Just so you know, you might want to make sure that your AI classmate doesn't loosen her mouth" Rimyuel said before turning a meaningful look at the girl in question, who had just disappeared from Nagisa's phone screen.

With that, he left the boys alone in the room, completely unaware of the fact that they were now participating in the stony scientist's first experiment.

...

The girls all walked back into the classroom after training from their P.E. Session with Mr. Karasuma and the boys felt a little weird to say the least. When they came back to the classroom they all felt their faces heat up and their hearts pump hard.

Nagisa in particular felt very out of it because he was clunching his hair in both hands and was blushing like crazy, while breathing heavily.

"What in the world is wrong with me?" Thought Nagisa to himself as he looked at his trembling hands and as blood began rushing to his face.

He then looked Kayano who was looking at him with concern and worry present in her yellowish eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Said Kayano in concern.

What was weird is that, to Nagisa, it sounded somewhat suggestive and his mind was even showing him mental images of Kayano biting her lips and looking at him with lust and desire.

 _"Are you feeling alright? Don't worry I can make you feel better, Nagisa."_ He suddenly heard imaginary Kayano speak in a sweet, albeit alluring tone.

He started blushing immensely at what his mind was showing and his breathing became even more ragged than before. He could barely hear himself think.

"Nagisa...? Do you have a fever?" Asked in concern before checking his temperature by placing her hand on his forehead, which made steam come out of his head.

"Hey, Kayano...something wrong?" Rio's greeting immediately turned into a question as she saw the green-haired girl leaning over Nagisa.

"Nagisa's all red and has been acting weird ever since we came back. So I checked up on him...he doesn't have a fever though." Said Kayano with furrowed eyebrows as she looked at Nagisa who was now looking down in...embarassment...

The realization struck her lightning as her own blush flooded her face. What was she thinking?! Getting so close to him like that without warning, he was probably embarassed by the sudden intimacy.

 _What was I thinking, that was_ _ **way**_ _too sudden. He probably freaked out because of it._ Thought the panicking Kayano.

 _What's happening to me? Why am I seeing these pervy delusions?_ Thought the flustered Nagisa. _Don't tell me..._

Nagisa turned his head to look at Sugino, who was visibly troubled and flustered and heavily breathing as well; confirming that he wasn't the only one who felt weird. For further confirmation and clinging onto the last hope that he was wrong, he looked at Maehara, Suguya, and Isogai...

Yeah...they were feeling the same way he was...he looked over at Taiga...

"Hehehehe"

And wasn't really all that surprised to see that he looked like he was in heaven...Nagisa just sweatdropped, as he looked at his classmate with an expression that seemed to say: Typical.

Over at the back row, Rimyuel was visibly mulling as he watched the boys with the same neutral expression.

"Subjects seem to be experiencing the effects...yet for some reason they do not act on it...It's directed towards the girl, whom they have the most romantic interests in...was I wrong?" Rimyuel murmured to himself, which wasn't left unheard by Ritsu.

"Wait...so you're the reason the boys are acting weirdly?" Questioned Ritsu.

"Yes, I wanted to find out whether or not the info that I gathered was reliable or not" said Rimyuel as she looked at the AI girl with a neutral expression.

"What did you do?" Clearly full of bad feelings.

"I simply sprayed a special aphrodisiac on their desks"

Ritsu was clearly in disbelief after hearing Rimyuel say that with a straight face. She knew what an aphrodisiac is and was all too well informed on its effects. She turned her head to the boys, who were beinh tended to by their respective otps in shock and disbelief.

"I was testing whether the info I have on their otps was correct." Was all Rimyuel said in response.

"..." The AI girl was too stunned to speak.

"It's a special agent that only works on the girl who they have the most romantic feelings for, so there's no need to worry about things getting chaotic."

"..."

"It's also designed to give them somewhat sexual delusions, but it doesn't necessarily stimulate their sexual desire specifically"

"..."

"Interesting...their minds are being affected, yet they do not pursue them...why is that...?"

And she had hoped that Rimyuel wouldn't drag their classmates into his experiments.

"It's a shame; I can't dissect them to find out so I guess I'll just have to watch" said Rimyuel with disappointment before taking out his notebook amd watching the spectacle unfold.

...

"The boy with the orange hair is usually paired with the brunette gymnast..." Said a preoccupiee Rimyuel as he watched Maehara clutch the edge of his table and grit in supression and comical misery.

"You mean Maehara and Okano? Yeah, Korosensei always pairs them up" Ritsu admitted cheerfully.

She might as well help her new classmate out, since he'll probably keep this up one way or the other...besides, she might learn a thing or two from the mad scientist type.

"Hey, Maehara, you're looking a little red, something the matter?" Asked a curious Okano as she approached the boy in question.

"W-what? Oh yeah, sure I'm just fine, really it's nothing." Said an excessively flustered Maehara as he laughed nervously and fidget im his seat.

"This is a sharp contrast to how the orange-hair usually behaves...fascinating" said Rimyuel as he began writing down on his notebook. "I didn't expect him to become so flustered. I was half-expecting him to go for a more daring approach using his charm...how baffling"

"Truth be told, it's not all that surprising. Maehara _is_ the type who can easily win a girl over with his charms, but he respects them and won't go around treating them badly" said Ritsu, which didn't bring about any change in Rimyuel's expression, but prompted a nod.

"Now...the baseball player with wristbands often tries to make subtle approaches towards the quiet girl with straight black hair and yellow eyes..." Rimyuel turned his attention Sugino, who was visibly trying to take control of his emotions and supress his inner feelings, while Kanzaki was asking him out of her own concern and worry.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sugino? You're looking awfully red and your breathing is really ragged."

"H-huh, ye-yeah I-i'm fine. Nothing to worry about..." Said the baseball player with a notable blush and stupid grin on his face.

"given the fact that he knows the other boys are feeling weird, I expected him to be more aggressive...since he would've realized that there was a possibility of the girl be flirted on...yet he remains passive."

"Sugino may like Kanzaki, but with the way he's feeling right now, I doubt that he'll act on his messed up mind. He prefers to let girls see the real him by talking to them calmly and casually. He also enjoys simply being in Kanzaki's company" replied Ritsu as an explanation, which prompted Rimyuel to take down notes.

"The boy with the carrot top is usually paired with the girl with glasses who likes chemistry" obviously referring to Karma and Okuda. "Given his mischievous acts, his devious attitude and his frightening reputation, I had expected him to make fun of the chemistry girl using misleading acts...yet he simply chooses to sit there and blush, while accepting the girl's treatment...fascinating"

Karma was simply sitting there with a small blush on his face as Manami checked his whole body for any symptoms she might recognize, as well as, asking him how he felt occasionally.

"For a boy, who's commonly dubbed as a psycho and a demon, he seems to be very fragile at this moment" observed Rimyuel.

"Karma's a real troublemaker no doubt about that and he never runs of out of ideas for his mischief, that's for sure, but underneath all that, he genuinely cares about his classmate and those who are close to him; he does such mischief to protect them. He's like and anti-hero version of a robin hood" explained Ritsu with her cheery tone, as Rimyuel became more and more interested. " But he isn't really used to being taken care of and being babied, that's for sure, though he doesn't seem to mind it from time to time"

 _The more I focus on understanding this class and their responses to certain situations, the less I understand..._ thought Rimyuel as he placed his hand under his chin in contemplation. _Perhaps I have been going about this the wrong way...I have been focusing on how they would naturally react to a situation under normal condition...maybe those conditions are what's hindering a natural response in the test subjects._

As Rimyuel continued to contemplate on his next set up for the next test, Ritsu was full of bad feelings as she watched her new classmate with unease.

His experiments and research tests are probably going to be a regular thing from here on out.

 _Well, I suppose this is slightly better than him wanting to dissect everything that he finds interesting._ Though Ritsu; staying positive.

"Is there anything you'd like me to help you with, in your next set up?" Ritsu asked cheerfully.

Weird as he may be at times, Rimyuel was her new classmate and he wanted all of her classmates to be happy. It was a part of her personality; her adorable willingness to please.

Besides, maybe he'll seem less...unique, if she got to know him better?

 _It's worth a try._

...

"Rimyuel...? Why exactly are we doing this?" Asked Ritsu with uncertainty as she looked at Kaede and Nagisa who were still in their classroom after classes ended.

Now this little situation alone, wouldn't be all that bad...if it weren't for the fact that they were virtually locked inside...with the doors and windows glued shut...and with just the two of them...alone...with no one around...while Nagisa was still drugged...

"The earlier set up had too many external factors. Granted it did give me more data on their natural responses, I still need info on what would happen if I removed those conditions..." Was all Rimyuel said as he took out his notebook and watched the scene intently from a nearby tree, while Ritsu was on his mobile phone with slightly awkward and uneasy smile on her face.

"So that's why you decided to lock Kaede and Nagusa in the classroom...?"

Rimyuel only nodded.

Ritsu clearly wasn't anywhere near familiar with Rimyuel's personality, but after seeing his actions so far...the concept of getting to know him better was getting more and more unnerving.

Ritsu shook her head, in an attempt to clear her head from such a thought.

 _I can do this. You can do this, Ritsu._ She thought determinedly with a smile on her face.

"What benefit do you gain by being with a boy who treats everything around him like an experiment"

Ritsu looked at Rimyuel in confusion only to see the same neutral expression on his face.

"I can't comprehend what you're trying to achieve nor can I understand what you'll gain by achieving it" Rimyuel continued as he stared intently at the pair in the classroom.

"...I want to get know you better..."

"Why?"

"Because you're my classmate and by getting to know you better, I'd hope that you'd start thinking of us as your friend" Ritsu said happily and genuinely.

"What's there to know better. I am what you might consider a mad scientist and your class is the subject of my latest research and experiments. Case closed"

At this moment, Ritsu couldn't help, but think that this was how her classmates felt when they dealt with her old self.

"We're curious about you." This little statement made Rimyuel look at the girl on his mobile phone. "We want to know more about your experiments, why you do them, why you chose us to be your subject; like I said before we want to know more about you."

"The answers to those questions were already answered"

"Were they? It doesn't seem like it to me..."

"You're overcomplicating things"

"Am I? Because it seems like you just haven't understood your own feelings yet, which is why you're choosinh to hide them"

"I don't understand feelings in general, let alone if I even have them to begin with" Rimyuel said in a preoccupied tone.

"Not that it's any of my business, but you should try opening up to us about them. You can keep them locked up or be stony and indifferent for, as long as you like, but I can assure you that nothing beats having these feeling and these emotions" Ritsu was already trailing off; feeling immensely grateful at this moment.

"I used to live without such feelings and emotions before, but now I can't imagine living without them" said a relieved and overjoyed Ritsu.

 _She's a machine yet she expresses emotions and feelings so vividly...no...she actually_ _ **feels**_ _them._ Rimyuel thought as she observed them. _Perhaps I should start taking my subjects' feelings into consideration before conducting my experiments._

He may need to seriously ponder that thought more thoroughly, but right now he needed to observe his subjects intently.

...

...

"Awww and here I thought we would get to see what happened with Kayano and Nagisa" said a pink-faced blushing Korosensei as he thought about the last scene. "But then again the last scene wasn't too bad, I always wanted to see what would happen if Ritsu found love."

Korosensei was wiggling his tentacles every which way in excitement.

"How poetic, Ritsu is now attempting to do the same thing to Rimyuel as what I did to her" said a pink-blushing Korosensei. "Then again this might be the new student's shtick. Even better, the AI girl who tries to convince a human boy about true love! What Irony"

"I sure can't wait for the next chapter, hope it comes out early. Nurufufufufufu"


	3. Chapter 2: End class Z, Day 1

**Okay...hello again my readers...I just got back from reading chapter 173...and I needed a pick me up, so here I'll be giving an early chapter.**

 **Now this one isn't necessarily connected to the other ones...in a way...it has the same setting...but at the same time not so much...**

 **With that said, I think it's safe to say that this little short story and the ones like it will be "self-contained" and not dependent on the progression of the main plot.**

 **In other words, this series of short stories will have stories connected to the first chapter and ones like this one that are self-contained too.**

 **Drum roll please!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: End class Z; Day 1**

 **...**

 **...**

Only one miscalculation...

one mistake...

 **one** wrong move...

...that's all it took for this to happen.

The end class was the only one who was unaffected by the massive outbreak in the main campus...they were the only ones who weren't infected...the only ones who could end this madness.

They needed to find a cure as soon as possible.

"They're coming!" Said Nagisa, which prompted each and every one of his classmates to take aim.

In front of them was a stone fence created by Korosensei to keep the infected from getting to their campus. This fence had tiny holes for the students to shoot their guns out of and for good measure, they even had bullet proof vests and body armor on them.

The octopus teacher was watching from inside the classroom with anxiety shaking his entire being. He wanted to help out his students, but the best he would be able to do was to gather supplies and rescue them if needed. His status as a teacher prevented him from hurting the students and teachers of the main campus...regardless of the fact that they were infected...by the outbreak.

"This is..." Words failed Koro sensei as he watched the his students with anxiety.

The tension in the atmosphere rose as the moans and groans of the infected grew louder with each second. Their scuffling could be heard as they attempted to climb the mountain, but was proving to be quite difficult, which is why the sound of bodies plopping down on the ground and crawling was thrown into the mix.

We can't let them get to the old campus, this was their only safe haven; their last hope. If they get through, then it'll be all over. They had to do this...no matter what...they just had to...

When the first infected student showed up Nagisa fired a headshot...

...and was immediately followed by the infected student dropping down on the ground and down the mountain.

Like they were in a classic zombie movie, several infected students and teachers appeared as they struggled to stand up from to ground and scuffle towards their barrier.

Nagisa swallowed the lump in his throat and shouted.

"Ready."

The sound of guns reloading and assasins taking aim immediately resonated with the sound of moans and groans in the atmosphere.

"Aim."

They were getting closer to their barrier...they wouldn't retreat...they weren't threatened by the guns...no surprise there; they couldn't understand such things anymore.

"Fire!"

They opened fire on the infected students. The sounds of their guns firing mixed in with the more ragged and panicked groans of their targets. One by one, the infected dropped on the ground and fell down the mountain.

They continued firing until, there weren't any infected in sight. They stopped when they realized that there was nothing left to shoot.

...it had to be done...

...

Walking back inside the classroom to replenish their ammo and consume some much needed calories the room was filled with silence.

Rimyuel was hard at work, trying to find a cure for the outbreak in the main campus that he had caused. Ritsu was with him since she could instantly research anything he needed and frankly he needed the company.

"Things sure are messed up, huh?" Wondered Sugino outloud. Everyone just murmured their assessment.

"Look on the bright side, were getting free target practice everyday for as long as this lasts and we even get to live like were in a zombie apocalypse"

That was all it took...

Karma's little statement had the whole class roaring and rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Students please, this is not something you should be laughing about" said a slightly panicked Koro Sensei as he waved his tentacles every which way.

"Come on, teach. You gotta admit that this is really honing our assasination skills" reasoned Karma with a sly grin on his face.

"Slow-moving, mindless targets hardly requires you to exert any effort at all, let alone hone your assasination skills"

"Can't deny the fact that it was really fun"

"..."

This prompted the students to continue their laughter.

"Talk about blowing off some steam, huh?" Maehara said, while laughing.

"Well, it's one way to get some stress out of your system." Said Nagisa with a more awkward and nervous laugh.

"Nobody really got hurt, so what's there to worry about? This feels really fun if you ask me, it's like being in one of those zombie movies" Exclaimed a laughing Kayano as she held onto Nagisa's side, which the boy blush a bit.

"Plus, we can use our circumstances to practice our other skills, like navigation, espionage, recon, and infiltration" Rio said happily and deviously.

"Feels good to get back at those jerks for everything they put us through" Terasaka exclaimed, while laughing.

"I can't believe that Rimyuel only thought of doing this now, I mean come on..." Said a laughing Isogai.

"You really should take this more seriously..." Megu said m, but she was also chuckling as well.

"This does provide us with a number of different opportunities to hone our skills, so is it really that bad?" Asked a chuckling Kanzaki.

"Not at all, if you ask me, this is kind of fun, when you think about it; it's like playing resident evil. Only with uglier looking zombies" Karma said with nonchalance and mischievously sticking his tongue out.

Well, the outbreak didn't exactly have any effect on the students and teachers' body in terms of decomposition...but they did look like they have been pulling all nighters to study for the last few months...it didn't look that bad.

"Still, they're practically harmless and they're so slow to keep up with us, and they're so frail that even throwing this rubber knife would tip them over" said Okano.

"All that aside, you shouldn't let your studies down, even if the main campus has been temporarily overrun by mindless walking beings with no will of their own" Korosensei explained.

"Which isn't all that different from how it was before..." Added Karma which prompted more than a few chuckles from the people in the room.

"We shouldn't take advantage of the situation any more than we already are" Korosensei said sternly.

"Then why did you raid the teachers and students' food stash in the main campus" asked the students in unison looking pointedly at the numerous chocolate bars and treats in front of their teacher.

"...uh..."

The class erupted in laughter once again.

"I was collecting supplies for us all and it was the nearest storage in the area!" Korosensei tried to defend himself, but he was still clearly embarassed.

 _It's weird...for something that was only meant for Rimyuel to perform a new experiment to add to his research, he opened a lot of opportunities for us to improve our assasination skills._ Thought Nagisa as he continued reloading his rifle with the anti-sensei BBs that seemed to work well against the groaning main campus students and teachers.

...

 **One hour earlier...**

Rimyuel walked into class and was noticebly surrounded by an ominous looking turquoise-tinted fog following behind him. What's more alarming was the fact that he was wearing some sort of black gas mask with turquoise lines decorating it.

He took of his backpack and opened it towards Korosensei; revealing that his backpack was full of the same gas masks that he was wearing.

Not a second sooner, each and everyone of the students were wearing the gas masks, even Ritsu was wearing a virtual one, while she shut off her vents.

"Rimyuel, not to pry, but is there a reason why there's greenish fog behind you" asked Korosensei out of concern and uncertainty.

Rimyuel wordlessly moved towards the window and opened it, while turning on an electric fan that he pulled out of his backpack. He used the fan to blow off the green fog. Once the room was completely clear of any trace of the gas he pulled out a device of somesort, which started making random noises before beeping twice.

He took of his gas mask and took a small breath. A pause. He took a deeper breath. A pause. He stuck his tongue out and retracted it quickly.

"It's safe to take off those gas masks now"

This prompted everyone to remove their gas masks and look at the boy confusedly.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that the green fog was _your_ doing and that inhaling it would be less than desirable, am I right?" Korosensei asked.

"Correct, it was my latest gas compound and I was performing a test run and an experiment for research today." Said the mad scientist, while taking down notes.

"and might I ask what it's supposed to do?"

"It turns people into zombies"

"..."

The fact that he was saying this with a straight face was downright spine-chilling...

"WHHHHAAAAATTTT?!" Yelled everyone in the room as they fully processed the meaning behind his words.

"The gas turns people into zombies" Rimyuel repeated with no emotion whatsoever.

"What do you mean it turns people into zombies?" Nagisa asked in shock.

"Did you seriously start a zombie virus outbreak in our school?!" Kayano asked in panic as he heart started racing.

"Seriously not cool, are you ma-" Sugino cut himself off before he could ask the question. "Well, I guess you are, but still! " continued Sugino, albeit with less conviction.

"GAAAAH! Rimyuel do you know what you just caused? I've seen this development all too many times, it starts with on area, then it will spread to the country and eventually the world! All is lost!" Said a panicked Korosensei as he flailed his arms every which way.

"You better have a solution in that brain of your or it won't take long before the virus spreads to our classroom" said a worried Megu, albeit with some authority.

"Quick! Korosensei get as much supplies as you can get, while we board up the windows." Said a panicked Hinano.

"Right! Leave it to me, be safe children and remember to not let them bite you" Korosensei was about to take off when Rimyuel interrupted the panic.

"The term "zombie" is only a loose, yet conveniently accurate description of what the gas does." Silence. "To put it simply, the gas does not contain any virus, which will turn a human into decomposing voracious cannibal flesh eater"

Silence...then everyone breathed a sigh of relief...

"If that's the case, what does it do then?" Asked Nagisa.

"I think I have a fairly good idea..." Said Kayano before turning her attention to Taiga. Who was looling very pale (like Korosensei when he turns white), had drool dripping down his mouth on one side and was moaning and groaning every now and then.

...everyone just sweatdropped...this didn't look terrifying...creepy, yes...but nothing like they had previously imagined.

"In that case, then what's the gas supposed to do then?" Asked Maehara cautiously.

"As you can see, it is only meant to disorient and immobilize proper thoughts and impedes the brain's messages to the nervous system. Simply put, anyone who inhales the gas will experience immense confusion, cluttering of thoughts, impaired mobility and dulled senses; quite a useful concoction." Said Rimyuel as he continued writing on his notebook.

Meanwhile, everybody watched Taiga slowly stand up and shakily walk towards Ritsu, who was feeling relatively unconfortable, with the creepy grin on the pervert's face.

Ritsu even felt a shiver run down her spine as she shuddered.

Taiga continued to approach and she was visibly shaking, since the look he was giving her gave the impression that he was undressing her with his eyes.

 **(GA-SLAM)**

Rimyuel had a huge red tick mark on his forehead as he rocketed towards the pervert and punched him through the classroom wall. All the while, Rimyuel's eyes were closed and his teeth was gritted in a smile of frustration.

"It also adds resiliance to the typical human amd blocks out pain receptors. They're like human punching bags that come back up when they fall down" said Rimyuel who was clearly ticked off because his eyebrow was twitching.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I see...well then I presume you have gathered the necessary data from your test run, correct?" Korosensei said while wiggling his tentacles from side to side. "Outstanding, quite a concoction you brewed up there, Rimyuel...full marks"

"With the test run being a success, I suppose it's time for an experiment of a much larger scale" said Rimyuel as he took out a tablet computer.

"Experiment?" Asked Nagisa full of bad feelings.

"Larger scale?" Kayano as well.

"I've set up quite a few zombie gas emitters all over the main campus, which are designed to activate in 3...2...1"

A loud puff resonated through the air and the ground, which was quickly followed by the turquoise foggy mist enveloping the main campus.

"..."

Everyone just stared at the mad scientist with disbelief etched on their expressions.

"Don't worry, I strategically placed the gas emitters in such a way that the fog will not reach our classroom. In other words, only students and teachers in the main campus will turn into midless zombies. No need to thank me." Said the stony mad scientist.

"THANK YOU?!"

"You're welcome."

"hehehe...wow, and I thought I was the devious one, you just turned all those main campus jerks into mindless scuffling morons and you shrug it off like it was nothing" Karma said with a wide smirk graving his lips.

"They were already mindless morons to begin with, all I did was make them considerably less annoying and mouthy" said Rimyuel with a neutral expression.

"Ahahaha, guess you're right."

"Hardly changes anything?!" Korosensei asked in disbelief as he was partially panicked and troubled. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"I do; I believe the expression is...hitting five birds with one stone: I have received a chance to conduct an experiment with my latest concotion, created a possible agent for the assasination, got back at the uppity main campus students who discriminate you, provided a more...enjoyable training environment and created an opportunity for them to test and train their skills as an assassin using a real life simulation"

"..."

Once it came out of his mouth, the situation suddenly sounded more rational, logical, and beneficial...morally questionable and uncanny...but logical.

"Not that I'm in any hurry for this to end, but you _do_ have a cure for the gas, right?" Sugaya asked with small grin.

"...cure?"

...

"Technically, it's not a virus, so there can be no cure" said Rimyuel as he continued mixing colored chemicals and concoctions in beakers, test tubes and other lab apparatuses, courtesy of the personal lab, in his home.

"Still...you should have prepared a remedy beforehand, in case something went wrong" Ritsu said as she mixed the contents of two beakers together.

"I did not think that they'd want to end it so quickly"

"I doubt they want it to end so quickly, since they're all laughing right now after taking down a horde of infected students" said Ritsu cheerily as she stirred the concoction in one of the beakers.

"It's a good experiment all in all and has provided me with much research material, as well as, the added benefit of providing my classmates with a simulation." said Rimyuel with a neutral tone, which caused Ritsu tk chuckle slightly.

"Did you really go through with it just for your research?" Asked Ritsu, while smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a little hard to believe that this chain of beneficial events happened coincidentally" said Ritsu with a gentle smile on her face as she looked at the mad scientist

"They did and all of this happened to be a coincidence. I was only doing this for research."

"Is that so?" Said Ritsu who didn't really believe the statement.

"Yes."

"If all you wanted was to test the experimental gas, wouldn't you have just used it on Taiga."

"I wanted to know if the effects would waver if it was on a larger scale."

"Then you could've just used a random group of volunteers"

"It would be too much trouble and if I used it on only one class, then the other students and teachers would have been alerted. It was all or none" Rimyuel was really insistent that he had done this to benefit himself, but Ritsu wasn't giving up.

"Then wouldn't you have just used us as your subjects if you wanted to a larger scale."

"..."

Ritsu had to stifle her giggle.

"...I assumed that they wouldn't appreciate being disoriented as such..."

Ritsu allowed herself to giggle freely because the stony mad scientist's heart was slowly getging warmer and softer.

She wanted to pry on the issue some more, but she decided that it woulf be best to leave it be...for now...after all he was already starting to feel anger recently.

"The new concoctions are ready, Rimyuel. Should we test them?" Asked Ritsu while holding up a purple colored liquid in a beaker with her metal arms, while she was in front of the see-through glass of Taiga's chamber with a metal cart with various other concoctions on her side. The front glass convex and had a shower inside. There was also a numerical lock.

The two of them were tasked with finding a solution for the little outbreak that Rimyuel caused. So they were transported by Korosensei, to Rimyuel's personal indoor lab, which looked like something out of a cliché mad scientist lab, except with more advanced equipment and more complex facilities. Ritsu came along because she wanted to help stop the outbreak in any way she can and to keep any eye on Rimyuel too. Ritsu was all too aware of Rimyuel's urge to dissect anything he finds interesting and leaving him alone with a disoriented Taiga with various chemicals and tools...wasn't really a good idea.

"Just a second" said Rimyuel before placing a seperate beaker in the freezer. He wiped his hands clean before taking out a notebook and approaching Ritsu. "okay, commence test 1"

Ritsu nodded and poured the concoction into a tube on the side of the chamber. Not a second later the concoction was sprinkled all over Taiga via the shower.

There wasn't any effect, except for the fact that Taiga seemed to move slower than usual and several looked like his body was covered in purple cobwebs.

"Interesting...we can use that concoction as an addition to our arsenal" said Rimyuel, while taking down notes.

"Immobilizing them would be a welcome bonus" Said Ritsu happily, before closing her eyes for a second. "Nagisa and the other seem to agree to it as well"

"I see...commence test 2" Rimyuel said before Ritsu nodded, picked up a beaker with a turquoise colored chemical, and poured it into the chamber.

"I hope this works" said a slightly nervous Ritsu as she watched the chemical pour over Taiga.

There was no reaction at first, but then Taiga had a pervy expression on his face as he stared dumbly at Ritsu. The girl in question only looked at the boy questioningly, while Rimyuel had another tick mark on his head and a twitching eyebrow.

"I see...next concoction" Was all Rimyuel said. Ritsu misinterpreted his irritation and was visibly sad when she picked up the next beaker filled with the last concoction they brewed up.

It was the last one, since Rimyuel was low on chemical supplies.

Ritsu poured the concoction into the chamber and watched with a sad expression as it drizzled all over taiga. This time it had no effect.

"hmm..."

"Did I...mess up the concoctions, perhaps...I'm so sorry" Ritsu was already close to tears.

"With the detail of the instructions I gave you and your capacity, that's highly unlikely" said Rimyuel with a neutral tone, while taking down notes.

"Then why..."

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine, since you were only following my instructions."

"..." Ritsu only looked at Rimyuel only to see the same neutral expression on his face.

"Failure is a part of this line of work. Failures happen, you should only dwell on them when you're trying to learn from it. The joy of overcoming them and achieving success is what makes it all worth it"

Ritsu looked at the boy in question and noticed a very subtle...and probably imagined a change of tone...like he was trying to comfort her, despite the fact that his face remained stony. She smiled at the thought.

"From a logical standpoint, I would prefer that you were the one doing this with me instead of anyone else, since you are more versatile and useful in this particular assignment" Rimyuel said with his default neutral expression, albeit with a slight coloring on his cheeks.

"Okay...I'll try harder...I promise, I'll do whatever I can to help" Ritsu with a visible happy aura emanating from her.

Rimyuel nodded, before hiding his notebook. "Let us continue, please inform Korosensei that we'll need him to gather a few more supplies for us, since we ran out"

"Okay! You can count on me" said Ritsu before closing her eyes momentarily. Rimyuel nodded before walking over to his table to try and solve for a formula, when he heard...

"Rimyuel?"

He didn't turn, but he _did_ stop walking, indicating that he was listening to her.

"Thank you!"

Luckily, Ritsu didn't see the tint of red on Rimyuel's face

...

 **Back in the classroom...**

"Okay, since there's a situation in the main campus, we're going to make the best with what we've got." Mr. Karasuma said sternly, after entering their classroom. He was also fully armed, but as usual he had a stern expression on his face. "I'm going to use this situation to train your navigation, stealth, and recon skills by venturing to the main campus."

They expected Mr. Karasuma to use the situation for their training eventually, but what he was suggesting made the students murmur and whisper amongst themselves. There were a lot of holes to the plan; for one, they would be lacking in fire power here at home.

"Given the probability that they'll storm the classroom again, you can only go one pair at a time. I've asked Itona to place several camera drones all over the main campus so we can monitor the pair's progress" he looked over at Itona who gave him a thumbs up as he showed them his laptop, which was showing a grid of different videofeeds; showing a few infected students, teachers and main campus facilities. "Now the objective is simple, the pair is going to get in, retrieve a particular item from a target, and get back. The goal is to be as stealthy as possible and to not cause such a ruckus." He then took out a piece of paper, scanned through it and sighed. "Alright, first pair to go in will be Nagisa and Kayano"

This prompted the pair in question to blush a tomato red, while their classmates began whooping and teasing the pair in question.

"Try not to get caught, if you're planning on getting frisky with Kayano, Nagisa. Itona has his drones roaming everywhere" Sugino said with eyebrows waving suggestively.

"Either way, I know every hiding place in the main campus" Karma said mischievously, while his demon horns appeared.

"There's nothing to look foward to were just going to train" said Nagisa with a deadpan look.

"We'll see about that." Said the duo in unison.

Meanwhile, Kayano was visibly mulling over the fact that she was going to be (somewhat) alone with Nagisa in the main campus. The students and teachers there were all temporarily turned into mindless beings, so they don't really count, but Itona's drones would surely roam around the whole campus...Not that she was planning on doing anything to him...but...it would be ni-

 _What is wrong with me?!"_ Squealed Kayano in her thoughts, which she barely even heard because of how loud and fast her her heart was thumping. _I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that, we're going on a mission here. I need to focus._

Bearing witness to this little spectacle was none other than Rio Nakamura, who was smirking to herself as demon horns and tails surrounded her figure.

"What's with that look on your face?" Asked Okano as she looked at her friend's devious smirk.

"I just got an idea" was all she said before bringing out her phone and dialling a specific number.

"You're not planning to spy on Nagisa and Kayano, are you?" Said Okuda as she looked at Nakamura.

"I just want to make sure that they're safe and sound, that's all; and what better way to do that, than to keep an extra pair of eyes on them"

"You just want to catch them making out" stated Megu with a deadpan expression.

"hehehe, guilty as charged, but that's just an added bonus, who knows how many zombies Rimyuel made, we gotta keep them safe, right?" Reasoned Rio.

"..." Megu didn't really have an argument to that and before, she can think of one. Ritsu suddenly appeared on the screen of Rio's phone.

"Is there something you wanted me to do?" Ritsu asked Rio happily with a smile; completely oblivous to the latter's devious plans.

"Hey there, Ritsu. I've got a favor to ask. Mind hacking into the school's surveillance system?" Asked Rio with an innocent smile that made Megu sigh in exasperation.

"I don't mind at all" said an oblivious Ritsu. "But it'll probably take a while since I'm also helping Rimyuel here in his lab"

This little piece of information, didn't go unnoticed by Rio; if her growing smirk and sparkling eyes were any indication. "Is that so? Then go ahead take your time. Sorry for interrupting your quality time with _your_ mad scientist."

Ritsu remained oblivious to the possesive noun used in the last three words because she just kept smiling. She was too innocent for her own good.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind at all, in fact, were still waiting for Korosensei to gather some supplies, so were not really as busy as you might think"

"Take your time..." Rio drawled, while wagging her eyebrows mischievously. Ritsu remained oblivious to what the blonde was suggesting. "In any case, have you done anything interesting while you're in the Kurakawa household"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Rimyuel gave me a tour of his family's mansion and brought me down to his personal laboratory in the lower floors. It looks really cool and I feel so honored because, except for his mom and dad, I'm the only other person who he ever showed it to." Ritsu said cheerfully with eyes closed in excitement and hands clasped together.

Rio sweatdropped. Ritsu was too dense to get what she was suggesting. Granted, Ritsu was a little...different from the average middle school girl, but...being alone...in a boy's house...with just the two of you...and spending a lot of time together...that was bound to lead up to _something_...right?

Then again...

They were talking about a computer girl who was way too innocent for her own good and a stony mad scientist boy who shows no emotions and is also very cold, calculating, and methodical...

It's to be expected.

...

A few minutes of preparation later, Nagisa and Kayano were just arriving down the mountain and immediately saw several "Infected" by the wired fence.

Their objective was to take the glasses of a certain student that had always gave Nagisa a hard time; the one with the big nose and the bowl hair cut.

Now, they _did_ know where the student was before they left their classroom, but the tricky part was getting there. The whole main campus was probably swarming with Infected and the student they were after was in a classroom in the middle of the main campus; the heart of the hive.

"This is going to be a lot tricker than I thought it would be" said Kayano as she sweatdropped.

"Well...there are a lot of students in the main campus so..." Nagisa agreed with her statement with his own sweatdrop.

"Why don't we just walk pass them...I mean Rimyuel said that they're mentally disoriented, so they shouldn't even know were here"

"Yeah, but I think Mr. Karasuma will deduct points if we did that. Afterall, he told us to treat the students and teachers as witnesses or real guards." Nagisa reasoned.

"Yeah, you've got a point there, so how are we gonna get past them" asked Kayano as she eyed the infected students near the fence.

"How about we just take them down?" Asked Nagisa, but Kayano only looked at him with a raised eyebrows.

As if to answer her question, Nagisa suddenly rushed quietly and stealthily towards the horde, without dragging their attention.

"He looks so..." Kayano was marveling at how Nagisa swiftly stabbed(?) the Infected in the back of their heads with his anti-sensei knife. All while remaining under cover because he hid before he could've been seen.

"That face...he makes when he focuses on his target" Kayano was in awe, as Nagisa gracefully and sneakily took down the remaining students. "That's what I fell in love with" she continued in a carrying whisper as she just stared at the blue-haired boy.

Completely oblivious to the fact that her classmates were all giggling at the show she was giving them, as well as, the snickering octopus who had decided to stop by and watch the show after delivering the supplies that Rimyuel and Ritsu needed.

"Nurufufufufu" snickered Korosensei as he started jotting down notes on a notebook titled "Pairing files: Edition three". "looks like those two are growing fond of each other and so are Ritsu and Rimyuel, but they're at a more Glacier speed."

"All clear, Kayano" Kayano was snapped back to reality with a blush on her face as she heard Nagisa call for her. "You okay?" Asked Nagisa as he aproached her. She could only nod at him.

...

"Okay, so according to the map that we got, our target should be in the classroom over there" said Kayano as she read the school map that she got lying around on the campus and pointed at a classroom in front of them.

Nagisa walked over to it, opened the door, shot the target in the head, took his glasses and walked out.

"That was almost too easy..." Said a slightly puzzled Nagisa as he held the classes in his hand.

Kayano only nodded, but before they could get out using the same route they used to come in, they heard a groaning and moaninh coming from that particular direction.

"This way" Nagisa whispered calmly before grabbing Kayano's hand, making them both blush and taking a hallway to the right of the classroom.

"If we follow this hallway straight ahead and go down the stairs to our right, we should be able to reach th-" Kayano never got to finish what she was saying because a series of groans could be heard coming from the direction they were heading, as well as, the other hallway to their right side.

They were cornered...

"What are we gonna do now, we can't fight all of them, we don't have enough ammo." Said a slightly frantic Kayano.

"..." Nagisa...was blushing, which puzzled Kayano even more...why was he blushing at a times like this? Seeing the puzzled expression on Kayano's face. He looked pointedly behind her. She turned around.

And her face went tomato red in a second...

...they didn't really have any options at the moment...so...it wasn't so bad, right?...

Before her embarassment could get the best of her, Kayano took Nagisa's hand and pulled him towards the closet...well closet was a bit of an overstatement...since a closet had more space than what they were in now.

Behind Kayano was a subtle and well-camouflaged compartment door, which had a small and tall space behind it. Why there was something like this in the campus, they didn't know, but Karma once told him about this before he left, albeit as a hiding spot to...make out with Kayano.

The space was so small that their bodies were pressed against each other so closely that every small movement they made was felt by the other. Even a certain...twitch and wetness...down below...they couldn't really move away because moving away from each other would open the door to the hallway, which was slowly being filled with the sound of groaning.

If there was any distance between them then it was probably the fact that their lips were a mere inch apart and to gain that distance they had strain their necks apart, which was very tiresome.

"Hey Nagisa?"

"Y-yeah?"

"H-how long do you think were going to be staying here?"

"..."

The light that was included in this little compartment made their tomato red faces all too obvious.

"I-I d-don't know..." Said Nagisa as he continued to strain his neck. His hands we already at Kayano's sides, his body was pressed against her, the most decent thing he could was t-

"It's okay...I don't mind..." Said a blushing Kayano as she tried to avert her gaze.

"...?"

"You look like you're having a hard time straining your neck like that..." Kayano merely stated; the blush on her face intensifying.

"..."

"..."

Neither of them really knew what to say. Kayano had a point, he _was_ getting tired of straining his neck like this, but...not straining it would mean...

Before they could react something banged against the side of the door that Nagisa's head was on; pushing his head forward ever so slightly.

Making their lips collide. Their eyes widened at the shock and the sensation the felt, but neither made a move to pull back, instead their lips started moving of their own accord; submerging their minds in utter bliss. Moving was definitely hard for them, that's for sure, so Kayano just clutched Nagisa's clothes as she took in the intensity of the sensation she was feeling.

Likewise, Nagisa held onto Kayano's waist and pulled her close as if bracing himself for the onslaught of bliss that he was feeling.

It didn't exactly happen the way the others thought it would, but the outcome was still the same; they were making out.

...but no one will ever know...

...

"Ritsu, why do you look so flustered and happy?" Asked Rimyuel as he looked over his notes.

"...Nothing" she simply said before giggling and going back to her work.

Little did Rimyuel know that their classroom was filled with excited squeal and giggles.


	4. Chapter 3: Late night classroom romance

**Guess who just read chapter 175 of the manga** **...**

 **Now, I think you all know what this chapter is going to be about, considering the main pairing of this story and the content of chapter 175...**

 **Can't wait to kick this off, I'm just so happy right now NAGIKAE! (\^_^/)**

 **drum roll please**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3: Late Night Classroom Romance**

 **...**

 **...**

Let it be a known fact that when one observes one's experiment, it is always best to not intervene. If one _should_ intervene, then it is only to alter the conditions of the test subjects and the set up in order to meet the experiment's needs. Nevertheless, it is imperative that test subjects should not be aware that they are part of the experiment. Otherwise, they would not act naturally for they know that someone is watching them, which is why intervention must be kept from the test subject's awareness.

Following that mindset, Rimyuel was watching the classroom from the top of a tree branch; hiding from anyone's sight, while maintaining a visual on the test subjects. Ritsu was watching with him on his phone with a bright smile on her face; eager to help out her new classmate, while completely oblivious to what Rimyuel intends to do.

"Outside interferences have been removed from the setup. In hindsight, this would've been the ideal setup if I wish to test the potency of the concoction and the emotional bond between pairs" murmured Rimyuel to himself as he took out his notebook.

"But now you've proven that being in a room with their classmates can allow them to supress the effects" said a cheerful Ritsu.

"...Good point, I suppose it was not a complete waste." He then went back to observing the the pair of students that he had trapped inside the classroom; Nagisa and Kayano who were both looking very panicked at the thought of being locked in a room together...ALONE.

The tree branch they were on provided the observers with a very nice view of the situation, had virtually no blind spots, and provided them with good cover. In other words, they were bearing a complete witness to Nagisa and Kayano's panicked expressions as they looked for a way out.

Speaking of which...

"Have you found an exit, yet?" Asked Nagisa as he tried the windows for a third time, but they still wouldn't budge.

"Nope" Said Kayano as she tried the door again. "the door is glued shut too"

"This has Karma written all over it" said Nagisa with a sigh before eying the area for some sort of weakspot they can escape in..."Then again, if this was Karma's doing, then he probably thought ahead."

They sighed in tandem.

Typical, Karma...

"Maybe we can try calling for help or something?" Asked Kayano as she took out her phone. Nagisa nodded and quickly followed suit...

Only to fail, when they suddenly noticed that their phones had no reception. They sweatdropped.

"I guess Karma thought of everything, huh?" Asked Nagisa with a blank look gracing his face as he looked at his phone.

"Yeah..." Kayano agreed with the same expression on her face.

Back over at the treetop, Ritsu curiously stared at Rimyuel as soon as she heard that little piece of dialogue, but the boy either didn't notice or paid no mind to the AI girl's curious stare. That's when she caught view of a device on Rimyuel's side...

something that looked a lot like a signal jammer.

The AI girl sweatdropped as Rimyuel began rummaging through his backpack before pulling out a pair of binoculars and resuming his observation.

 _He's just as crafty as Karma..._ Thought Ritsu with a sweatdrop.

"Well, it looks like were locked in the classroom, until someone comes around and gets us out" Nagisa said, but he had little confidence in that plan of action. It was Karma they were talking about here, he probably had this planned ahead by quite a bit.

Plus, rarely, anybody came back to the classroom at this hour; the sun was already beginning to set in the horizon, chances are they were already back at home.

"Would anyone even come back here at this hour?" Asked Kayano; slightly-growing panicked at the thought of possibly being alone with Nagisa for the rest of the night in their classroom. She didn't really mind that much...but...

"Kayano, you feeling okay? You're looking more than a little red and there's steam coming out of the side of your head" Nagisa pointed out; completely oblivious to the embarassment that Kayano was feeling.

 _This is bad. I can't be alone with Nagisa for the whole night, that would be...not right just not right._ She was clearly starting to panic as her mind kept racing on with worst-case (and slightly exaggerated) scenarios. _What if the others find us like this, what would they think? We need to find a way out now!_

Kayano's mind was clearly in full-blown panic mode, Nagisa, on the other hand seemed relatively calm, albeit slightly nervous and uneasy. He wasn't really obscene as majority of their classmates and he knew that he would never take advantage of the situation, but...

That doesn't mean the possibilities and the scenarios that usually went along with this type of situation wasn't crossing his mind, as well.

"At least my strange delusions aren't acting up" he muttered to himself in relief. He then looked outside, where the night scenery was being slightly illuminated by the glow of the full moon tonight and smiled out of admiration.

Kayano, on the other hand...

"It's already nighttime and I'm all alone with Nagisa." She thought panickingly, while trying to get her ragged breathing and her frantic heart beating under control. "What is wrong with you, Nagisa isn't going to do anything to you, he's not like Okajima or Maehara"

Talking to yourself is rarely a good sign.

"Huh? Did you say something, Kayano?" Asked Nagisa who turned to her with a questioning look.

Realizing the she said her thoughts outloud, Kayano began waving her hands in front of her frantically. "W-w-what? I didn't say anything, nothing at all" the green-haired girl frantically said.

"hmm?" Nagisa tilted his head to the side, while looking at her slight flushed expression. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yup, healthy as horse, you got nothing to worry about"

"...well at least the lights are still on, that way we can keep searching for a way out" Nagisa said; changing the topic.

"Yeah, guess Karma didn't think of that, huh?" Asked Kayano who was slowly starting to calm down a bit. Though she was more relieved because of the light in the classroom. Things would be a lot worse if the room was dark...

Just then, the lights went off and the room went dim; only being illuminated by the faint glow of the moon by the windows, which didn't really offer that much light.

"..."

"..."

All the pair could do was to stare at their surroundings with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

Well, so much for finding a way out.

...

Back at the treetop, Rimyuel was watching the scene with his binoculars with a stony, yet observant expression on his face...as usual. Truth be told, he had programmed the electricity to go out in this specific time.

"Why are they looking so panicked?" Asked Ritsu curiously as she watched the pair in the classroom; looking increasingly flustered. "Are they afraid of the dark?"

Ritsu was completely oblivious to what this _specific_ scenario usually preceded, while Rimyuel remained stony as he fixed his gaze at Nagisa observantly.

 _First stimulus applied._

...

Nagisa didn't feel anything particularly weird at the moment, but then...

"Nagisa..."

The blue-haired boy froze and the expression on his face made it clear that this wasn't what he wanted nor needed at the moment.

"Nagisa..."

Kayano's alluring voice swooned into his ears; making a shiver run down his spine as he tried very hard not to turn to the direction that the voice was coming from.

 _What's happenning to me? Why am I hearing Kayano's voice and why does it sound so...alluring?_ Nagisa thought panickingly, but he could barely even hear his own thoughts because of how loud his heart was beating.

He didn't usually get so flustered about hearing Kayano's voice like this, then again that may just be because of the fact Kayano's voice never sounded so seductive before.

"Nagisa..."

A shiver travelled down his spine because Kayano's voice sounded like she was right next to his ear. As a reflex, he turned around and quickly jumped back.

Kayano was standing in front of the windows; the moonlight highlighting some of her more eye-catching features, such as her bright yellow eyes and her green hair. Nagisa couldn't really explain it, but Kayano was simply breathtaking at that very moment; she looked like a deity or a goddess. The look on her eyes was soft and gentle, while the smile on her lips looked innocent, but Nagisa also noticed the fact that Kayano's hands were down on her school uniform; unbuttoning them...slowly.

"Do you want to see, Nagisa?" Kayano cooed as she started taking off her jacket.

Needless to say, Nagisa was in full-blown panic mode; waving his arms every which way, pointedly making an effort to obstruct his view, and stepping backwards...

"Nagisa..." Kayano continued to swoon repeatedly as she grabbed his hand; halting his escape, while slowly closing in on him; with her jacket gone and her blouse practically open.

Now, if this was Okajima or Maehara, then they'd probably be having a nose bleed and/or waving their hands in excitement, but since this was Nagisa.

Cold sweat was travelling down his face and his back as he stared Kayano approaching him; keeping a firm grip on his arm, while cooing his name alluringly.

"Nagisa..."

Shivers were travelling down his spine at an alarming and repeated rate.

"Nagisa..."

He didn't know what's wrong with her, but he knew that he shouldn't act on what his brain was telling him.

 _I can't do that, Kayano would get mad...but then again why was she doing this?_

"Nagisa..."

As her face and body slowly but surely closed the distance between them, he started to stare at her; noticing her soft, innocent, and gentle features. Kayano couldn't really compare with the other girls, especially when it comes to...chest size, but he couldn't really deny the fact that Kayano was beautiful in her own way; her sweetness, her sometimes child-like attitude, her gentleness, and her innocence.

Bottom line; Nagisa was starting to see Kayano in a whole new light (no pun intended)

"Nagisa!"

Just like that, the scene in front of Nagisa...disappeared. He just looked at Kayano, who was FULLY DRESSED and looking at him with concern in her eyes, while her hand was still on his arm.

"Huh?" What just happened?

One second Kayano was undressing before his very eyes and then the next...it's gone...like the scene never even existed to begin with...

A delusion.

"Are you okay?" Kayano asked him; concern etching onto her gentle features as she looked at him. "You started acting weird just now..." Pointed out Kayano, who was looking slightly flustered.

Nagisa blinked once, twice, then a third time; half-expecting that Kayano would be less than decent in terms of her dress.

Not that he wanted to see...he just wanted to be prepared for what would happen next...

 _Was it all in my head?_ Thought Nagisa as he looked at the slightly flustered and blushing Kayano who was looking incredibly uneasy because of the condition. Nagisa sighed in relief.

 _That's good, for a second there I thought it was real._

"You wanna tell me why you were acting so strange and panicked all of a sudden?" Asked Kayano with a blush on her face.

Nagisa blinked, before letting out a nervous laugh. "ehehehe, it's nothing, just got a caught a little off guard by the lights going off" lying was the best option for now.

He couldn't exactly say: A moment ago you looked like you were seducing me, while taking off your clothes slowly in front of me and cooing my name alluringly.

"...Yeah, kind of weird, right? Do you think the power went off?" Kayano was clearly trying (and somewhat failing) to keep her voice casual and nonchalant, which wasn't all that easy considering the situation she was in.

"Probably..." Was all Nagisa said as he headed to the lightswitch and proceeded to flick it up and down.

No reponse...

"Seems like it..."

"..."

"..."

Neither of them really knew what to say to the other. I mean, what should you usually say, when you're trapped in a classroom with a classmate of the opposite gender alone in the middle of the night with no electricity...

...

Meanwhile back in the treetop...

"Ritsu, could you hack into the school's temperature control system?" Asked a preoccupied Rimyuel, who was currently taking down notes on what he had just observed.

"Yes, give me a few minutes" said Ritsu cheerfully, before closing her eyes in concentration.

While she was doing so, she could've sworn she heard Rimyuel mutter something...that sounded like

"Delusions increase in a darkened room, but only succeeded in making the test subject panic and become flustered."

 _I wonder what else he's planning to do in this experiment of his?_ Thought Ritsu curiously as she began hacking the temperature control for their classroom.

 _"_ applying second stimulus" she heard Rimyuel say when she finished hacking the temperature controls.

...

Back in the classroom...

After a few minutes of just standing and sitting in the classroom awkwardly, Kayano began to lightly shiver and her breath was starting to come out visibly as a white mist.

"is it just me or did it suddenly get a whole lot colder in here?" Asked Kayano as she looked at Nagisa who experimentally exhaled. Looking at the white mist that came out, he felt himself shiver.

"feels like it"

"...this is taking things a bit too far, I mean what if we freeze to death in here" said a slightly panicked Kayano as her eyes widened in panic.

"I'm sure that Karma wouldn't go that far" said a reassuring Nagisa who let out a nervous laugh. " besides, the school turns off the heating at night anyways and knowing Karma he probably thought that far ahead too"

Nagisa then proceeded to look around the room, earning him a confused look from Kayano.

"Karma probably left something in case this happened" said Nagisa in a preoccupied tone as he blindly searched the shelves and the chairs.

"You sure?" Asked Kayano.

Nagisa nodded.

 _Knowing him he's probably doing this to get us closer together and to get a few pictures of us sleeping together in one room._ Thought Nagisa as he slightly blushed.

K"umm...Nagisa?" He heard Kayano say hesitantly and...nervously?

Curious as to what would make Kayano so uneasy, he turned to face that light green haired girl.

"...oh..."

Only to see her standing in the moonlight with a red face, her eyes looking anywhere, but him and ONE thick blanket in her hands.

"By any chance, would he leave another one?" Asked Kayano with a slightly nervous voice.

The blanket looked like it was large enough to wrap around both of them, but ONLY if they pressed their figures really CLOSE together...

 _Not likely._ Thought Nagisa with a sweatdrop, but then he smiled at Kayano and said. "I'm sure he left something else, go ahead and use it you're cold aren't you?" Asked Nagisa with a raised eyebrow, which was only returned with a skeptical expression courtesy of Kayano.

"and you aren't?" Kayano said with concern seething her tone.

"..."

Nagisa was trying very hard to supress the shiver that he could feel coming on. He was definitely cold, but...

Nagisa didn't get a chance to finish his train of thought because Kayano walked over to him and wrapped the blanket around their figures closely. Well, it had to be that way considering the length of the blanket.

"Ka-Kayano?" Nagisa let out in a voice that didn't quite belong to him.

"Y-you'll c-catch a cold...and I don't think Karma would leave anther blanket" was all Kayano said, while trying very hard to ignore the fact that Nagisa's body was pressing against hers...and the fact that he felt really warm.

"..."

Nagisa said nothing, but he silently hoped that his delusions wouldn't come back again.

"You feeling okay?" Asked a concerned Kayano who was slightly shaking in fear or...embarassment.

"Y-yeah, you?"

"mhm" Kayano only nodded in confirmation.

It certainly wasn't cold as it had been before that's for sure, but the only problem was...

"Nagisa...maybe we should do something else to keep ourselves warm" Kayano's voice came out suggestively that a shiver went down his spine as he turned his head mechanically to the direction of the voice.

Kayano was looking at him innocently, but her eyes were sparkling with desire and...craving?

He couldn't help, but slightly panic as he started finicking underneath the blanket, but Kayano held him in place.

"Nagisa..." She cooed.

Gulp.

"Nagisa!"

There it was again, one second Kayano was craving him and then the next she was looking at him with concerned eyes.

From Kayano's perspective, Nagisa had started flailing his arms about in a panicking fashion. Sensing that he was embarassed by the situation, while knowing that it would be bad for him if he left the blanket, she held onto his figure to stop him.

"Nagisa, you're going to catch a cold if you leave the blanket" whispered a worried Kayano as she looked to the side with a blush on her face.

Nagisa blinked once. Twice.

 _It happened again..._ thought Nagisa as he looked at the slightly uneasy Kayano who was trying her best to keep her distance, while keeping warm at the same time.

 _He's probably freaking out, I don't really blame him._ Thought Kayano, before looking up at Nagisa with a smile. _Still this feels kinda nice...i never knew he was so warm._

...

Back at the treetop...

"They look so sweet together!" Exclaimed a delighted Ritsu with closed eyes and hands together in an expression of excitement.

"..." Rimyuel said nothing, but he only continued to observe his experiment with the binoculars.

"You know it's really great that you're doing this" said a happy Ritsu as she giggled somewhat. "I know, that you're only doing this because of your experiment, but you've really done them a huge favor by bringing them closer together like this"

"..."

"I don't think they realize how cute they look together, what a good couple they would make or how much they actually care for each other" started Ritsu as she stared at the two with a small smile. "but maybe this was just what they needed. They're probably more than a little conscious to do anything in public, so this could be real turning point for them. Without anyone watching, or at least thinking that no one is, they could finally open up to how they really feel."

"..."

Rimyuel found himself staring at the AI girl on his phone, as if she was a puzzling riddle that he wanted to solve. He didn't realize when or why he did this, but hearing her say those words with that expression...

 _It makes you wonder if she can still be considered as a machine._

Rimyuel thought as he turned his attention back to the couple in the classroom.

"Applying third stimulus"

...

Eventually, Nagisa and Kayano grew comfortable with sharing each other's heat...not to the point, where they could look each other in the eye, but they didn't feel fidgety and finicky at least.

That's when the music started playing...

It was an English song that's for sure, but because of professor bitch's lessons they understood what the lyrics were saying.

The melody was really soothing and...played softly in the background. The song sort of...complemented the overall ambiance of the evening.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings._

 _The world for once in perfect harmony._

 _With all its living things._

"..."

"..."

But somehow, it only succeeded in making the pair slightly more uncomfortable and awkward. They weren't a couple or anything, so they didn't really have any reason to snuggle into each other...

But the melody was so slow and reminiscent of a lullaby that the two couldn't help, but let their eyelids droop to a barely half-open position. It was the middle of the night and they were getting sleepy, so this was natural.

Kayano yawned, tried to cover it up and shivered at the same time, which made Nagisa look at her worriedly. Nagisa felt his own shiver and couldn't help but wonder if the temperature was getting colder than what was normal during the night.

 _Karma..._ He thought with a mental sigh.

Kayano was visibly shivering now, with her eyes closed. Concern commanding his every thought, Nagisa decided to wrap his arms around her shaking figure.

Kayano tensed, but stayed silent; her eyes wide in surprise and a scarlet tint blooming all over her cheeks.

The same could be said for Nagisa, except that he looked like he was visibly fight the urge to withdraw his actions.

Knowing better than to do so, he simply said...

"Sorry...you looked really cold and..." Said an awkwardly blushing Nagisa with his eyes becoming small in his nervousness.

"It's okay" was all Kayano said as she leaned into Nagisa's embrace, in an attempt to keep herself warm.

Whether it was because of their drowziness, an attempt to get warmer or something else entirely, the couple didn't really know, because Kayano and Nagisa snuggled into each other closely; not feeling the least bit embarassed because they both felt comfortable to say the least.

The music continued playing in the background and Kayano couldn't help, but smile with her eyes closed.

 _I hope Kayano doesn't get mad..._ thought Nagisa as he leaned into the embrace in an attempt to get some warmth.

Kayano supressed the urge to giggle giddily, but wasn't really succeeding so she hid her face in Nagisa's shirt.

 _Why is my heart thumping so loudly...I can barely hear myself think._ Thought Nagisa as he tried understanding his emotions.

The song kept playing in the background he felt that the temperature slowly, but surely started climbing back to room temperature. However, it wasn't because of their current position, it was more like the room temperature was rising back to normal.

Soon enough, the biting cold vanished; taking the pair's drowziness along with it. Their sleepiness must've been because of the balance between the cold air and their warm embrace.

At any rate, they removed the blanket and just sat there; occasionally glancing at each other and turning away, when they make eye contact.

The romantic music was still playing, but neither of them really knew what to do now; a minute ago they did and that was to keep warm, but now...well...

 _This is obviously part of Karma's scheme...still, what should we do now?_ Kayano thought with a bit concern as she stared blankly in a random direction.

 _Karma really thought this through, huh?_ Thought Nagisa with a nervous laugh, while looking at a seemingly random direction as well. _I suppose he's expecting me to offer Kayano to dance and I'm sure that he has cameras planted everywhere...and if he doesn't..._

He casted a look at Ritsu's sleeping form...

 _Hmmm..._ He continued to ponder the thought; weighing the pros and cons. _I suppose it wouldn't be so bad...and I did check the classroom before, so he probably doesn't have any cameras around..._

He turned to Kayano...who was now breathing heavily and looking incredibly nervous. As she looked at the ground.

 _She's pretty flustered..._ thought an oblivious Nagisa.

 _"Dance..."_

Both teens felt a shiver ran down their spines and their expressions were comically terrified, much like how they looked when Koro-sensei terrfied them during the test of courage; they were shaking out of fear because this time it didn't sound like Koro-sensei's voice...it sounded like female

They turned to each other questioningly.

 _"what a cute couple..."_

 _"but why won't they dance with each other...?"_

 _"they should dance..."_

 _"dance..."_

The urging voices felt like haunting ghosts, which added to their terror.

So out of sheer terror and fright, both of them stood up and started swaying to the music.

They were too terrified to even question the fact that the ghosts were asking them to dance...

...

Back at the treetop...

"Did they follow me?" Asked Ritsu with a curious voice.

"Yes."

"hehehe" Ritsu giggled before looking at the Nagisa and Kayano who were slow dancing to the music.

Granted, Nagisa was more than a little hesistant to lay his hands on Kayano's waist and Kayano was more than a little conscious about their bodies being so close together...

"Such a cute couple..." Ritsu said like she was a ghost and suppressed the urge to giggle. The same dialogue could be heard being emitted by the her usual form.

Ritsu turned to look at Rimyuel, who kept his eyes glued to scene before him; seeing this she couldn't help but wonder...

 _Is he really doing this because of an experiment or is he trying to push the two together...the latter would be more likely...since he paid special attention to who each boy was particularly interested in...plus this whole setup seems like it was custom made just for Nagisa and Kayano...I wonder..._ Ritsu returned her gaze to the mad scientist in a gaze that seemed to look speculative. _If he's planning to get our other classmates together when he used the aphrodisiac on them_. She giggled at the thought.

Unbeknownst to the AI girl, Rimyuel was starting crank thr temperature higher and higher to test whether a higher temperature would stimulate the delusions better.

Clearly, he didn't have any ulterior motive for doing this.

Well...he's sort of a mad scientist...so this should be considered normal.

...

"Is it just me or is getting hotter in here?" Asked Kayano as she started fanning herself with her hand.

"Yeah...it's kind of weird..." Nagisa said while still slow dancing with Kayano. _I wonder Karma is planning to do?_

Nagisa then wiped the sweat on his forehead with his other hand, when his delusions started to act up again; making him blush intensely to the point where steam was coming out of his head.

"Huh?" Kayano looked at the blushing boy curiously as she kept fanning herself. "You alright, Nagisa? You're looking really red..." Said Kayano in concern.

Steam started coming out of the blue-haired boy's head.

"Nagisa?" Kayano looked at the boy with concern.

 _Is the heat getting to him or something? Now that I think about it's getting really hot in here_. Thought Kayano as her face drooped and comtinued to sweat as she fanned herself. "You alright?"

Unbeknownst to Kayano, Nagisa's delusions were going overdrive with the sudden increase in temperature. Ranging from images of the green-haired girl undressing in front of him to images that would make Okajima faint with excitement.

Understandably, Nagisa was more than a little mortified, if the expression on his face was any indicator...

Well, Nagisa wasn't nearly as perverted as his classmates nor did he even wabt to see such lewd things, so it would be understandable that he was more than a little...terrified.

"N-nononono" Nagisa was now waving his arms back and forth for reasons Kayano couldn't really see.

This little action succeded in making Kayano even more concerned as she walked over to him, only for him to back off and turn around, while he was hunched over and breathing heavily with hand on his chest.

 _What's going on? My heart's beating so fast I can barely hear myself think..._

"Nagisa, what's wrong?" Kayano placed her hands on Nagisa's shoulders, which made Nagisa tense before the blue-haired boy panicked and turned around on his heels; losing his balance in his panic and falling over forward and onto Kayano.

"Wha-"

"Eep"

A few scuffles and more than a little struggling later, Nagisa had ended up on top of Kayano with his face a mere three inches from Kayano's. Well they were sort of entangled when Nagisa panicked because of his delusions so...

"..."

"..."

One more beat of silence...then both of their faces exploded with a fierce red color and with steam coming out of their heads. The couple continued to stutter out nonsense as they panicked, while trying to lift themselves up from each other.

...which was suprisingly made more difficult because of the fact that they couldn't calm themselves down long enough.

Well, they eventually got themselves to sit upright; their faces completely red because of their embarassment, while sweating profusely.

"Say...Nagisa...is something going on with you now?" Asked a nervous Kayano who looked at the blushing Nagisa.

"I guess...you could say that..." Said a nervous Nagisa, who was still as red as a tomato.

...

Meanwhile...

"Why are the blushing so much? And why do they look so flustered and panicky?" Oh Ritsu...she's just _too_ innocent for her own good.

"I see, so it seems that high temperatures stimulate the delusions created by the aphrodisiac" mumbled Rimyuel observantly before taking out his hard-bound notebook and taking down notes. "...but could bodily contact be a more effective stimulant...? Hmmm?" Rimyuel wordlessly started cranking down the temperature yet again.

...

Sure enough the temperature in the room took nose dive; the cold wind hitting the pair like a lightning bolt as they hesitantly took the blanket and wrapped themselves around it.

Unlike before, the atmosphere that surrounded them was a bit more awkward, considering the fact that they have just been put in a _very_ awkward position.

"..."

".."

Neither of them, knew what to say, but Kayano snuggled in closer to Nagisa, which could be because of the cold or because she just wanted to be close to Nagisa.

Nagisa, on the other hand...

"Nagisa, why did you get off of me so quickly?"

A shiver went down Nagisa's spine as an uneasy expression dominated his face.

...well, he was trying very hard to ignore the delusions that kept filling his mind; that were present for reasons he didn't really understand.

"Nagisa...if you're feeling uncomfortable just say so..." Said a slightly blushing and sleepy Kayano as she leaned her head on Nagisa's shoulder.

"..." Nagisa didn't really have a response to that. If anything Kayano made him comfortable with the situation he was currently in...

But what _did_ make him uncomfortable was the delusions he was seeing.

A few minutes later, Kayano drifted off to the land of sleep, while Nagisa was more or less half asleep because of his less than desirable and decent delusions.

...

"That was the best night of my life..." Drawled a blissful Okajima as he walked into the room.

"Speak for yourself, man." Deadpanned a slightly peeved Sugino.

"It wasn't all that bad, right?" Said Maehara who didn't really believe the statement.

"Couldn't sleep last night..." Deadpanned Suguya who had a few noticeable bags under his eyes.

"That was a little weird, I'll say that much" said Isogai who scratched the back of his head awkwardly with a sigh.

The boys of 3-E weren't really in the best of moods when they walked into the classroom, they didn't even pay (much) attention to the blushing Nagisa and Kayano that were suspiciously early for class.

"Then why don't we get back at who caused this then?" Said Karma with demon horns and a wagging demon tail.

"You know who did this?" Asked the boys in unison.

"I already have a suspect in mind, but just to be sure" he walked over to Ritsu. "Ritsu?"

"Yes?"

"Did Rimyuel do something to us yesterday?" Asked Karma with a tick mark on his forehead and an ominous aura promising something malevolent if the AI girl di-

"Yes, he actually sprayed a special aphrodisiac on your desks yesterday." Said a completely oblivious and joyful Ritsu with a bright and wide smile on her virtual face.

 _Well that was easy_. Though Karma with mischievous grin.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Exclaimed nearly every boy in the classroom

"You mean Rimyuel was the reason for those delusions?!" Asked an outraged Sugino.

"An aphrodisiac?! Really?" Said an incredulous Isogai with his mouth gaping in shock.

"Can he give me a supply of that stuff?! Understandably, Okajima was the only one who was delighyed by the news.

 _That explains a lot..._ Nagisa thought with an awkward expression on his face and a nervous laugh.

"Wait...so does that mean..." Kayano seemed to have put two and two together because her eyes widened as she looked at Nagisa, before her own blush exploded on her face.

 _So that's why he was acting so strange last night_. Thought Kayano as she mulled over the fact that she was alone with a boy who was under the effects of a sexual stimulant for a whole night. Still she was a bit impressed at how Nagisa handled the situation.

Karma seemed to have spotted the troubled expression on Kayano's face, which made him grin devilishly as he realized something.

The other boys (except Isogai) spotted his grin and once they had put two and two together, they mirrored his glee as their eyes glowed red in anticipation and mischief.

It was like when they tried to get Professor bitch and Mr. Karasuma together.

The couple felt a shiver run down their spines when they saw the boys who surrounded an innocently confused Ritsu. They also realized that Karma wasn't the one behind their late night predicament.

"Ritsu, did Rimyuel do anything _else_ yesterday?" Asked a mischievous Karma.

That's when chaos erupted as Nagisa and Kayano tried to prevent Ritsu from spilling the beans on what happened last night.

Some time during the chaos, Koro-sensei arrived with his face pink with the possibility of new gossip.

The boys could wait for another to plot their revenge; this was better.

...

 **...**

 **Omake: Big blonde bimbo**

 **...**

 **...**

A few days of plotting their revenge for the whole aphrodisiac disaster went by, until the boys finally came up with something...good.

That little plan involved a certain blonde-haired assassin.

The idea was to get Professor bitch to make Rimyiel faint with one of her mature kisses. It was the best thing they could think of, since it was sort of...ironic or poetic in a sense...

Now usually professor bitch wouldn't really help them with something as ridiculous as this, but they persuaded her in the end.

And by persuade, they downright challenged her by implying that she couldn't seduce or attract their new stony classmate even if she pulled out one of her mature kisses.

Needless to say, the blonde assassin was pissed...but took the bait; hook, line and sinker.

Which brings them to the current situation at hand, Professor bitch was discussing how to successfully persuade and subdue a target with words alone and emphasizing that even the stoniest person would be persuaded with the correct words.

"For example, want some help on your little experiments?" Said professor bitch with a seductive tone.

Rimyuel just raised an eyebrow.

"So you're the silent type, huh?"

"what could you possibly contribute to my experiments?" Asked a stony and neutral Rimyuel.

"Oh I can help you plenty and when you're all overworked I can even give you a reward"

"Such as?"

"This"

Most of the boys grinned mischievously in anticipation of Rimyuel reaction when professor bitch leaned into his mouth and kissed him. Earning several surprised exclamations from the girls. Even Ritsu looked like she was shocked because of how she gaped.

Professor Bitch pulled back with a smug grin on her face as she looked at her latest victim, who was silent for second...

"And...what do you hope to achieve by this?" Came a stony and neutral response, which made the most of the boys gape in shock this time. Meanwhile, Professor Bitch was still trying to comprehend the situation with faltering expression on her face.

"I know what this action is called. It's called kissing." Stony and neutral as ever. "what kind of connection does this have with my experiments and how is this by any means a form of reward?"

"..."

Total silence. The smug grins on Professor bitch and most of the boys' faces, were replaced with expressions that seemed to say "Is this guy even human?"

"Granted, I now see how you usually act, I can't say that I'm surprised since this is typical for a big blondr bimbo."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A **BIG BLONDE BIMBO?!"**

"Obviously, you. You rely too much on your so-called sexual appeal." Rimyuel stated bluntly.

The complete and utter outrage on professor bitch's face prompted the girls and some of the boys to chuckle in amusement. It was too pricless.

"Know that there are people, like me, who are above the temptation of the flesh."

 **"WHY YOU..."**

The next few minutes was spent keeping professor bitch from strangling the mad scientist, until Mr. Karasuma came in and took her away, despite her protests.


	5. Chapter 4: Get the Juicy Gossip, Kiyoko!

**Salutations readers, tis I, skullcandyklive.**

 **Okay so I have another chapter for you. I'm really getting hooked on this fandom lately and I just keep bustling with ideas so much that I can't help it. Also...I needed another pick me up**

 **This short story is going to be centered around a certain 5-year-old redhead girl interacting with a stony mad scientist so, GUEST CHARACTER ALERT!**

 **Special thanks to animeandmangafangirl for letting me barrow her OC from "Karma has a what?" And for providing me with useful info on her OC.**

 **Know who it is? Here's a clue, her name starts with "K" and ends "-iyoko"**

 **Drum roll please.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: Get the juicy gossip, Kiyoko! Part 1**

 **...**

 **...**

A few days have passed since Rimyuel's latest experiment with Nagisa and Kayano; during which he never really attempted to set up any _drastic_ experiments; the 3E students certainly made sure of that.

To say that they were on their guard for the past few days would be an understatement. They downright made sure to scout ahead every location before actually going there, made sure to double check anything they ate, drank and come in contact with, they kept watchful eyes on the mad scientist, they even went the extra mile and made Ritsu promise to not help Rimyuel subject them to any drastic experiments...more like threatened...

Bottom line, they felt a lot like Koro sensei; a target that had to keep watch over potential threats 24/7.

But...

That isn't to say that they weren't _still_ interested in knowing what happened with Kayano and Nagisa.

Quite the opposite, while they did everything they could think of not to end up being one of Rimyuel's labrats, the truth on what actually happened to Nagisa and Kayano remained a big question mark, so the majority of the 3E students made it their personal mission to get the juicy blackma-...er...intel. That's right **intel-like Intel** on the mad scientist's methods, they didn't want to get any blackmail and/or juicy gossip on the couple; certainly not. ㈸3

Surprisingly, doing so was a lot less simple than they had originally thought. First of all, even Koro sensei didn't manage to get any data on them, second, Ritsu wasn't cooperating with them, and third, even their recon experts, Maehara and Okajima, couldn't get any footage on what happened last night.

Well, you really have to commend them on their perseverance because none of them really gave up...or maybe it has solely to do with the fact that a late night aphrodisiac induced rendezvous between Nagisa and Kayano was just too good to pass up.

With that said, not a day went by where they didn't try to pry any info on the two lovebirds.

...

"Come on, Ritsu. I won't tell anyone." Said a rather persistent Rio Nakamura as she pestered the AI girl.

"I'm sorry, Rio, but my lips are sealed." Said Ritsu with a smile on her face.

"Did Nagisa and Kayano make you promise? Because if it's just that then I'm sure we can..."

"Nope, although they did make me promise as well." Came her cheerful reply.

"Oh? So there's another reason, huh?" Said a suggestive Nakamura.

"Yes."

"Does it involve a certain new classmate, perhaps?"

"Yes."

"You seem to be getting really comfortable with Rimyuel lately, Ritsu." Commented Nakamura with a suggestive tone.

"mhm-hm" nodded Ritsu obliviously with a smile on her face.

"Are Nagisa and Kayano really the ones who have something to hide, cause it sounds like you're the one wh-" before Rio could finish her own sentence, Ritsu replied happily.

"I do, but I can't tell you what, though I _can_ tell you that I was with Rimyuel that particular night observing his experiment with him, it was really fun"

Needless to say, Rio was a bit on edge at how little details she was getting from such a potentially juicy blackmail story.

"Come on, Ritsu. You can tell me"

"I'm sorry, Rio, but my lips are sealed" said Ritsu with an apologetic smile at the blonde. "Rimyuel said that the experiment itself wasn't something that needed to be hidden-"

"Then come on and tell me, afterall it's not something that needs to be hidden" said Rio with newfound hope at getting what she was after.

"BUT, he said that and I quote "we should respect the fact that the participants would not want any information on such an important event to be spread throughout our classmates"" said Ritsu with eyes closed and a cute pout in refusal.

Rio stopped listening after hearing the word "event". That particular word being coupled with _important_ and the fact that Nagisa was under the effect of a sexual stimulant, set Nakamura's gossip scouters on overdrive. She was going to get the juicy details one way or another.

Or maybe she should heed Ritsu's advice and let the matter be...

"Granted, I couldn't really understand some of the reactions they had during the whole experiment. Why would Nagisa get so flustered when the temperature suddenly rose" Ritsu said to herself in contemplation.

Rio was going to get the details and that was final.

...

Okajima and Maehara were the recon specialists of the class and with good reason; they managed to get several video footage on Koro sensei's...questionable antics or bloopers when the class planned to make a video to shame him. That alone was a challenge enough and a very accurate reflection of their skill, considering the angle of the video footage that they managed to get. They had to have a lot of connections or bugs to get such video footage and these factors were one of the reasons why they were the class' best recon specialists.

With that said, it's understandable if they felt more than a little frustrated and crest-fallen by the fact that they couldn't even get a second of video footage on what happened that night.

They had tried everything from the school's security system, which was made a bit more difficult by the fact that they couldn't ask for Ritsu's help to hack the system and when they did the cameras all went static when the class day ended, to snooping around Nagisa and Kayano on the off-chance that they could record a conversation about what happened to them.

The latter didn't really go so well.

...

"Okay, so I've got the hidden camera in that tree over there" said Okajima as he pointed to a nearby tree which, upon closer inspection, had a strange black circle lens cleverly camouflaged in the leaves.

"Right, meanwhile the others will be acting as mobile recorders" said Maehara as he eyed several seemingly random strangers across the street, but upon closer inspection one can see...very familiar faces.

Furthermore, Itona was controlling his drones all over the area to make sure to catch any footage of them, while on the move.

"Everything's all set" said Maehara with a smirk. This would probably be the most work they had to do to get a gossi-er-Intel and Info, but it was worth it, if it could work out in the end.

 _Every afternoon, without fail, Nagisa and Kayano walk to this café to hang out and talk about things after school. And since it's always just the two of them there's a high porbability that they'll be talking about what happened that night and when they do we'll catch them in the act._ Thought Okajima with a glint in his eyes.

"Here they come." Said Maehara as he spotted the two walking down the street.

Sure enough, Nagisa and Kayano were walking down the street talking slightly with blushes on their faces. By the looks of things they were more than a little hesitant to talk about something.

Which was a good sign, since both of the recon specialists smirked in victory.

"Sugino, Kanzaki, you're up" said Maehara through his earpiece.

"Copy that"

Sure enough, a Sugino and Kanzaki got up from the bench that they were sitting on and followed behind the couple. Of course, they were in diguise, but as to what they were disguised as.

"You're looking really flustered, Darling. Are you okay?" Said Kanzaki with a small smile on her face.

"Y-y-y. O-of course, I am...sweetie..." From Sugino's earpice he could hear Maehara and Okajima laughing their heads off.

Yes, they were disguised as a married couple; wearing outfits that were designed by Fuwa and makeup applied by Suguya. The idea of this whole disguise was to inpsire to talk about what happened last night.

Other than that, they were also wearing "wires" si that they could record Nagisa and Kayano's conversations.

"Is that why you were acting so weird?" The voice obviously belonged to Kayano.

"Yeah...it was a little...weird to say the least..." This one belonged to Nagisa.

"Still...who would've thought that Rimyuel would do something like that"

"Well...he _is_ sort of a mad scientist and he _did_ mention something about us being a part of his experiments."

"Yeah, I guess you're right...still it's kind of weird that our friends still don't know about what happened, huh?"

"That's definitely weird, I expected them to get Ritsu to spill the beans, but she's staying quiet about it"

"Rimyuel probably made her promise as well."

"Huh. I guess, that's true"

From their hiding spots, Okajima and Maehara were gritting their teeth in frustration because of what they were hearing.

 _It's like they're unintentionally referring to what Rimyuel did, without actually talking about what he did._ Okajima thought frustratedly.

 _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were on to us._ Maehara said with gritted teeth.

"Come on!" They whispered in unison.

They eventually entered the café and Kanzaki and Sugino didn't follow, but sat on a bench in front instead.

Inside the café was Isogai, though that was normal since he worked there and he didn't aprove of them snooping around on Nagisa and Kayano so he wasn't in on their plan. However...

They had other spies involved in the mix.

Kayano and Nagisa sat down on a table for two and were immediately catered by Isogai, who left shortly after; leaving the two alone.

"Um...Nagisa?" Started Kayano.

"Yes?"

"I kind of want to talk about...the other night?"

This prompted both of the to blush fiercely with their heads down.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Yada and Kimura were undercover as customers on a table behind Nagisa, while Fuwa, Okano, and Hinano were on a table behind Kayano.

"This is it" whispered the recon specialists eagerly.

That's when their video feed and their audio feed suddenly went static.

"What the-" muttered the recon specialists at the same time, before their phones suddenly buzzed.

They both took it out...and glared.

Ritsu was holding a placard that read "Sorry", while smiling apologetically.

"What are you doing, Ritsu?!" Shouted the duo with outrage.

"Sorry, but I'm really curious about what Rimyuel's social experiment will lead to and he asked me to do this so..." The AI girl tried to explain, but only received angry glares.

"Did he bribe you with anything?" Asked Maehara, maybe they can still convince her to switch to their side.

"Yes, he said that I can watch his experiments with him, in school or at home" said Ritsu brightly before looking at them with genuine happiness "and he also promised me something very specific if I helped him. And again, it's a private event in Nagisa and Kayano's life"

"Since when are you so interested in experimentation?" Asked an incredulous Okajima.

"Since Rimyuel started conducting social experiments, it's nice to really get to know all of my friends when their outside the classroom and when no one's looking" said Ritsu cheerfully.

"That's so not fair!" They shouted in tandem.

"The participants have the right to their privacy. Furthermore, I see no benefit in letting you know what happened with my experiment, as it would affect their social behavior after the incident"

The two froze as they heard an unknown and yet familiar voice reach their ears. They turned their heads mechanically.

Sure enough, Rimyuel Kurakawa was staring down at them (because they were still crouched down hiding) with his usual poker face. He looked about the same, except for the fact that he was carrying a paperbag of baby hotcakes, while munching on them occasionally. Somehow, they could also feel a "stern scientist" aura coming off of him.

"Rimyuel..." Started Okajima...before trailing off nervously. In hindsight, both of them were nervous since they couldn't really tell whether or not he was angry becuase of obvious reasons.

"What are you doing here?" Said Maehara trying to be cool and casual, hoping that their classmates could still hear their conversation before Rimyuel caught on.

"Stopping you from interfering. With your sleazy personalities, this was something you would likely do" said Rimyuel idly, while munching on another baby hotcake.

"...um..." Yes, they were trying to figure out if they have just been scolded or insulted.

"Really? Hahaha you got us right, Okajima? It's just us, right?" Maehara confessed, albeit nervously. ㈶9

"Y-yeah, that's right, no way we can get their conversation now" Okajima quickly caught on. ㈸0

They simply needed to stall Rimyuel long enough for the others to eavesdrop on Nagisa and Kayano's conversation then that's it they woul-

"I'll have you know that I had Ritsu inform Nagisa and Kayano before they could talk about what happened with the experiment" ㈵2

Nevermind...㈷4

As if on cue, Nagisa and Kayano walked out of the café and looked at Rimyuel with an expression between grateful and embarassed, before walking away quickly.

The other spies burst out of the store and stopped, when they saw Rimyuel eating baby hotcakes in front of Maehara and Okajima with Ritsu holding up a "sorry" placard.

...

"This is so frustrating.." Said Nakamura with an impatient tapping finger, when he looked at Rimyuel who was taking down notes every now and then. "We can't get any intel on him, but he looks like he's getting so much intel on us"

"Ritsu's the only one who's ever really close to him and she talks to us about what he's like, but when it comes to his experiments she doesn't say a peep" Maehara said hopelessly.

"I don't even understand why you're so insistent. If it's something he can share with us, don't you think that he would just that?" Said Isogai with his usual "ikemen" aura.

"That's not the point, he's keeping all the jyicy gossip to himself" said Rio impatiently.

"Plus, he's doing his experiments on us, so we have a right to know" Okano agreed.

"She's right, it's only fair" Hinano said with innocent conviction.

"Now now, children. We must respect your new classmate's privacy. If he wants to keep his experiments to himself then we have no right to pry" said a cool-headed Koro sensei with some kind of aura around him.

"..."

Silence.

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"ADMIT IT, YOU WANT THAT JUICY GOSSIP TOO DON'T YOU?!"

"I BET YOU ALREADY DO AND YOU'RE JUST NOT SHARING"

Koro sensei's composure was shattered by the sudden outburst of his students. That last comment in particular sent him grieving in a corner.

"I don't even have a clue as to what happened that night and when I try doing some recon on Kayano or Nagisa, Ritsu tips them off. It's like Rimyuel is always one step ahead of me" said a crying Koro sensei. ㈷7

"hmmm..." That little dialogue sent most of the students in a thoughtful silence with their teacher as they tried to think up a plan.

"Has Karma tried anything?" Asked Koro-sensei, which prompted them to look at the carrot-head boy who only smirked at them.

"Don't look at me, I didn't get anything on either of those two. Gotta hand it to that Rimyuel, he can lockdown blackmail quick" was all he said with a shrug.

 _He even outsmarted Karma..._ thought the others incredulously.

Rimyuel was like Koro sensei with his OTP books, except that he was much more efficient, more clever, and more secure when it comes to hiding info about his experiments.

The door opened suddenly.

"ONII-CHAN!"

And the solution to their juicy gossip dillemma came running in.

...

"eh?" Said the red-haired, golden eyed, 5-year-old, angel/devil, known as Kiyoko Akabane, as she eyed the unfamiliar face with a curious look. "Ne ne, Onii-chan, who is he?"

Karma turned to see who his little sister was pointing at.

"Our new classmate, Rimyuel Kurakawa" said Karma lazily as he eyed the boy, who was still writing in his notebook.

"What's he writing, Onii-chan?"

"Go and ask." Encouraged Karma, while keeping a careful watch on his little sister. He didn't know much about Rimyuel, so he had to keep his guard up.

Kiyoko hopped off of Karma's lap and walked over to the boy in question. All eyes were on the two. Now, Rimyuel hasn't shown anything dangerous about himself per se, but they really didn't know anything about the mad scientist because of his poker face...so it was better to observe and keep their guard up just in case.

"Ne ne, Rimyuel-nii-chan, what are you writing?" Asked a cheerful Kiyoko, Rimyuel stopped his writing and looked down at the girl in question with his neutral gaze. ㈵2

"Research data" he said simply as she continued to stare at the girl with a neutral gaze.

"Hoe? About what?"

"my experiments."

"about what?" Kiyoko was really curious as to what her brother's new classmate is like.

"my classmates"

Kiyoko felt a shiver run down her spine as soon as he said that. She was slightly shocked because the usual experiments that she saw were the ones that she saw Okuda doing; chemistry experiments. Putting two and two together, she was a little shaky-kneed for all the wrong reasons.

"Who are you?" Asked Rimyuel. However, the one who answered was Ritsu.

"She's Kiyoko Akabane, Rimyuel; Karma's little sister"

"..." He stared blankly at the AI girl; silently asking for a bit more enlightenment.

"she's our classmate's little sister" she said simply.

"...oh...the carrot head with mercury gold eyes" Rimyuel said in a neutral tone, while going back to his writing; uninterested in the previous topic. Ritsu just sweatdropped.

 _For a mad scientist, he has a terrible memory for remembring someone's name._ Thought nearly everyone in the classroom.

"Ne ne, do you smile?" Asked Kiyoko reluctantly, who was still curious about the boy.

"Yes"

Kiyoko pouted; completely unconvinced.

"but only if my experiment or a situation requires me to do so"

Kiyoko only tilted her head to the side in confusion, before walking back to her big brother.

"how'd it go?"

"He acts really weird and what did he mean by he was doing experiments onii-chan? Does he do things like Okuda-nee-chan?" Asked a slightly scared Kiyoko. ㈵1

"No..." Said Karma reassuringly, while thinking of a way to explain what Rimyuel does to her little sister. "It's like he's playing pranks on our friends and takes down notes on his newest plans for pranks"

Well...that wasn't necessarily false...especially considering his recent experiment...it could be considered as a prank...

"REALLY?!" Kiyoko brightened up immediately. "what kind of pranks does he like to play?"

Simultaneously, everyone with a gossip-loving and/or mischievous mind got the same idea.

"I dunno." Said Karma simply. "He doesn't like to tell anyone, aside from Ritsu. I heard he even played a really great prank on Nagisa and Kayano"

Let it be known, that Karma and/or Nakamura showing their devil horns and tail never precedes anything good. ㈴0㈴0㈴0

"Eh?! That's so unfair, you know what he did right, onii-chan?" Asked an excited Kiyoko only to be answered by Karma shaking his head.

"Nobody knows, Kiyoko, except for Nagisa, Kayano, Ritsu and Rimyuel" said Nakamura with her own devil horns popping up.

"I want to know too..." Said a pouting Kiyoko with her cheeks puffed out, which made some of the girls squee at her cuteness.

"If you can find out what happened, Kiyoko, Sensei will give you lots of candy and chocolates" whispered Koro sensei in her ear.

As if the curiosity she felt wasn't enough of a motivator. ㈴1

...

Given the fact that Nagisa and Kayano wouldn't tell Kiyoko anything regarding what happened to them that night. The class led Kiyoko to ask either Rimyuel or Ritsu.

They were still in classroom and it was still their lunch break.

"Ne ne Ritsu-nee?!" Kiyoko called out to her big brother's cellphone, until Ritsu appeared on it.

"Yes, Kiyoko? Is there something I can help you with?"

"mhm-hm, I want to know what kind of prank did Rimyuel-nii-chan do to Nagisa-nii and Kayano-nii?" Asked an excited Kiyoko.

"..." Ritsu stayed silent with a nervous expression on her face. "Umm...I don't know what you're talking about, Kiyoko"

Kiyoko merely pouted her lips and puffed out her cheeks.

"Ritsu-nee, Onii-chan already told me that Rimyuel-nii only tells _you_ about his pranks. I want to know too" whined Kiyoko angrily, which seemingly made Ritsu panic.

The others smirked in anticipation. ㈳3

"I-i'm sorry, Kiyoko, I can't tell you" Ritsu said apologetically.

"Awww, can you really say "no" to a cute little face like this?" Askes Koro sensei as Kiyoko gave Ritsu the puppy dog eyes, which made the AI girl shiver nervously with an unsure expression.

"Well...um...No, I'm sorry Kiyoko, I must decline"

"Eh? That always works." Said a pouting Kiyoko as she looked at Ritsu who was visibly battling the urge to give in and just say what happened.

"I'm sorry, Kiyoko, but I made a promise...and Rimyuel is also going to give me a gift if I manage to keep his experiments a secret"

"A gift?" Kiyoko asked curiously.

The only drawback with using Kiyoko to get info, is that she can shift her attention from one thing to another relatively fast.

"Yes, he hasn't told me what it is yet, but all he said was that I was going to like it" said Ritsu happily. "I can't wait to see what it is"

"...Ne...so if you tell me what prank he did on Nagisa-nii and Kayano-nee, you won't get your gift?"

Ritsu only nodded at the little girl.

"hmm...okay then, I won't ask Ritsu-nee anymore, but you have to promise to show me Rimyuel-nii's gift, deal?"

"Deal." Ritsu agreed happily.

In that moment, those present in the room couldn't help, but feel a little proud at Kiyoko. She was a little angel.

"Right, so if Ritsu-nee can't tell me, then I'll just ask Rimyuel-nii-chan, instead" exclaimed Kiyoko happily before walking over to the boy in question.

"Rimyuel-nii-chan!" Called out the little girl excitedly, while running over to the boy, who was currently snacking on a box of Pocky.

"..."

Now that they really thought about it...leaving a five year old girl with a mad scientist-like classmate that has the urge to dissect anything he finds interesting or irritating and likes to conduct experiments on human test subjects, who they just so happen to know little to nothing about, wasn't really the best idea...

...

"Ne ne Rimyuel-nii-cha-"

"No."

"eh? But you didn't even know what I was going to say." Said a pouting Kiyoko with puffed out cheeks.

"You were going to ask me to elaborate on my previous experiment with two of my classmates" Rimyuel stated not asked, without taking his eyes off of his notes.

"...ne ne how did you find out? Do you have super mind reading powers or super hearing?" Said an excited Kiyoko who was jumping up and down.

"I have two ears and a sufficient distance to overhear what is being said in a 6 feet area around me" Yet another stony and neutral reply. Rimyuel paused to take a bite of his Pocky. "Furthermore, with your intellect, it's not surprising that you would be hooked on by the first mention of something that catches your attention" Rimyuel continued to explain.

"...?" Kiyoko didn't really understand majority of the words that Rimyuel said.

"That confused expression only proves my point"

Kiyoko pouted in an annoyed manner. Well, she did get the inkling that Rimyuel was underestimating her.

"Ne ne why won't you tell anyone about the prank you pulled Nagisa-nii and Kayano-nee?" Asked Kiyoko curiously, while moving closer to the mad scientist boy.

"The test subjects have the right to keep the events a private affair...and telling someone about it would disrupt the outcome of the following experiment. Furthermore, it is not a prank, it's an experiment" Rimyuel said the last part with a bit more of a stern tone than usual.

"Hoe? Onii-chan said that you liked playing pranks on people."

"It is highly likely that he told you that, in an attempt to make you understand what I do and what I plan on doing in a language you can understand"

"...eh? What's the difference?"

"it is likely that a five year old such as yourself will not understand what the difference between those two concepts are"

"eh?"

"You won't be able to understand, even if I took the time to explain it to you" Rimyuel said simply.

This made Kiyoko pout angrily before stomping her foot in protest and crossing her arms cutely.

"Can too!"

Rimyuel couldn't even be bothered to look at the young girl as he kept on munching at his Pocky, while reading his notes.

Kiyoko moved into his view and pulled out her secret weapon that always works.

"Please?"

Yes, Kiyoko was pulling out her puppy dog eyes on the stony mad scientist. Speaking of which, Rimyuel raised his gaze to look at the littlest Akabane; his face devoid of any emotion.

"What do you hope to achieve with that face?" Asked the neutral Rimyuel, which seemed to have thrown Kiyoko completely off guard, if her face was any indication.

"No way! That always works!" Kiyoko was obviously flabbergasted. With her secret weapon trumped so easily, she had nothing else up her sleeve; she didn't have any blackmail on Rimyuel so she had no more options.

"At least tell me what kind of prank you pulled on them" said Kiyoko who was extremely curious as she pouted sadly at the mad scientist.

"I highly suspect that you won't understand any of the following sentences that I'm about to say..." Said Rimyuel with a stony voice as he stared at the child for a long moment...

Kiyoko simply looked at him expectantly with a determined expression plastered on her face.

He sighed.

"I was experimenting with a new breed of chemical concoction that is designed specifically for the stimulation of sexual desire and craving, which hones in on the person that the host feels the most intimate affection towards. I simply provided a nocturnal environment for the two test subjects and proceeded to apply several different stimuli and a combination of said stimuli, along with careful observation, in order to conclude which stimulus is the most effective in bringing out the concoction's effects. Also, I wanted observe if their social disposition and personalities would affect the concoction's effects in any way, and if so, how; both during and after the experiment. As you can see, my experiment is far from being a 'prank' which is a ludicrous and grotesque act done for fun and amusement"

Rimyuel made sure to keep his voice down, so that no one will overhear what he just said.

"...?"

Meanwhile, Kiyoko was...well...she had swirly eyes, was swaying from side to side and had smoke coming out of her ears...

...

Kiyoko's earlier short-circuiting aside, she was determined to find out what kind of prank Rimyuel pulled on Nagisa and Kayano. With that said, she was writing down her plans on a piece of paper that Koro-sensei gave her.

"Trying to outsmart our new classmate?" Asked Karma from where he was looking over the little girl's shoulders and reading the notes.

"mhm-hm" said Kiyoko, while nodding her head.

Karma continued to read over her shoulder and he couldn't help, but smirk in amusement.

 _..._

"Rimyuel, I think Kiyoko is going to..."

"I know"

"Then...what are you going to do?"

"Nothing much..." A pause. "The little girl seems to possess the same observation skills as her older brother and she seems to be just as crafty and clever"

Rimyuel was observing the little girl who was writing something down on a piece of paper in front of her with Ritsu doing the same thing from the phone on his uniform's breast pocket underneath his labcoat.

Ritsu silently glanced at Rimyuel's face; hoping for some further enlightenment, but it was as unreadable as it had always been, which made the AI girl wonder as to what was really going inside his mind.

"Be that as it may" he said as he turned back to his notes and writing down on it. "There is only so much a little girl could do"

Ritsu silently nodded with a knowing smile on her face.

 _He's one step ahead as always._

 _..._

 **Okay so that wraps it up for part 1 of this chapter. Yup, you read that right, this is only part one the second half will come around...when I get less busy.**

 **Once again, thank you for lending me Kiyoko and looking over my work animeandmangafangirl.**

 **You're probably wondering why Koro-sensei isn't doing the closing author's notes. To answer that go ahead and read the latest update to the manga.**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go bawl my eyes out in a dark corner of my room... T_T**

 **Koro-sensei...**


	6. Chapter 5: Get D Juicy Gossip Kiyoko p2

**Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for continuing to support this story despite the long Hiatus. I'll admit that I got more than a little bummed out when the manga ended. Yes it broke my heart, Yes it bummed me out, and Yes, it sort of dampened my motivation to continue writing this story, but after seeing how many readers were following this story I can't help but continue writing it ;D. So with that said, I'd like you all to know that I will only refer to the canon setting if necessary, otherwise I'll be using my own AU setting, this is mostly just for shits and giggles, so don't expect something too dark, okay? Actually, I think this is in AU territory as it is.**

 **Please continue supporting Rimyuel's end class experiments!**

 **Here's the second half of the previous story. Enjoy! ;-)**

 **Also, GUEST CHARACTER ALERT and No, I'm not talking about Kiyoko this time ;-)**

 **Drum roll please!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5: Get the juicy gossip, Kiyoko part 2**

 **...**

 **...**

 **~The Assasination classroom, a little while after last chapter~**

In the end class, things were flowing smoothly as Rimyuel continued to gather data about his classmates to construct more than a few experiments that would be most likely deemed to be...drastic and extraordinary.

"staaaaaaree"

...save for the fact that little Kiyoko Akabane was glaring and pouting at him cutely while he continued writing down his research data on his classmates. Nobody really paid attention to this, since they were too busy listening to Koro-sensei's lecture. The teacher stopped temporarily and looked over at the little Akabane, then to Rimyuel as if he was trying to comprehend what was going on between the two, like there was some complex puzzle to be solved about their reactions.

It wasn't really that complex though, Rimyuel won't give Kiyoko what she wants and now she's mad, not that it visibly bothered the mad scientist though, seeing that his expression was unreadable as always.

"staaaaaaaaarre"

"ummm...Kiyoko-chan?" Koro-sensei said, trying to get the little girl out of her reverie.

"staaaaaaaaarre"

To no avail because it seemed that Kiyoko was really determined to get the juicy gossip that about Nagisa and Kayano and apparently, the explanation she was given didn't count, since she was certain that Rimyuel worded it in a complex manner intentionally to confuse her, which didn't really sit well with her.

Koro-sensei just sweatdropped and continued his lecture to the students, he maybe a lover of gossip and he definitely wanted to know what happened that night, but he didn't really believe that Kiyoko was going anywhere with this little...attempt of hers. Maybe he would snoop around Rimyuel and Ritsu for a bit to see if any of those two would slip up and grant him some info on what went down last night...

...Yes...Rimyuel and Ritsu...Ri-Ri...Ritsuel...Rimsu...

"nurufufufufufufufu"

...something tells me that Koro-sensei isn't goimg to snoop around for the Nagisa and Kayano event anymore...

"Octopus-sensei...why are you laughing? And why is your face pink?" Asked Kiyoko who tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing Kiyoko-chan..." He waved a tentacle dismissively, while letting out another giggle. "nothing at all..."

"Nothing, doesn't make you blush like that" pointed out Karma with a smirk on his face. "You know something..."

"You got the goods on what happened with Nagisa and Kayano didn't you?" Exclaimed Rio with a wide and mischievous smile on her face, which made said bluenette and greenette pale at such a possibility.

They looked at Rimyuel who only shook his head at them subtly, before looking at Koro-sensei for a while...as if he was reading him...

"He is thinking that I maybe romantically interested in Ritsu, which is why he will be stalking us and taking down notes" Rimyuel recited monotonously, as he dropped his gaze.

"Nyuya?! How did you know? Do you have the power to read minds" asked a shocked Koro-sensei, looking completely taken off-guard.

"No. Given your social behavior when it comes to such affairs, especially of your students, and what you were most likely thinking about..." He looked at Koro-sensei with the same neutral expression, except his lips were...no way! Was he smirking?! "That would be the most likely scenario"

He rarely finds a reason to show any sort of emotion on his face ever since he became junior high student, so this was a bit strange...

"Oh my, you are incredibly sharp" Koro-sensei was looking greatly surprised, either by his deductions or by the fact that he was actually smirking.

"Such a deduction is child's play for someone of my calibre" said Rimyuel with a close-eyed smirk. "Also, I wouldn't get my hopes up with finding anything worth noting in your little gossip book" said Rimyuel with his original poker face.

"nurufufufufufu, you never know, Rimyuel. That may be true for you, but what about Ritsu?" Asked Koro-sensei, while pointing behind him.

"Ritsu and I share a common interest in the way human's interact and react, human behavior in general, which is why we spend most of our time together discussing possible experiments, hypotheses, etc." said Rimyuel, before turning to look at the AI girl who looked slightly flustered as she replied.

"H-Hai" she said while a visible red was showing on her cheeks.

"Granted, I am interested in Ritsu, but not in the manner that you are all likely thinking now" explained Rimyuel with his poker face, but most of the class stopped listening after...'I am interested in Ritsu'.

Nearly the whole class looked at the two with mischievous smirks on their faces, which made the AI girl blush brightly.

"Ne ne why are you blushing Ritsu-nee?" Asked the innocent(?) Kiyoko as she tilted her head confusedly.

"N-no reason, Kiyoko-chan"

"Why are you stuttering, Ritsu-nee?" Asked the youngest redhead with innocent(?) eyes directed at the AI girl, who was getting more and more flustered.

"Yeah Ritsu, you feeling okay? You're looking a little red there" commented Rio with a devilish grin on her face.

"you sure, it's not something we need to look into?" Asked the male devil Karma with a wicked grin, which seemed to send a shiver down the AI girl's spine.

"I would appreciate it, if you would refrain from molesting Ritsu." Said Rimyuel with the same poker face, except that his eyes were closed in what would appear to be frustration, if his poker face wasn't so unreadable "It is neither productive nor beneficial for the parties involved."

They did stop, but started eying the mad scientist now with the same expressions as he brought out his phone, only to see Ritsu smiling at him in relief.

"Thank you, Rimyuel-kun" said the AI girl as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Rimyuel only nodded in response, though he did feel the corners of his lips hintings to lift up slightly, but he controlled it.

How odd...this was clearly something he wasn't used to experiencing. The only occasions when he would smirk was either by doing so as a part of an experiment or as a means of showing superiority or...on a handful of occasions when he discovers a new kernel of knowledge that he has yet to reach, which could potentially lead to a whole new world of wonderful research.

Odd indeed.

...

 **~Class 3-E, the following day, free time before homeroom~**

For the remainder of the day, Rimyuel was followed by the little red haired girl with the same pout and glare. She looked like a duckling following its mother...a really cute, red-haired, golden-eyed, 5 year old duckling. This was an oddity in itself, for Rimyuel had been sure that the little girl would lose interest in the experiment after a few hours, but Kiyoko was a persistent little girl, that much the self-proclaimed mad scientist could deduce.

The following day had been no better than the remainder of the last, the only difference with today was that he couldn't turn a blind eye on the little girl like he had done yesterday, of course he had seen this coming...but he didn't think that a little girl could be this...ingenious about her methods.

"I wanna know what happened tell me!" Exclaimed Kiyoko as she fired a water gun at him, which he only responded with the opening of an umbrella to block the...wasabi water?

Yes, he definitely couldn't turn a blind eye on this.

"I have already briefed you regarding the events of 'that' night, yesterday, did I not?" Said Rimyuel with his usual poker face as he held the umbrella up.

Kiyoko only pouted cutely, not that Rimyuel could see from behind the umbrella, but it's Kiyoko so of course it would be cute.

"You did, but you made it sound all complicated and made me confused on purpose" complained the little red head, while walking to reposition herself to Rimyuel's side.

"That is not my fault" said Rimyuel as he blocked the water gun again. "I simply told you what you wanted to know, if you are too young to understand, then I am not at fault." Stated the calm Rimyuel as Kiyoko pouted even more. That's when Kiyoko snuck up behind him to deliver one last squirt.

Rimyuel leaned away from his chair and opened the desk to the little girl, which was rigged by Kiyoko herself with stinkbombs. The girl's eyes widened, before a green stink cloud engulfed her, while Rimyuel stood away from said cloud.

He then proceeded to pull out a fan to blow away the stink cloud, revealing Kiyoko with her lips quivering as if she was about to cry.

"You made me stink" said the teary-eyed Kiyoko. Rimyuel raised an eyebrow at that.

"That was your trap, was it not?" Said Rimyuel, before Kiyoko looked away in defiance, Ritsu looked at them with concern, while Karma seemed to be stifling his laughter, which made the little girl glare at him.

Rimyuel sighed, before reaching into his labcoat pockets and pulling a small bottle of what looked like perfume. The bottle was shaped like a pyramid and held some sort of blueish green liquid inside. He kneeled down in front of the girl, who looked at him curiously.

"Do not move." He ordered before spraying her with the contents which came out as a mist of the same color. After a few seconds, he stopped and stood up, before brushing some dust from his labcoat.

"I don't smell anymore!" Exclaimed Kiyoko with surprise and happiness.

"Of course not, I sprayed you with my descentisizer" he said simply before sitting down on his seat, while eying the girl with an expression that seemed to say 'I hope you have learned your lesson now', despite being his usual poker face.

Kiyoko only pouted before climbing up her older brother's lap and glaring at the self-proclaimed mad scientist, while the older brother just stared at him with a smug and devilish grin.

"It seems that I have much more to look forward to" said Rimyuel, before stuffing his hands inside the coat's pockets. He had already gathered sufficient data regarding their day to day interactions, whatever he saw in front of him now as he panned the classroom slowly being filled with his new classmates were already things that he knew. That being said, there were still occasions where he would observe them intently, but not as much as before.

"Top of the morning to ya, class!" Said Koro-sensei as he walked inside the classroom. "We have a new teacher, starting today."

Rimyuel looked up with a raised eyebrow at that declaration. A new teacher? He never imagined that the principal would allow such a budget for this class. How peculiar...it wasn't likely for him to go over the top with E class...so...

"Good morning, everyone, I'll be your new math teacher" said a much more mature-looking and female version of a certain redhead prankster.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Yelled Kiyokp as she leapt from her brother's lap and sprinted towards her big sister, who carried the little girl in her arms.

Rimyuel only sighed and let his head hang in a way of saying 'ugh, three of them'

"and then there were three..." He said with a sigh before gripping the bridge of his nose. As if the rest of the class pestering him about what happened wasn't bad enough, now he has to deal with...what is most likely gonna be the most mischievous Akabane he has ever met...so far...as if Kiyoko wasn't handful already.

...

 **~E-class, after homeroom, math time~**

Rimyuel simply continued to observe their new teacher as if he was a detective trying to decipher her social behavior and her personality, to see if she could play a role in one of his special experiments. In other words, he was looking for clues that may lead to a solid conclusion. Just like how he would handle any other experiment he's done.

With that much observation done, he could safely deduce...

That Kara Akabane is, by far, the most mischievous and most devious sibling so far and given all three of them were here...he dreaded imagining what kind of convoluted pranks they'll try to pull to get him to spill the beans on what happened with Kayano and Nagisa.

He sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"Rimyuel?" Asked a concerned Ritsu from his phone. "Are you okay? You seem to be quite distressed."

"It's nothing, Ritsu. I'm just dreading what kind of convoluted stunts Kiyoko will be able to pull now, given the fact that both of her older siblings are now present." Explained Rimyuel with his usual poker face, but he seemed to sound slightly resigned.

"Hmmm...it does seem likely, but how can you be so sure?" Asked Ritsu curiously, which made the self-proclaimed mad scientist gesture to Kara who was currently giving a bar of chocolate to little Kiyoko.

"Because of how much they seem to spoil the little girl, it's highly likely that they'll help her out with whatever she's plotting in that brain of hers" Rimyuel said with a shrug before taking off his snowcap and sweeping back his short hair with jis hand; making a four strands stick out on his forehead, which seemed to look quite good, if you asked Ritsu. "Plus, they both love mischief, so it's almost certain that they'll participate"

He then pointed with his thumb towards Karma, who was smiling at him mischievously, without taking his eyes off of Ritsu.

"And that boy's smirk is only serving to prove my point further" said Rimyuel before stuffing his hands in his labcoat's pockets.

"hmm...so what do you intend to do?" Asked Ritsu with concern in her tone, while the self-proclaimed mad scientist just shrugged.

"I've already gotten the information that I needed regarding my classmates and so far I've yet to see anything that would be considered particularly worth studying, so there's not much to be disrupted, should they decide to go through whatever they're intending to do." Explained Rimyuel before turning his attention to the class at hand.

"I can inform you of any pranks that I may see being set up, if you'd like" said Ritsu happily, which prompted Rimyuel to reply with his usual poker face.

"That would be much appreciated"

Heaven knows just how many unorthodox and ingenious schemes THREE Akabanes can come up with when they put their minds together.

...

 **~A little while later, 5 minutes before the end of math class~**

"Alright, everybody I'll see you all again after lunch" said Kara Akabane as she held Kiyoko's hand as they departed for lunch the little girl waving cheerfully at the class.

Karma followed after them with his hands behind his head; the very picture of nonchalance.

Rimyuel just sighed at what this would likely lead to, Ritsu had agreed not to give the trio any hints, but he wasn't relying on that too much. Afterall, Ritsu knew them for much longer than him, save for Kara, so she would at least put them first before him.

He sighed for the umpteenth time today as he headed towards the field to have his lunch, no use worrying about things he can't change.

Once outside he just sat on the grassy field while looking distantly into the classroom, observing them intently, watching them as they all prepared their lunches to eat.

"You're looking a tad lonely."

Rimyuel blinked once. Twice. He looked up to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed maiden smiling at him widely.

Rio Nakamura, that was her name.

"Nakamura-san, Hello" he said tentatively before turning back to where he was staring while opening his own bento, which looked...royal to say the least with how many levels it had and with how it was arranged.

"No need to sound so guarded, I'm not here to grill you on some gossip or anything." Said Rio while sitting down beside him with the wide grin still on her face.

Rimyuel looked at her with a raised eyebrow and stayed silent.

"Hehehehe, But if you're going to talk willingly then I won't stop you" said Rio with an encouraging nudge.

"I still maintain that the participants have the right to their own privacy" he said neutrally with closed eyes

"Meh, it was worth a shot, didn't really think it would work" said Rio, taking the denial in stride. "Seriously, though, you don't gotta worry about that spilling out anymore, if even Koro-sensei couldn't get any info on it, chances are no one will"

"That's likely. Granted, it wasn't easy to do so and Ritsu did most of the work in that matter, speaking of which" Rimyuel said before taking out his phone with Ritsu smiling at him. "great job Ritsu"

"It's my pleasure, Rimyuel-kun" said the cheerful Ritsu.

Rimyuel only nodded and turned his attention to his bento, which he started nibbling absentmindedly, while his companion ate silently beside him. He didn't particularly react when the rest of the class, including Karma and Kiyoko, decided to join them, save for when he looked around him when laughter and smiles began filling the air, as well as, stories of many kinds.

This was clearly a far cry from the main campus students. He looked around him and he saw lively students who didn't keep worrying about grades and how to keep up with lectures...they just...looked happy, like they were all a family in this classroom. He remembered the times he had spent in 3-A. It was like a battleground where every man had to fend for themselves, they were on their own.

Another thing to note is that these people...had potential...they were special and unique; their individuality, their defining characteristic shines through; Kurahashi's loving and gentle nature, Isogai' "Ikemen" aura, Rio's mischievous and playful attitude, Maehara's harem-seeking mind, and a whole lot of other parameters. If this was a galge, he would say that these people were the heroines, while the main campus students were nothing more than...background characters.

He felt the urge to let the corner of his lips lift up ever so slightly as he closed his eyes in contemplation

 _How strange, I've never felt this feeling before in my previous classes._ He thought with the hints of a smile on his face as he placed a hand on his heart. _I haven't felt like this in school for...I can't even remember anymore._ _One thing's for certain though..._

He opened his eyes and sweeped across the field of happiness around him as they chattered and happily conversed without a care in the world; such a light and happy atmosphere.

 _Being sent to Class E is probably the most peculiar thing that happened to me ever since I went to this school_

...

After lunch everybody proceeded to walk back to the classroom, except this time they were walking along side Rimyuel, who felt the strange urge to smile yet again, for a reason that he failed to comprehend. He was about to open the door when...

"Ritsu?" Asked Rimyuel with a raised eyebrow, while looking at the girl on his phone.

The AI girl only nodded, while looking sheepish and slightly conflicted.

"Ritsu-nee!" Flailed an outraged Kiyoko as she waved her hands in the air cutely, obviously mad because Ritsu had exposed something they were planning.

Rimyuel sighed while the rest of the class just looked at the exchange with confused expressions on their faces. The self-proclaimed mad scientist proceeded to open the door widely without actually going through it.

Sure enough, a green mist exploded in front of the doorframe, which smelled suspiciously like wasabi, followed by a bucket of what looked like glue falling and a spray of feathers.

Rimyuel sighed yet again.

Yup, more ingenious and convoluted schemes indeed. You'd think that someone with the attention span of a five year old would give up on the whole gossip hunting after a few hours, but no dice.

"Wait, what was that all about?!" Exclaimed an outraged Megu Kataoka as she stared at the mess on the classroom's floor. That's only natural given her infamous strict mother-in-law personality and being the female class rep and all.

"Clearly a trap set specifically for me in an attempt to get me to talk about what happened during on faithful night" recited a neutral Rimyuel as he looked at the male troublemaker. "You really should give up now, if our gossip-loving teacher can't find out about it, then it's highly unlikely that you will"

Karma only took the statement in stride replying. "You never know and besides, Kiyoko was the one who came up with this whole set up, I just helped her with putting them into place." He said with a shrug.

"I'll keep pranking you until you tell me what happened" declared a determined Kiyoko as she pointed at the labcoat wearing boy, while the girls just squealed at her cuteness, save for Megu who was busy scolding the older brother.

Once again, Rimyuel found himself staring at the whole scene with curiosity and perplexity in mind. He couldn't understand it, but he felt so at ease here, unlike when he was back in the A class...

"Alright, everyone take your seats, it's time for Math" declared Kara Akabane as she entered the room with a smile on her face directed at the girls surrounding Kiyoko.

Rimyuel did as he was told, but he didn't sit down on his seat again instead he placed one foot on the chair...

 ***GA-CHAIR COLLAPSING!***

...and the whole thing just collapsed in on itself as the legs of the chair gave way...

 ***GA-WATER BALLOONS FALLING***

...followed by several water balloons (filled with wasabi water) falling down from the ceiling and splashing down on the chair that had just collapsed. Rimyuel opened his umbrella so as to keep himself from getting wet.

Everyone just watched the scene with wide eyes though three of said audience looked on more because of disbelief and disappointment than surprise and shock.

Rimyuel silently took off his back pack and took out several random items that when put together assembled into a rolling chair, the ones that you usually find on computer desks, before sitting down with the back rest facing front and looking at the front of the class attentively.

All that and he didn't so much as flinch.

...

After that little incident, Rimyuel spent every waking moment of the afternoon, that didn't consist of study time and lectures, dodging straightforward pranks to more intricate pranoing schemes, ranging from Kiyoko firing wasabi water at him to Kiyoko setting up wasabi bombs near him. Rimyuel kept on a poker face the whole time, but if he was being honest, it's starting to get more than a little...inconvenient. He wouldn't go as far as saying it was disruptive of his studies, he just found it rather inconvenient for him to have to keep watch for what ever that little innocent(?) girls got cooking up in that brain of hers which is why...

"I'll make you a deal, if you agree to stop this incessant pranking of yours in a futile attempt to get me to talk, then I will treat you to anything you'd like to do for the remainder of this afternoon." Said Rimyuel with the same poker face to the little five year old in the classroom. Classes have been dismissed early for the day so it seemed like the perfect timing.

Also, it's relatively easy to appease a five year old juat give her whatever she wants and that's it.

Kiyoko tilted her head cutely, obviously considering the offer, while the rest of the class seemed torn between feeling worried and feeling happy at the sight.

"Anything?" Asked Kiyoko with an excited gleam in her eyes, which only made the older brother snicker mischievously at the self-proclaimed mad scientist, while the math teacher stifled a chuckle knowingly.

"You might want to reconsider your offer, Rimyuel" said Kara with a knowing smile on her face. Anyone who actually knew Kiyoko would know that she has quite sweet tooth and a knack for eating. She hoped that Rimyuel wasn't too fond of his wallet. "You might be biting off more than you can chew"

"Perhaps" was all he said in reply. Truth be told, Rimyuel has over millions of yen in his bank account alone and over 2 million in his wallet as of this moment; such things were the benefits of having international scientists for parents and having quite a lot of experiments that are more than in demand by certain clients.

In other words, he could probably handle the cravings of a little five year old.

"Okay, deal, Rimyuel-nii-chan" exclaimed a happy Kiyoko as she slung her bunny backpack over her shoulders, before grabbing the self-proclaimed mad scientist's hand and dragging him through the classroom and towards the door. "let's start at the candyshop first, then the cakeshop..."

"Hold it right there" said Kara as she blocked the door. Kiyoko simply blinked confusedly, while Rimyuel just looked on with the same poker face.

"Onee-chan?"

"I have to set a few rules first. For you," said Kara as she kneeled down in front of little Kiyoko. "Behave yourself, don't get yourself lost, and don't go anywhere without Rimyuel okay?" Said Kara with a soft expression on her face as the older sister smoothed the girl's hair.

"Hai~" said Kiyoko in a sing song voice while raising her hand happily and cutely.

She then rose up before leaning on Rimyuel with a slightly(?) darker expression on her face, which didn't even make Rimyuel flinch.

"and as for you, if anything bad happens to our precious baby sister-"

"Most likely I will find myself sporting major lacerations on multiple parts of my body, multiple severe physical blunt traumas, and major bone fractures typically aimed near vital organs if not comatosed on a hospital bed, due to what ever may be brewing in that cockamamie brain of yours that seems to run in this generation." Rimyuel recited before Kara could so much as say another word. His phrasing and words really unnerved the class and the fact that he was saying all that with a straight face which was devoid of any sort of emotion only unnerved them even more.

"Hmmm..." Kara seemed to study his expression for a good few seconds, probably looking for any leakage of some kind, but she won't be finding anything.

"Also, that would be highly unlikely, considering the fact that Ritsu would be coming with us and that Koro-sensei will probably be watching us from afar, not to mention that some of the class will most likely be stalking us"

"Gh-" that last sentence prompted majority of the class to blanch in surprise at being easily predicted.

"Hmmm...okay, then. Have fun you two" said Kara as she gave them a warm smile as she side-stepped the door, allowing them to pass.

...

 **~marketplace, a little while after they left, around 3 o'clock~**

Cute little Kiyoko Akabane was skipping happily a few feet ahead of Rimyuel, who was following the little girl to their first destination, wherever that place may be. He did agree to treat the little girl to anything she'd like so...

"Ritsu, do you have an idea as to where Kiyoko might be leading us?" Asked Rimyuel as he took out his phone.

"Hmmm..." Ritsu concentrated for a few seconds before opening her eyes with a smile. "She's most likely leading us to her favorite sweets shop. It's just up ahead"

Rimyuel nodded his thanks, while trying his best not to sigh at his classmate's et.m. of camouflage and :, which involved hiding behind bushes with cheap plastic branches. He hasn't exactly spotted them all, but he did spot a familiar head of blue and green pigtails.

Maybe they want him to notice them, in hopes that he'll invite them to their little food trip.

Yup, that's probably it.

"Ne ne, Rimyuel-nii-chan, here's our first stop" said little Kiyoko happily as she pointed to a nearby sweets shop.

He only nodded before following the girl inside. Sure enough, Kiyoko immediately got to work by grabbing seemingly random items from the shelves, while looking like a kid in a cand-...oh, wait...

At any rate, once they were finished the two of them walked out of the store with the red head carrying a particularly **HUGE** plastic bag filled with different kinds of chocolates and treats, whole holding a particularly large swirly lollipop that was rought the same size as her head...how she intends on eating that, Rimyuel doesn't know.

From behind the bushes, the whole E-class, save for Karma and Itona, gaped at the sheer size of the bag Kiyoko was carrying. The former just smiled proudly, while the latter just remained indifferent.

Once they recovered, Megu started chastising Karma about letting Kiyoko have too much sweets, while Kayano and mostly the rest of the girls started drooling over the bag.

A little while later of following and observing, they saw the two enter an ice cream parlor, where Kiyoko and Rimyuel got their fill on more than a few ice cream desserts. Rimyuel even experimented a bit by mixing different flavors and turning them into a milkshake...

"So good~" cheered a happy Kiyoko as she drank her milkshake, while kicking her legs back and forth under the table.

Rimyuel silently dranks his while maintaining his poker face, while looking elsewhere.

"Ne, Rimyuel-nii-chan..." Rimyuel turned his attention to the little girl in front of him who was tilting her head as if he grew a second head.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you ever smile or laugh...why do you look so...empty?" Asked Kiyoko with concern.

Rimyuel was then reminded of his time as an A student, always feeling like he had to constantly improve, the pressure of giving a stellar performance on everything, how everyone is so hell-bent on understanding every lecture taught at high speeds, how everyone was too busy worrying about their futures and their grades to even bother interacting with each other...

"I never found a reason to do so in my previous class and I suppose that I brought this attitude with me as I transferred" was all he said with his usual straight face. "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable"

Kiyoko only shook her head before smiling at him brightly.

"Don't worry, you're part of our family now." Declared Kiyoko happily. "It's fun being in our family we get to have a lot of fun with octopus-sensei, PE-sensei, and Pretty Lady. It'll be fun!" She exclaimed with child-like enthusiasm, while Rimyuel felt the urge to smile yet again, but supressed it.

Behind the bushes, the class couldn't help but smile proudly at the littlest Akabane who had the biggest heart.

"I see..." Was what Rimyuel said before he gave up on supressing the urge to lift the corner of his lips and gave Kiyoko a small smile. "So where would you like to go next, Kiyoko?"

...

After that little conversation they ended up in a rather expensive but high quality pastry shop. Kiyoko was hesitant to go inside given that the place was pricey, but Rimyuel didn't so much as blink as he walked inside and saw the prices on the displays, naturally.

"Ne, Rimyuel-nii-chan, are you sure it's okay to be here?" Asked an uneasy Kiyoko. Rimyuel only looked at Kiyoko and smiled a small smile in reassurance.

"Yes, I did promise to treat you, so if this is where you wany to eat then, this is where going to eat" said Rimyuel before following her gaze, which was directed at the other customers.

"They're here to eat and so are we, there's nothing to feel uneasy about, Kiyoko" said Rimyuel.

Yes, this place was pricey and yes, the treats were delicious, which is exactly why they were earning more than a few discriminating stares from the other customers. Some were even making a show of eating a more expensive pastry, no doubt in an attempt to make them feel envy, but Rimyuel showed no emotion towards them...or rather he didn't want to waste any more attention on them...

But those stares probably turned into jawdrops when their food arrived. Dozens upon dozens of really delicious-looking pastries were lined up on their table ranging from hand-made eclairs to cake rolls. Kiyoko's eyes glistened in amazement, before partaking in the delectable pastries.

Meanwhile in the bushes...

"Umm...Kayano?" Nagisa asked as Kayano had comical tears streaming down her face as she looked at the dozens upon dozens of pastries laid out in front of the pair.

"How are they even going to finish that?..." Drawled Kayano sadly with the same comical tears.

"How can he even afford so many pastries?! From this pastry shop no less?" Asked Maehara in outrage and envy.

"I'll say this, Rimyuel sure does know his way around branding sweets" said Okano while staring at the surplus of pastries.

"He sure knows how to spoil the kid that's for sure" Said Megu with a sigh and crossed arms.

"I'm sure he had the best of intentions in mind when he did this" said Isogai with an awkward laugh and headscratch.

"Looks like somebody's got an extra large piggy bank, I wonder where he gets that from?" Asked Rio nonchalantly, her little question was answered by a certain purple-haired girl.

"Rimyuel's family is pretty well-known in the field of science and have stacked quite a fortune from their numerous discoveries and experiments. Rimyuel has also brought life to new breeds of wildlife and botany, which are sold for fortune on the count of being very rare. So this sort of venture isn't unfeasible" Recited Ritsu with a smile as the others gaped in shock. "I can also comfirm that his bank account has about tens of millions of yen"

"TENS OF MILLIONS?!" They all exclaimed.

"no wonder he can afford to spend this much on pastries and cakes" Said Sugino as he stared incredulously at their new classmate.

"I don't think Rimyuel would mind if we joined him and Kiyoko, what do you all think?" Asked Koro-sensei who was drooling up a flood.

Back in the cakeshop, Rimyuel sighed with a smile and a chuckle as he spotted their little show from the corner of his eye. He even placed a hand on his eyes and shook his head in amusement. It felt nice to say the least, slightly peculiar and foreign but the feeling was nice.

This prompted little, eclair-eating, Kiyoko look up with a tilted head in confusion.

"Hoe? What's so funny, Rimyuel-nii-chan?"

Rimyuel only gestured vaguely to where the class was hiding, while trying to stifle his chuckles, which was made infinitely harder by Kiyoko's own burst into laughter.

He then took out his phone to talk to Ritsu...

"Ritsu, could you establish a video call with the rest of our class?" He asked while stifling his laughter. Ritsu smiled warmly at the sight of Rimyuel looking happy, before giving a salute and said

"Hai~"

A few seconds later a black screen appeared on top of Ritsu's figure next to her legs. The black screen was then replaced by the image of the whole class avoiding the drool of Koro-sensei.

He lost it.

"ahahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed out loud and it felt really good, incredibly refreshing and invigorating to say the least. He showed Kiyoko the phone and ended up joining in the laughter with him.

"It's not funny!" They all yelled angrily, which made him laugh even more than before.

Once he (somewhat) got his bearings, he invited them over to join them as a new set of pastries arrived at their table.

He certainly didn't need to tell them twice.

And so, the rest of the afternoon was spent eating pastries like there's no tomorrow, laughing happily together like a family, and moments that Rimyuel thought he'd never feel in his class again.

...

 **~the following day, Kunukigaoka Junior High main campus~**

Rimyuel was looking forward to going to his new class today, he felt himself smiling the whole way, which was a little foreign to him given how long it's been, but he's got a feeling that he's going to get used to it because he couldn't find any shortage of reasons to smile when he was with his new class.

He was about to climb the mountain road, when he suddenly spotted two Class D grunts in front of a vending machine who were looking like they were arguing with someone he couldn't see. They kicked something and the next thing he knew Kiyoko was running up the mountain in tears, while the class D grunts were laughing their asses off.

His mood suddenly darkened and his glasses reflected the light from the sun; hiding his eyes. He then began approaching the two, who were still laughing, with a very frightening aura surrounding him.

The only thing missing would be the sound of large screw in his head clicking with every turn.

The class D grunts' laughter cut off abrubtly and Rimyuel could almost _see_ the look on their faces.

The same face anime characters makes when they realized that they've just done something unbelievably stupid.

...

...

 **Omake: Try not to have too much fun**

 **...**

 **...**

Everyone in the classroom, including all the teachers, were trying to calm down Kiyoko's crying, as well as, ease her pain from when she was kicked by the class D grunts.

She had already explained the situation to all of them and, needless to say, they were than a little pissed off that they would pick on a little girl. The responses were the most severe from the older brother and older sister of the little girl, but they could wait for a later time to exact their revenge right mow they had to take care of their lrevious baby sister.

"What nerve! Picking on a little girl like that" exclaimed Irina in outrage, while the rest of the class agreed as they all began murmuring assents to one another.

"Ritsu, can you get copy of the surveillance footage from the event?" Asked Koro-sensei while tending to Kiyoko by giving her a box of milk, which she took sniffling.

"Yes, sir" even Ritsu wasn't in the best of spirits as she closed her eyes in concentration. After a few seconds, Ritsu's eyes shot open in surprise and she placed a hand on her mouth as whatever she was seeing in the footage continued.

All of Class 3E looked at her confusedly and watched intently as whatever she was watching continued. After a few more seconds, Karasuma spoke up.

"Ritsu, what happened?"

"Oh...um...I would explain, but I think Rimyuel would prefer to do so" said Ritsu while smiling brightly with a slight blush on her face as Rimyuel came through the door with a less than pleased expression on his face.

He took a deep breath with closed eyes as he calmed down befoew softening his expression, took out a box of cookie and cream Pocky and handed it to Kiyoko who took the sweets while sniffling.

He then proceeded to pat Kiyoko's head comfortingly, before Koro-sensei spoke up.

"Rimyuel, would you mind explaining what Ritsu is talking about?" Asked Koro-sensei, which prompted the mad scientist to look up at the ceiling from the corner of his eye, as if remembering something, before he plastered on an expression that should belong on Karma or Kara's faces.

He then gave a dark chuckle, before holding up a rope at eye level for all of them to see.

"Koro-sensei would you mind putting on a disguise" whispered Rimyuel quietly, which the octopus immediately complied with.

"Kiyoko" the little girl looked at him confusedly. "Do you remember who made you cry?" She nodded quietly.

"Uh-huh, I was trying to buy some juice but they were making leave they took my money and kicked me" said Kiyoko miserably, followed by Karma and Kara clenching their teeth tightly.

"I see..." Said Rimyuel before emitting a quiet laugh suitable for a mad scientist. "Then please tell me..."

He yanked on the rope and something big immediately burst through the door, into the classroom, and in front of the teacher's table where everyone was gathered.

The item in question was a vending machine, which would've been weird enough as it is, but the kicker was that...

There were two Class D grunts shoved upside down inside the machine with their faces pressing against the glass and the door to the machine was also welded shut.

They weren't just any class D grunts, they're the same grunts that made Kiyoko cry...

"Are these the one's that made you cry?" Asked Rimyuel with a soft smile to which Kiyoko only nodded, while the rest of the class were still trying to process the fact that Rimyuel had just shoved two students upside down inside a vending machine and welded it shut.

Well, at least they knew what caught Ritsu off guard.

He then pressed a number on the side and took the item from the hatch at the bottom.

Why that machine was still working is anyone's guess.

Rimyuel handed the girl a box of strawberry milk, which was what she had originally wanted to buy before.

"Fair warning" he said to the grunts in the machine as he frowned at them and gestured at Karma and Kara. "These two are the older siblings of this little girl that you bullied and what I did is going look like an act of mercy next to what they have in stored for you"

As if one cue, the older Akabanes took on a deadly aura as they glared at the vending-machine-bound-duo, who were starting to panic as they goy dragged away into the hall.

"Oh, Karma? Kara?"

They turned to look at Rimyuel, who was comforting Kiyoko.

"Try not to have too much fun"

...

 **...**

 **"my my, it seems that our little family is ever growing, wouldn't you say?" Said Koro-sensei as he waved at the fourth wall. "Hello again viewers, it's been a while hasn't it? Rest assured that this story will continue and shall never be abandoned!" He declared.**

 **"Now as for the addition of the third and eldest Akabane sibling, credit goes to animeandmangafangirl and her story "Karma has another one" said Koro-sensei happily. "Plus it seems that Rimyuel is getting quite attached to his new classmates. Stay tuned and leave some reviews while you're at it. Oh and here let me give you a little preview on what's going to happen next..."**

...

Rimyuel was standing in front of a lab table, which was covered with a white sheet. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes to confirm that the class pervs were outside the room, which meant that only Nagisa, Karma, Itona, and Isogai were the only male students present.

He smiled at Ritsu's full body LCD display, which made the girl blush as she smiled back. She was also getting nervous about this. There were a lot of insercurities and uncertainties that she couldn't get past and she was more than a little uneasy to do this, but she knew that Rimyuel would guide her the whole way, as well as, her classmates and teachers.

"So what's so important that you called us all here?" Asked Mr. Karasuma.

"Yeah, and what's under the white sheet, it looks a lot like a body" said a suggestive Rio with her devil horns.

"I bet it's a naked body, since you asked most of the boys to leave" said a mischievous Karma with devil tail and horns.

"Ne ne, Rimyuel-nii-chan, what's on the table?" Kiyoko asked excitedly.

"Patience everyone, I'm sure that whatever's under that white sheet will be worth the suspense, right Rimyuel" said Koro-sensei.

"Y-yes" said Rimyuel as he was still blushing at Karma's comment. He cleared his throat to get rid of his nerves, before he propped up the table vertically, while keeping the sheet on. He glanced at everyone's faces before grabbing the top of the sheet.

He smiled at them brightly as he declared. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Ritsu in the flesh!"

...

 **"okay that's enough of that" said Koro-sensei with smug smile. "If you want to find out more wait for the next chapter and leave a review. See you next time"**

 **Koro-sensei said before flying off.**


	7. Chapter 6: Ritsu gets an Upgrade

**Chapter 6: Ritsu Gets an Upgrade**

 **...**

 **...**

 **~Assasination classroom, early morning, around 6:30~**

Everyone was rather early today, which was very surprising considering the fact that the boys weren't planning on looking up the girls' skirts with an RC tank and if they were to be asked they really didn't know why at all, not that they mind.

However, once they entered the classroom a rather strong feeling of nostalgia over took them once they spotted the black rectangular container near the back of the room, which housed their 27th classmate, Ritsu. Mainly because of the fact that she looked bigger...LED screen-wise...they had all gathered in front around their classmate with mutters of confusion.

Koro-sensei was forbidden from upgrading Ritsu and though the AI girl seemed to have maintained majority of her upgrades, she wasn't able to keep the LED display, yet here she was now sporting the same large full body screen from before.

Now, the question on everyone's mind is, if Koro-sensei didn't upgrade her again, then who did?

"Top of the morning to ya!"

Well it seems that they would be getting their answer sooner than I thought because their yellow octopus mach 20 speeding teacher had just entered their classroom wearing the same smile he almost always wore.

"Hey, Koro-sensei, you're not allowed to upgrade, Ritsu, right?" Asked the male Class Rep Isogai, which prompted everyone to look at the octopoid teacher.

"Yes, that's correct, though I do recall that she maintained the upgrades I gave her. So I don't think I would need to do so even if I was allowed to" said the puzzled teacher as he looked at all of them. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you see..." Isogai trailed off because the familiar sound of Ritsu starting up caught everyone's attention.

"Good morning, everybody. Hi there." Said the cheerful Ritsu in a full body LED display.

Needless to say, everyone in the classroom was shocked as they saw their classmates full body, complete with grassy garden background. Wow, its definitely been a long time since they've seen this version of their AI classmate.

"Umm...Ritsu?" Asked a hesitant Megu.

"Yes?"

"Not that I'm disappointed or anything, but...who did this to you and why?" Asked Megu while looking over the AI girl with wide eyes.

"I've never been allowed to upgrade you again, Ritsu. So who upgraded you? I must say that they've done a marvelous job in doing so" Koro-sensei then touched Ritsu's hair to which the AI girl responded by leaning into the touch. "It's not only a full-body LED display, but its a capacitative 3-D touch screen display. My, this is quite excellent work, I'm impressed"

"hehehe" Ritsu only giggled cheerfully, enjoying the touch, almost like she was actually feeling it.

"Wait, can you actually feel that?" Asked a shocked Okano, to which the AI girl only nodded sheepishly.

"H-How...how is that possible...?" Even Koro-sensei was taken off guard by this development as he spoke the question on everyone's mind. "In theory it can be done with the use of extremely sensitive thermal and motion sensors, along with, the 3-D touchscreen but..."

"She already has the capacity to feel human emotions and feelings" came a voice from directly behind them. They turned around and sure enough, Rimyuel was sitting on his rolling chair in his own typical manner and the same poker face. "All I did was give her the increased ability to perceive the source of said emotions in a more indept level than she once had. These upgrades would be useless if she didn't already have the capacity for such emotions" explained Rimyuel before rolling over to them at a high speed before stopping in front of the smiling and blushing AI girl. "In other words, she can now perceive and feel emotions in a way similar to how a normal girl would. For example..."

He trailed off as he turned his attention to the AI girl who was slightly blushing and fidgeting.

"Ritsu how are you feeling right now? Specifically, when it comes to your face?" Rimyuel asked neutrally.

"O-Oh, umm...well, my face is feeling rather hot right now, my chest feels rather...heavy...and I feel somewhat uncomfortable" said the honest Ritsu as she averted her gaze from the mad scientist with a smile.

"Increased Perception is the main focus of this particular upgrade." Rimyuel then spots the curious gaze of little Kiyoko Akabane. "Kiyoko" the redhead looked at the boy with tilted head. "would you like to give Ritsu a hug?"

With that, Kiyoko smiled happily and nodded before skipping in front of Ritsu and hugged her legs...or at least the part of the screen that showed her legs and Ritsu seemed to perceive and sense the feeling and couldn't help but smile and let tears of joy fall from her eyes.

"This all so feels like a dream" she said cheerfully with tears of joy spilling from her eyes. "Before now, I used to be only able to see you all and your world from behind my window. A piece of glass that seperates me from your world...but now...now I feel like I'm actually with you all. I can feel your presences, your warmth, everything. It's as if I stepped out of that window and managed to join you all"

The rest of the class couldn't help but smile at Ritsu' small celebration. She truly was happy about her new upgrade and no one really wanted to take her down from her personal cloud 9.

"This truly is an amazing feat you've done, Rimyuel, I am truly shocked and at the same time overjoyed by what you managed to accomplish" praised Koro-sensei as the other students looked at the mad scientist who eyed Koro-sensei with narrowed eyes.

"Shocked?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Are you implying that you are surprised to find out that I have a sufficient IQ level to achieve this feat when you orginally doubted such a concept?" Asked Rimyuel with eyes narrowed in accusation, while the rest of the class just smile mischievously at their teacher.

"Nyuya?!" Exclaimed Koro-sensei as he started sweating buckets in his nervousness. "that's not it at all, Rimyuel, you just misunderstood, that's all"

"First you underestimate me IQ level to perform such an upgrade and now you're underestimating my ability to understand the meaning of your statement" Rimyuel stated with narrowed eyes while the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly. Koro-sensei didn't seem to notice because he was too busy flailing his tentacles every which way in panic as he tried to come up with on the spot explanations, while the rest of the class started laughing at the sight.

Even Ritsu was laughing now and it felt completely different from what she was used to, to say the least.

What an eventful day there's a new upgrade for Ritsu and a raging argument(?) about Rimyuel's IQ level and abilities...

And the day has barely even begun... :D.

...

Class began and things were going smoothly like any other day. For Ritsu, however, she can't help but be mesmerized by her new upgrades. She knew that it wasn't complete, in the sense that she can't physically interact with them, but still this was amazing as it is.

The best comparison she could give would be like stepping into a virtual reality world, with the exception of not being very mobile, but otherwise it felt exactly like that.

The others had already expressed that they were happy for the AI girl's upgrade and Ritsu had been very thankful towards the person responsible for said upgrades. Rimyuel had said to her that he was going to give her the "gift" he had promised her when she kept quiet about the whole Nagisa x Kayano incident, she had never expected a gift of this magnitude though.

She looked over at the boy in question who was resting his head on his arms while leaning forward on the back of his rolling chair. Honestly, it didn't look really comfortable, but the reason why Ritsu looked at him was because she was trying to decipher why he would give her such an upgrade and spend majority of last night awake as he instilled said upgrades.

True, Rimyuel did give her his reason and she quotes

"You are an Anomaly. Your capacity to feel human emotions and your free will fascinates me. You have piqued my interest, which is why I am undergoing my latest experiment project with you. You need not thank me for I am doing this for my own benefit"

He had said to her last night with his usual poker face, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was something else besides that very reason; an ulterior motive. She didn't understand why she was looking into such a concept with this much curiosity nor did she understand why she was feeling...giddy and happy by the possibility that there is.

She felt herself blush for a reason she didn't quite understand. It was like...she was hoping for something...

"nurufufufufufu" she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard their teacher chuckling subtly with a pink face. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, she looked at her classmates hoping for some enlightenment...

Only to find that most of them were grinning at her mischievously, while some of them were looking from her to Rimyuel repeatedly.

She suddenly felt herself blush for another reason she couldn't understand before looking at her classmates in a somewhat panicked manner.

"W-wh-what is it?" Asked the flustered AI girl, which only prompted most of her classmates to stifle their giggles and snickers.

"Say, Ritsu, you've been staring at Rimyuel for a while now and with a red blush, no less, care to explain?" Said a snickering Karma as she eyed the two of them suggestively.

"Looks like little Ritsu's slowly starting to get interested in boys, huh?" Said a snickering Rio as she eyed the two of them mischievously.

"This is so much like that romance manga, where the AI girl starts falling in love with a human." Said Fuwa excitedly.

"W-what?! N-no no no, you've got it all wrong" she wanted to explain further but she couldn't quite form the words to respond and her face was feeling extra hot as well. She was definitely having trouble with these new...senses. "Ano...umm...you see...I..."

The fact that she couldn't form complete sentences was all the more reason for the class to widen their grins.

"Why are you all acting like she's some sort of teenage girl who has a crush" Terasaka said with a scoff while turning away from the AI girl. "She's still just a comp-YAH?!"

Terasaka practically jumped three feet in the air when he suddenly saw that Rimyuel was standing right in front of him with his seemingly usual poker face, but one could see that his expression was subtly contorting with annoyance and frustration. Protective much?

"Ritsu is far from being just an ordinary computer that has no free will and simply does what ever someone programs her to do, when she was first introduced to this class" Rimyuel started with his seemingly normal voice, but there was a subtle amount of venom that a normal person wouldn't be able to detect. "In her current state, she can pass for a real life girl with her enchanced perceptions and senses. Calling her a machine at this point in time would be both an atrocity as well as a personal insult to my skills as a scientist and to Ritsu's humanity as a person."

Terasaka found himself leaning back nervously in his seat as Rimyuel got in his face with every word.

"In other words, Ritsu is not a computer, machine, contraption, mechanism or any variation of the word and I will take any contradiction to said fact personally" Rimyuel finished with a small glare which seemed to make Terasaka back down.

While that little tangent may be considered as tense and threatening, this only served to add fuel to the fire.

"Whoa, someone's a little protective of our little Ritsu, huh?" Commented Rio with a mischievous smirk and devil horns

"Well, he did say that he was interested in Ritsu, so this should be expected" commented Karma with his devil horns showing.

"Naturally, I am quite sensitive when it comes to my experiments and my works, so this response is nothing to be concerned about" said Rimyuel with his usual tone of voice, albeit with a subtle amount of fondness. "And I only speak the truth, Ritsu is no longer an ordinary machine. Granted, given her physical predicament, most civilians would still think of her as a machine, but that is something I plan to change very very soon" he said while looking at Ritsu who smile back at him with closed eyes.

Rimyuel's eyes widened when he suddenly felt his heart skip a beat and blood rush to his face for some reason. He quickly turned away with a hand on his heart.

"what...was that?" He muttered under his breath as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"nurufufufufufu" was all Koro-sensei said as he jotted a few things down in his little OTP book and if one listened closely enough they would be able to hear him say. "Another pairing for this class, I always knew Ritsu would get a boy of her own"

Yeeeeaah...

...

A few minutes later at lunch time, which Ritsu planned on spending by studying her new upgrades and learning their ins and outs while her classmates had their lunch, but...

"Ritsu, I'd like to perform a few tests to see if your new perceptors and sensors are working properly" Rimyuel had approached her with the same poker face, while he was now sitting...in his usual rolling chair. Ritsu blinked before smiling happily at her classmate.

"Hai~" she replied before virtually sitting down on her own chair, while Rimyuel took out an old-fashioned pipe and blowing out some bubbles from the end in a somewhat Sherlock Holmes motif.

"Excellent. First I am going to test your sensual perceptors." Said Rimyuel, before he touched Ritsu's side, before moving his finger up and down.

"Ahahahahahaha...Rimyuel-kun that tickles" said Ritsu in between her fits of giggle, but Rimyuel only proceeded to add a bit more pressure which caused Ritsu's fits of laughter to increase.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Ritsu whole holding her sides in an attempt to block Rimyuel's touch. Strangely enough, it did block out the sensation to Ritsu's relief.

"Fascinating" Rimyuel muttered with his eyes slightly gleaming from the new discovery and the corner of his lips began twitching up in a smile. "Let's try something else, he then pulled out a handkerchief and pressed against Ritsu's outstretched hand.

"It feel soft and smooth, but feels really thin, though..." Ritsu said as she concentrated on the texture of what was in her hand. "Silk?"

"Outstanding, truly outstanding" Rimyuel was frantically writing down data on his notebook at blistering speeds and a growing smile on his face. He then outstretched his hand and placed it on her own virtual hand.

At that moment, Ritsu could really feel the warmth of the scientist's hand in her own. It fascinated her to the point where all her attention was focused on the warmth in her palm. In reality, only a few seconds have passed yet it felt like a small eternity to the AI girl as she focused on the boy's hand...

...as well as try to calm down her suddenly rising heartbeat and aching chest...

She had subconsciously accessed similar moments like this to try and understand the warmth that she felt and the results she got, served to make blood rush to her face and for her chest to suddenly ache...in a good way.

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu was then snapped out of her reverie by Rimyuel's prompt. The AI girl blinked once. Twice. As if she had only now noticed the other boy's presence.

"Can't you feel this?" Asked Rimyuel with furrowed eyebrows in disappointment, looking crestfallen.

"I-I can, Rimyuel-kun. It just took me a little off guard."

"Off-guard? How so?" Rimyuel asked while already preparing his notebook for a new piece of knowledge that he may not have reached yet, which could lead to a whole new level of wonderful research.

"It's nothing you need to look into, Rimyuel-kun" Ritsu said while shaking her head dismissively with a smile. "I just felt my chest ache somewhat that's all"

Contrary to what Ritsu believed, Rimyuel found that little kernel of information quite interesting. Ritsu was making leaps of progress when it comes to her new perceptions and sensations faster than he had ever expected.

"Extraordinary" muttered Rimyuel with a growing smile on his face before blowing out a few bubbles from his SH pipe.

"what's going on here?"

"Are you testing out Ritsu's new upgrades? I wanna join in"

Some of the class girls then showed up from their lunch break and were currently walking towards the pair. Rimyuel looked behind and sure enough, Hinano, Hinata, Toka, and Megu were qalking towards them.

"I'm testing Ritsu's sensation perceptors, you may join in if you'd like" said Rimyuel who was still more than a little giddy from his earlier excitement.

That's when the four girls then took a seat relatively near Ritsu as they all tested her new upgrade by putting various items in her hand. It went well to say the least, but Rimyuel did find a small detail or chink in the armor. Ritsu could feel the texture and temperature of anything the touches her screen, but she is unable to visualize the shape or actually feel the shape of the object.

Definitely something to work on for the self-proclaimed mad scientist.

"Okay, it's time for the second set of tests" Rimyuel said before he turned on a small fan infront of Ritsu, who seemed to be feeling the cold breeze just fine. Rimyuel took that down.

"So you basically upgraded her senses then?" Asked Megu as Rimyuel continued to test Ritsu's new upgrades.

"Yes, as well as, improve her ability to interact with all of us. In other words, what you do to a physically human girl, will have the same effect on her." Said Rimyuel in a monotonous voice. "And you better not be planning on flipping her skirt or attempting to undress her, Okajima."

Rimyuel didn't even turn around to face the class perv, but he could practically see the boy falter.

The girls glared at the class perv with disgust.

"same goes for you, Maehara, Mimura, Takebayashi, Muramatsu, Terasaka, Yoshida, Kimura and Suguya" said Rimyuel earning him a few shocked expressions and attempted denials.

"Wh-wha? We would never do something like that to Ritsu..."

"Yeah, no way we would ever do that"

Rimyuel just scoffed before rolling his eyes withoit facing them. "Yeah and I'm the Pope" he said with his monotonous voice, but it still drew out a few giggles from the girls. One particular sound of giggling seemed to pique his attention.

He looked over at Ritsu who was trying to supress her giggles with her hands. Rimyuel found himself drawn to the sound to the point where all his attention seemed to focus on Ritsu's laugh. He even felt the corners of his lips twitch up.

 _How peculiar..._

"At any rate, given your previous actions, your social behavioral patterns, which are largely governed by the sudden spike in your hormones that usually occurs during this stage in one's life and the fact that you had once asked Ritsu to make a fish-eye lens correction program with a similar goal in mind" Rimyuel eye twitched when he said that last part. "it is unlikely that you would let such an opportunity to pass."

"Guh."

"Whoa, seems to me that someone is just a little jealous" said Rio with a mischievous smile as she walked her towards the other girls surrounding Ritsu.

Rimyuel only raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why, pray tell, would I have any reason to be jealous?"

Rio only smirked wider. "No need to be so reserved, I can tell that you wanted to do the same thing."

"What? Were you planning on doing that?!" Said a furious Megu who got up on Rimyuel's face.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would be the least bit interested in seeing any girl's undergarments and/or exposing them indecently for the same reason as them or any reason that doesn't involve experimental data gathering and scientific observation?" Rimyuel asked with a raised eyebrow and a poker face, though his tone did sound a bit sarcastic.

Megu just eyed the boy for a while longer, scrutinizing him with the same eye that a mother-in-law would examine her daughter's boyfriend.

"what do you mean by that last part?" She said in a tone that sounded of strict authority and protectiveness.

"If my experiment demands such a situation to happen, then I would have no choice in the matter. However, I can assure you that I have yet to encounter such an experiment and encountering said situation would be highly unlikely and even if I did, it would be in a controlled setup"

Some of the girls then looked at Rimyuel with shock and the guys behind him began to visibly conspire. The pervs!

"Do not attempt to conspire behind my back, for I will not allow you to observe along with me" said Rimyuel while shooting down their plans. "Furthermore, Ritsu will warn any of the girls should you attempt to do such a thing without their...consent"

"What do you mean consent?! Of course, we wouldn't allow that!" Said Megu strictly, while Rimyuel just looked at her as if she grew a second head. He opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it.

"Phew, well at least we have someone to keep the boys' pervy antics in check" said a relieved Okano while shooting a glare at said boys.

"Wait so what happens if we get caught doing that to Ritsu or the others..." Questioned Okajima nervously and immediately regretting his decision when the air suddenly became cold and a really creepy chuckle suddenly sounded from the mad scientist. Even their hair was standing on end.

"hmhmhmhmhmhmhm" Rimyuel eccentric laughter then suddenly escalated quite reminiscent of a cliché mad scientist. "Hahahahahahaha!"

Needless to say, the class was unnerved, aside from Ritsu who felt...slightly flushed and giddy oddly enough, must be because Rimyuel was so protective, though she didn't know _why_ it made her feel giddy.

At any rate, once the eccentric (and admittedly hysterical) laughter died down he turned his head to face the boys with a smile, except it wasn't the 'awww how cute Rimyuel is smiling' kind of smile it was the 'terrifyingly small smile that promises punishments' kind of smile

"We'll see" was all he said.

...So protective...Of course it didn't really come out as 'threatening bloodlust' it came out as a more comical 'they might have to change their pants after this'

Rio didn't seem at all fazed as she eyed Ritsu who was holding her blushing face with both hands and had her eyes closed with a smile.

"Looks like someone's protective and Ritsu's milking every moment of it hehehehe."

...

Why?

That was the main question flooding every thought in Rimyuel's mind. It didn't exactly annoy him, it simply got him thinking; it got him wondering about a lot of things that had happened when he joined the end class, especially things that mainly concerned a certain blue-eyed and purple-haired AI student.

Why was he so...involved with her? More to the point, why was he clearly going out of his way to involve and associate himself with her?

Time and time again he would ask himself those questions and everytime he would tell himself that he was merely intrigued and curious about Ritsu's free will and her unique capacity to feel emotions, which he has ascertained through multiple encounters.

Rimyuel believed that such capacity and her personality was not something any computer program could instill.

While those answers were certainly true at the time, after a while such responses became half-truth, at best, to the self-declared mad scientist. He no longer believed that mere curiosity and intrigue was the cause of his overt involvement with her. He wasn't so naivé to delude himself into thinking otherwise.

Why, because he believed that he had already acquired a sufficient amount of information on the AI's girl's free will and capacity to feel emotions to satisfy said curiosity and intrigue...at least for the time being.

And yet...here he was, having just finished upgrading the AI girl in question in order for her to feel more immersed with her classmates, to feel more like how her classmates felt, to feel more human, while also making future plans to turn her make her biological body.

Upgrading Ritsu certainly wasn't a cakewalk either. He and his family specialized in the field of Biology, not electronic, robotics, cybernetics, and mechanical engineering, so he had to spend an extended amount of time studying said sciences.

Not to mention the fact that he spent quite a noticeable amount of money to acquire such parts, not like he cared about that though, he could easily earn back the money he spent by selling one of his unique specimen in the garden.

What bothered him was the simple fact that he had WILLINGLY spent over 1.5 million yen and devoted a measurable amount of time studying four sciences that were somewhat, if not completely, foreign to him all for the sake of his AI classmate.

Rimyuel turned to Ritsu as the girls began tesing her upgrades. He was only half-paying attention to them, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts at the moment.

He had told her that she was simply a part of her experiment that he was doing all of this for his own benefit.

He didn't believe that.

That statement was a half-assed lie at best. He couldn't consciously see any benefits that this little endeavor would yield him now or in the future and he had no such experiment lined up for Ritsu save for his little tests. Granted, the tests did give him some interesting discoveries, albeit in sciences that were the polar opposite of what he specialized in, but he had just came up with those experiments on the fly, he hadn't planned them before he upgraded her.

The main point is that, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Rimyuel had upgraded Ritsu on a whim, an impulse, a sudden desire.

To a boy, like Rimyuel, who was methodical, calculating, procedural, systematized and liked to thoroughly plan ahead of time, as well as, think things through thoroughly, doing something on a whim wasn't something they were comfortable with.

Why did he upgrade her in the first place? Why was he planning to give her a real body? Was it all just a whim? Did he have ulterior motives that he wasn't aware of?

He stared into Ritsu's sky blue eyes.

Why was he so entranced by those eyes? Why did his heart quicken at the sight of her smile? Why did blood rush into his face when he saw her?

Rimyuel shook his head at the direction his thoughts went and the implications that they brought. Completely ignoring the fact that his face was a touch redder than before, he tried to think more logically.

Why was he planning to give her a body?

His gaze saddened a touch and he looked down at his hand.

 _Maybe...I do have ulterior motives...ones that I was not aware of or simply refuse to acknowledge... Maybe upgrading Ritsu did yield me a few benefits, as well as, allowed me to perform a simple experiment...benefits that I refuse to acknowledge and an experiment that I only planned subconsciously..._

Rimyuel opened and closed his hand as he thought this. Stray tears lingered at the edge of his eyes.

 _Or maybe..._

He took out a photo from his outfit's pocket and took one look at it.

He scowled.

 _...I simply couldn't stand the idea that this girl, of all people, has been tasked to supposedly be Ritsu's stand-in..._

Rimyuel's eye twitched in irritation at the sight. As far as diverting suspicion and staying inconspicous went, this wasn't the smartest decision they made.

Anyone with half a brain would surely raise an eyebrow at the overt difference in appearance between what is on Ritsu's school record and what they would see in the main campus.

 _...The students in the main campus may be mindless drones, but even they surely would not fall for the excuse that Ritsu is only photogenic..._

Rio had apparently spotted his disgusted glance and gazed at the photograph in his hand. She blinked once. Twice.

Let it never be said that Rio growing devil horns was a good thing...much less even possible, to begin with...

"What's wrong, Rimyuel?" She made a show of looking at the photograph in his hand. "Upset that Ritsu's stand-in looks nothing like the real deal?" Waggling eyebrows on Rio is never a good sign either.

"Yes." Rimyuel answered honestly. It was true, he was, as far as he knows, upset because this made diverting suspicion all the more difficult.

"Ohoho? Really now?" Rio said mischievously, while leaning forward with her elbows on the desk interestedly. "Why is that?"

"because staying incognito would be very difficult if the stand-in and the actual student look incredibly different from each other" Rimyuel said monotonously.

"Really?~" Rio drawled mischievously. "Hmmmmm? Is this the main reason why you want to give Ritsu a real body?"

Rimyuel had considered and entertained the thought just a few seconds prior. It was a very real possibility and he couldn't really deny the fact that it would make staying incognito easier, not to mention that diverting suspicion would be easier.

That being said, he couldn't comprehend why hearing his thoughts said outloud from Rio would elicit this sort of response.

His cheeks grew a shade redder and his heartbeat suddenly started quickening.

He definitely had no idea why hearing his thoughts spoken outloud should embarass him in such a way.

"W-What are you implying?" Why was he stuttering?!

Rio's smirk got even wider. "I'm just saying that you looked kinda disappointed that Ritsu's proxy looked nothing like the original, which is why you're planning on making Ritsu a new body so you can appreciate her using a more hands-"

"D-do not be daft, Nakamura. I have no such lewd-minded intentions. I simply thought that Ritsu would rather enjoy having a body of her own and that giving her a body would-"

"Oh so you're doing this to make Ritsu happy then?~" Rio said while smirking at him deviously.

"T-that i-is only a benefit to my real intention" Rimyuel stuttered as he tried to maintain any semblance of his composure.

"Which is?" Rio prompted mischievously. "Why _are_ you doing all this, hmmmm?"

Rimyuel opened his mouth to speak and his eyes widened at the sudden realization.

He didn't have an answer to that question; at least not one that was both solid and completely true.

Had he really been outsmarted by Rio? Unintentional it may have been, he couldn't deny that it was quite impressive.

Not many people could think things through better and plan ahead farther than him, so this was very commendable.

Then again, he hasn't really been able to think straight, as well as, act like himself recently, which he really didn't the reasons why.

"I-I" Come on say something! "I have no obligation to inform you"

Smooth.

Rio was about to pry even more, if the mischievous smirk on her face was any indication, but the bell signalling the end of the lunch break suddenly rang and Rimyuel let out a mental sigh of relief when Koro-sensei immediately entered and urged everyone to go back to their seats.

As everyone proceeded to take their seats, Rimyuel could only shake his head in disbelief and confusion. He had been so...off his game recently...

It was strange and completely unlike him.

He hadn't acted and felt this frazzled and flustered, since what happened three years ago.

Class E was having a much more significant affect on him than he had previously anticipated.

...

Eventually classes ended and everybody was packing up their bags and saying their goodbyes, which was mostly directed at Ritsu since she's only one who really never left the classroom at all.

Before her new upgrades, Ritsu's point of view and immersion in this classroom was rather limited, to say the least; it was painfully obvious that he was only staring at them from the other side of a piece of glass. Ritsu hadn't really minded that, but she didn't really enjoy it either.

For lack of a better term, it felt like playing an RPG game on a console, where her classmates would only be on the other side of a piece of glass for her.

But now? Everything was different. With her new upgrades, Ritsu did not get the same impression nor feel the same as being on the other side of glass pane. Right now, it was as if she was standing still in the classroom, with no obstruction on her four sides whatsoever. It felt like she had just entered a virtual reality world, where finally felt like she wasn't just a computer anymore.

Granted, her mobility still hasn't changed, but it did little to sadden her mood.

This was probably the best upgrade she ever had.

Still, there was a somewhat gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Rimyuel had all but confirmed that he was going to create a real body for her to use and while Ritsu would be certainly grateful for that, she knew enough to know that, even with her somewhat limited knowledge on classified information, that creating an organic body for her would not be an easy task.

That had been the origin of the gnawing feeling in her stomach.

She did not wish to be a burden to her classmates or cause them any trouble and yet that was what Rimyuel waa deliberately doing.

Don't get her wrong, she was already thankful to him as it is, but she did not want Rimyuel to strain himself only for her sake and not his.

The idea itself didn't sit well with her.

"You seem troubled" Ritsu jumped slightly at the sound of his voice before she looked behind her and saw Rimyuel looking at her with a poker face. His voice sounded concerned though.

"In a way, I am Rimyuel-kun..." Admitted Ritsu sheepishly.

Rimyuel simply raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well, don't get me wrong, I am grateful that you upgraded me and all, but...I fear that I am becoming more trouble to you than I'm worth, if that isn't already the case that is. I do not wish for that to happen" Ritsu admitted sadly, while Rimyuel remained quiet. "What I mean to say is that...I feel like I am burdening you indirectly because you-"

"You are not a burden. As I've said before, I am doing this for my own benefit"

Ritsu didn't know why, but he got the distint impression that he didn't believe that himself, but she didn't comment on it.

She wasn't going to give up easily though.

"I understand that to be the case and that while upgrading me to such a degree wasn't a cakewalk" Ritsu started and looked down on the ground, but she could still feel the weight of Rimyuel's gaze. "What you're planning to do, to give me a physical and organic body, it's impossible and I do not wish to burden you with such a task that may not yield you the gain you were hoping for"

She didn't know why, but she felt tears sting her eyes. The very thought of Rimyuel exerting and strining himself to the limit to give her a body while she could do little but merely watch, hurt her in a way she wasn't expecting.

She heard Rimyuel breathe in and sighed.

Ritsu felt his fingers on her chin and she slowly felt her head lifting upwards to meet his gaze.

He still maintained a poker face, but his eyes held a stern and kind gaze that made it hard to look away.

Those eyes entranced her.

"Several centuries ago, humans believed that it was impossible to fly through the sky" Rimyuel started monotonously as he held her gaze. "Several decades ago, humans believed that it was impossible to fly to the moon, and up until recenly humans believed that it was impossible to achieve a speed that is 20 times faster than the speed of sound, much less for a being to actually survive the G-forces"

Ritsu kept on looking in his eyes with her mouth agape.

"Humanity's greatest gift is their imagination. They never cease to use that gift to further their achievements and milestones. Over the years, they kept on using that gift to innovate, to evolve, to move forward, to surpass their own limitations" Rimyuel ran a finger down her hair and she leaned in to the touch.

All of a sudden, Ritsu found herself unaware of her surroundings.

"Humans continue to improve and to innovate _because_ of so-called impossible feats. They move forward and do not remain steady because they wish to achieve the impossible and so far, humans have succeeded. That being said,"

Rimyuel closed in on her face. There was only 2 inches of space left between them. Her chest ached and her thoughts became frazzled. Her cheeks became warmer and she struggled to respond.

"What you claim to be impossible is simply something that has yet to be achieved" He said softly and Ritsu may have seen him let out a small smile. She couldn't be sure, she was having trouble registering what was happening to her.

"In your case, something that will be achieved in a short span of time." Rimyuel said confidently before raising an eyebrow. "Assuming that I'll have your support on this"

Maybe it was because she wasn't accustomed to her new upgrades, but Ritsu could barely focus on anything else but Rimyuel. She had only one response to the question, though. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes"

...

...

 **"Nyuya?! That's it? Where the scene in the preview? I was sure that the author gave me the right preview for the next chapter...could I have mixed it up?!" Koro sensei panicked as he sorted through various papers on his desk at Mach 20. "No, I definitely got the right one so why did the scene not app- Nani?" Koro sensei paused as an unnamed figure approached him and gave him a small card. He thanked the figure as it quickly retreated.**

 **Koro sensei read the piece of paper and nodded to himself.**

 **"Ah, now I see, apparently the standard chapter length has been exceeded and this would be the most appropriate place to cut the chapter in half. Well, that's understandable. Not all readers want to read a huge wall of text afterall." Koro sensei reasoned before cleaeing his throat. "At any rate, don't feel so upset at the author, he's having a hard time as it is, since he's starting his 3rd year of college and it has been hectic so far"**

 **"Anyhoo, the author says that you can expect more slightly intimate Ritsu x Rimyuel moments in the next half of this chapter, the scene in the preview, and we'll get to meet Rimyuel's mother and father too" Koro sensei recited excitedly. "And as a bit of a teaser, the chapter after the next chapter, that is to say chapter 8, will be about Rimyuel's next experiment, which will involve..."**

 **Koro sensei took a closer look, blinked once, twice, three times, and did a double take.**

 **"...umm...cross-dressing, swimsuits, costumes, and a few seduction pranks..." Koro sensei stared at the papee quietly, befoee finally saying "I'm not exactly sure where the author is going with this, much less how this could be spun into an experiment, but...that's what he wrote here, so I guess I'll see you next time then"**


	8. Chapter 7: From 2-D to 3-D

**You know I should really keep track of how long it's been since I've updated my stories because frankly, simultaneously writing 15 stories at one time can be very confusing in terms of remembering which stories have taken longer to be updated.**

 **Also, forgive me, but this chapter had to be split in two, since the original was way too long for my tastes, but the good news is that you can expect the next half soon.**

 **Yay!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 7: From 2-D to 3-D**

 **...**

 **...**

Let it never be said that Rimyuel was not an intelligent being. Rimyuel had gone toe-to-toe with the principal's son, Gakushu Asano, for the first two years of his junior high school life and has consistently tied with him for first place on overall rankings. Not only that, but he has even won the national junior high thesis competition for biology two years in a row and has succeeded in creating unique biological specimens that are easily worth millions of yen and are often auctioned to billionaires.

Rimyuel was remarkably intelligent for a person his age.

That being said, Rimyuel was still human; a human that displayed an incredible amount of intelligence for someone of his age group, but a human nonetheless.

Rimyuel, like all humans, had their limits; feats that were beyond their ability, achievements that they are still far from reaching.

...at least...he should...

When Rimyuel asked for her support, Ritsu had simply said yes, though she doubted her ability to support Rimyuel, much less the value of what kind of support she could provide.

It's true that Ritsu has learned to expand her abilities and capabilities over the past few months, to the point where she can hack into any server in order to learn about top secret discoveries made by humans, which weren't revealed to the public and that alone already made her incredibly well-informed and intelligent in her own right.

That being said, she was still very much limited to what she could access from what humans have already learned.

Her intelligence was simply limited to what humans know themselves and there was still cerfainly a lot that they still didn't know

Creating a fully-operational organic body for an AI like her was one of them

Ritsu would have nothing to offer him should Rimyuel approach her and ask about blueprints for creating an organic body or anything remotely related to that.

After their little moment, which some of their classmates had managed to catch a glimpse of, Rimyuel simply asked Ritsu for her three sizes (much to her embarassment), as well as, the physical dimensions she would like her body to have.

Ritsu had complied happily and reassured him that she was grateful for her new upgrades and also hinted that she wouldn't be disappointed if he had failed to make her a physical organic body.

Rimyuel was still human afterall.

He had limits.

...

Later that night, Ritsu was awoken from her sleep mode at around midnight when she received an e-mail from Rimyuel.

She opened curiously and as she read the contents her jaw fell slack as she processed the information laid out infront of her several times.

Make no mistake, she had little to no trouble understanding the contents, what she _did_ have trouble with doing was believing what the contents themselves contained, as well as, what said contents were implying.

Why? Because the contents of the e-mail was knowledge that was quite possibly years more advanced than what scientists were commonly capable of, not counting the classified experiments, technologies, and files that Ritsu couldn't access of course...

And said contents just so happened to be the blueprints and schematics for a machine that is capable of producing and molding an experimental biomatter.

According to the email, it was a machine capable of constructing fully-functional physical organic body that contained several nanomachines, which could be manipulated by a sentient consciousness...or, in this case, an AI program.

The machine is designed to create a body that would be completely human, but can be operated by an AI.

At least, that was the gist of it. If Ritsu was being honest with herself, the more technical and theoretical terminologies in the e-mail sort of went over her head, which is pretty peculiar in itself, considering the fact that she's likely the smartest student in class E.

It took a while for Ritsu to recover, both from the shock of reading said blueprints and the disbelief of knowing that her own classmate, which should only be 15 years old, had came up with them.

Granted, he might have had the help of his parents in this little endeavor, but even with their help, by Ritsu's calculations, it should've taken them a week or two at best, not a single night.

Ritsu stared at the blueprints in front of her in disbelief for a few more seconds, until something occured to her.

Shouldn't she feel happy that she was about to get a real physical human body instead of worrying about how Rimyuel and his family managed to come up with the blueprints for a machine that is years more advanced than what normal scientists were capable of now?

"..."

Yup, she probably should be happy.

Ritsu simply let out a small smile at the idea of her finally being able to walk among her classmates like a real human being. The whole idea got her so excited that she could hardly wait any longer.

Who cares if the bluerprints for the machine were too advanced for her to understand?! Who cares if the one who came up with them was a junior high student?! And who cares if the blueprints are decades more advanced than what they have now?!

Ritsu was going to get a real body soon and she wasn't going to fret over things like that.

At least...not now, she was still too excited.

She made a mental note to ask Rimyuel about how he managed such a project on a later date, if Rimyuel was willing to tell her, that is.

"I expected you to be happier"

Ritsu only barely avoided having a virtual heart attack at the sound of Rimyuel's voice. She never really got startled by anyone before, but then again this was the first time she had a certain someone occupying her every thought so that should be natural.

Everyone tends to become oblivious to their surroundings when they're too busy thinking about a potential love interest.

"R-Ri-Rimyuel, you startled me" said Ritsu as she looked at her classmate, who was staring at her neutrally.

Something occured to her a half second later.

"Rimyuel, what are you doing here? It's already past midnight, shouldn't you be sleeping, instead of coming here to the classroom?" Ritsu asked with concerm filling her voice as she clutched her chest in worry.

Rimyuel simply waved a hamd dismissively.

"I promised that I would provide you with a physical body, did I not?" Rimyuel asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow. "I am simply here to make good on my earlier promise"

Ritsu sweatdropped.

"You could've waited until morning" Ritsu offered with a gentle smile, before she looked away. "I don't want to be a bother to you"

"I see no reason for me to delay this until tomorrow if I can do so now." Rimyuel said absentmindedly as he wheeled a very futuristic-looking pod in front of her. "Furthermore, you'll need to get used to operating your physical body and you cannot do _that_ without proper guidance."

Rimyuel turned the machine on and all of a sudden, cerulean lights shimmered brightly around the machine and several technical inscriptions in a similar color were appearing on the opaque black surface of the pod. An outline of a girl's body dominated the opaque screen followed by a percentage indicating two percent.

Ritsu felt more than a little excited as the percentage continued to climb and the outline steadily began to be colored in by cerulean lights, but at the same time...

She felt scared.

Her 2-D world was all she really knew up until this point. The piece of glass which seperated her from her classmates and the infinite amount of data was her entire world for as long as she could remember.

Was she ready for this?

Was she ready to fully step into her classmates world and to fully dive into the world that was barred from her all this time?

"You look anxious" Rimyuel's voice brought her out of her musings. She faced the boy only to see the default poker face staring at her. "

"I-I'm fine" she lied.

Rimyuel narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. She squirmed under his analytical gaze. She looked away and started fidgeting.

"Do you really wish to have a physical body?" He asked with the same expression.

"Yes" she answered instantly with a bit less conviction that she expected.

Rimyuel continued to stare at her and she looked away. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, probably waiting for the other to break the silence.

Minutes passed and eventually the silence was broken, but neither of them had done so.

"Biomatter Transmutation Complete." The pod announced in a robotic voice.

Ritsu froze and Rimyuel's eyes narrowed even further as he saw this. Subtle the reaction may have been, it spoke volumes of Ritsu's current distress.

"You are afraid" Rimyuel stated monotonously.

Ritsu wanted nothing more than to deny the claim, but the words died on her tongue as she spared anxious glances at the machine with a fully colored outline that indicated that her body was ready.

"Care to explain why?" Rimyuel asked monotonously.

Ritsu said nothing for more than a few seconds, hoping that Rimyuel would just let it go, but his monotonous gaze said otherwise.

The last thing she wanted to do was to disregard the time and effort Rimyuel spent in order to do this by admitting that she may not be ready to have a physical body.

However, his gaze told her that she should probably do so.

"I just..." Rimyuel waited patiently. "I...what if...how would I know if I would still be myself once I transfer to my physical body?" she asked, but all she got was silence.

"How would I know if I would still be myself if I become human...all this time I was nothing more than a mere AI program, a machine, if I become something else...wouldn't that mean that I would cease to-" Ritsu continued

"I'm sure that it would be quite disorienting for you; desperately looking for some semblance of your original self and a sense of familiarity in what you've become." Rimyuel spoke in an absentminded tone, which made Ritsu look up at him. "Self-awareness is subjective, you know"

He was staring at the wall distantly. His gaze and voice had nothing, but a neutral monotone in them.

"You may feel like you are no longer yourself and that the person you once was has been replaced by something entirely different" Ritsu could only listen as he continued. "and that something is who you would be from now on, it would all depend on how you perceive it"

For a moment, Ritsu felt like he may have forgotten she was here and that he was talking to himself, at least until he turned to her with a serious expression.

"I will not give you any guarantees, claims, assurances, or comforts that will ease your fears about this endeavor because I can't be certain, if such a thing actually exists at all" Rimyuel said monotonously, which only made Ritsu all the more anxious as she looked away and at the machine.

"but I will give you a choice" he continued, prompting the AI to lool up at him.

He looked perfectly emotionless, but a subtle amount of something Ritsu couldn't pinpoint was present in his tone.

"I won't force you to go through this transition if you still have doubts or if you do not wish to go through the transition at all. You will have a choice." Rimyuel said monotonously. The reality of the situation was still crushing her like an invisible weight, her fear practically immobilized her and ceased her function.

Was she ready to step into the unknown? To become truly a part of the physical world she wanted to join for so long?

The idea had been so appealing when it was nothing more than a pipe dream or a fleeting wish because all she could really do was hope...

...but now that reality had granted her wish...

She wasn't so sure anymore...

She pondered on her decision and bathed herself in her own thought for what would feel like a small eternity, until Rimyuel touched her hand.

She looked up at him...

...only to find that he was mere inches away from her...

He simply stared at her monotonously for a few seconds before his lips suddenly quirked upward in the most genuine smile Ritsu ever saw on his face.

Her eyes widened.

"For what its worth, I'll be here by your side the whole time. You won't be alone in this and from what I can tell, whether you become human or not, your classmates and teachers will still see you the same way, Ritsu"

For a moment, Ritsu wondered if Rimyuel was actually aware of the effect his genuine smile and sincerity had on her. It moved her. So deeply, that she never felt such an intense sensation before in her life.

Her upgraded perceptors and proccesors could barely keep up and register such a feeling. From what she could tell, that whatever she was feeling now was incomplete and partial. It felt like she was physically incapable of completely understanding and experiencing the new sensation completely in her current state.

As that thought struck her, she absentmindedly glanced at the pod and wondered if her new body...would be able to grant her the capacity to do so; to fill in the blanks of the new sensation.

But was it worth it?

Ritsu looked at Rimyuel's eyes after what felt like hours and slowly, almost tentatively, she opened her mouth to speak and finding that she couldn't quite manage to voice out her usual long responses for some reason.

After remaining speechless for quite some time, she simply nodded her head at him.

 _Yes._

 _..._

The pod's door slid open and steam started pouring out from the sides, heralding the appearance of Ritsu's new physical human body. The steam cleared away to reveal Ritsu in the flesh.

Literally.

As in with no clothes whatsoever, in her birthday suit, her skin sweater, she was naked as the day she was born, which would've triggered a nosebleed if the only witness was anyone but Rimyuel, who seemingly remained neutral to the sight of Ritsu's...aesthetically appealing and undoubtedly alluring body.

Ritsu's eyes opened as Rimyuel fixed a calculating glance at her, which would be the first thing she noticed.

The second thing she noticed was that she actually felt cold and chilly, which...was quite a foreign sensation to her. Sure, she could check the room's temperature or detect temperatures within her 'home', but this would br the first time she actually felt the cold.

It was...unusual, but in a good way.

The next thing she noticed was that she felt very exposed, indecently so.

Again, she knew the basic concepts of how a woman should usually dress and the rules when it comes to exposing oneself, but to actually feel the sensation of her blood climbing up to her face, the sudden physical shaking of her body, and the increased pounding in her chest.

It took a lot of getting used to, but there were more important things to worry about at the moment, she could mull over the new facets of her physical body later.

Right now, she felt a very desperate need to cover herself up with anything and fast.

Granted, Rimyuel wasn't in the least bit fazed at all, but it was the principle of the thing.

Her arms shot up to cover her chest and woman parts so suddenly that she didn't even question the unusual feeling the movement brought.

While all this happened, Rimyuel simply started writing on his notepad with his default neutral expression, completely unfazed and seemingly uninterested in Ritsu's current predicament with her wardrobe...or lack thereof.

In other words, he was going about his regular business, as if such a thing happened on a regular basis.

"I asked Nakamura-san to leave clothes for you, before she left" Rimyuel said monotonously. "I believe they are in the drawer underneath the teacher's desk"

Ritsu simply nodded her understanding and turned her gaze to the teacher's desk. It was onpy a few feet away, right? She had already managed to move her arms effortlessly, so moving her legs probably won't be that hard.

At least, she thought so.

It occured to her that the reason she had no trouble moving her arms was because her body acted on instinct, she didn't need to think about it, but now she found herself calculating the logistics of how she was supposed to move her own physical body.

This was one of the things that scared her. She had no idea how to move and she was frozen on the spot. She couldn't even begin to comprehend the seemingly infinite facets to this new body, much less how to actually engage in locomotion.

"Stop thinking and start moving"

She looked up at Rimyuel who was now busy with his phone. He didn't even need to look at her to sense her current distress.

"Your problem isn't something that can be solved by thinking about it. Walking is just something you have to grasp intuitively and subconsciously. You don't have to think, just do" was all he said in the same neutral voice.

Ritsu mulled over that piece of information for a second before she returned her gaze to the teacher's table. She tried not to consciously think too deeply about the movement as she tried making a step towards it and another and another, until the table was directly in front of her.

Ritsu had to admit, once she got past the initial difficulties and the fear of being in a physical bpdy, she actually felt giddy and excited, like she was a little girl who was going to school for the first time.

The walls that encased her were gone and now she was free to roam around the physical world that she had longed to join. The idea excited her so much that she wanted to laugh.

So she did.

She hugged her figure tightly around herself as shs giggled with excitement and twirled giddily, momentarily forgetting about the fears and doubts that she once had because right now, her happiness greatly outweighed her worry.

It felt so weird and yet so good to feel the sensation of physically twirling and giggling. She paused momentarily as she recalled the person who was responsible for making such a thing possible.

She chanced a look at the self-proclaimed mad scientist and saw that he was still busy on his phone.

Ritsu wondered if this was his way of giving her some privacy, while remaining close by just in case something happened or if she needed him.

It probably was and the thought of his concern for her made her blush.

She let out another giggle, that was completely unrelated to her earlier excitement.

She lightly slapped her cheeks with both hands to clear her head somewhat as she continued to giggle.

She needed to focus now, she should put on the clothes so that Rimyuel could help her or so he could proceed with what else he came here to do.

She opened the desk drawer and pulled out the clothes she was provided with by Rio Nakamura.

...

"Rimyuel, I am clothed now"

Rimyuel raised his head from his phone to look at Ritsu.

His fingers stopped in their tracks, his phone dropped to the floor, his mouth went slack, his eyes widened, and blood rushed to his face.

Ritsu was clothed like she said, but her state of dress wasn't much different from her previous...state.

Ritsu was smiling at him innocently with her hands behind her back and she was wearing a light purple sports bra that emphasized her generous chest and bloomers of the same color.

In hindsight, asking Rio, of all people, to prepare girl's clothes after he all but admitted that he was making a physical body for Ritsu wasn't his best idea.

After a few seconds, Rimyuel averted his gaze and cleared his throat. He was clearly flustered, which was something that didn't happen very often, if it even happened at all.

"V-Very well" why was he stuttering? "I suppose that we should get you accustomed to some of the more confusing aspects of your physical body first and then I'll conduct a few tests r-regarding y-your...uh...s-said aspects" his blush was growing more vibrant as Rimyuel tried to get his emotions under control.

Rimyuel was mostly neutral and monotonous, but that certainly didn't mean that he was immune to emotions as a whole.

He briefly wondered if this was how Nagisa felt, when he trapped him in this very room with Kayano because if so, then he must applaud the boy's grasp on his self-control.

"Okay, I'll do my best" came Ritsu's cheery reply.

...

Of course, their testing and trial runs could only last for so long until Ritsu's new human body started making some other aspects known, specifically the need for sleep and rest, which Ritsu has read about in countless articles and simulated a handful of times, but this was still her first time feeling the effects.

"Rimyuel?" She asked lethargically as her vision began to blur.

Rimyuel, who has calmed himself down in the last two hours, looked up at her with his default poker face. Seeing Ritsu's drooping eyes and swaying figure, he already a pretty accurate guess as tp what she wanted, but he asked:

"Yes, Ritsu?"

"I think...something's happening to me...my vision is starting to blur and I am experiencing a distinct decline in my body's locomotive abilities, as well as, my ability to process and think clearly..." She drawled as she continued to sway. "Is this supposed to happen?"

Rimyuel nodded at her. "Yes, it's simply a sign that your human body is prompting you to rest or to sleep, considering the time, it should be expected" Rimyuel said monotonously as he gpanced at his phone, which read 2 in the morning.

"I see" Ritsu said while swaying to and fro in an attempt to regain her balance before she stumbled and caught herself on the edge of her chair. "So this is what sleepiness feels like" she mused aa she let out a small smile.

"Generally speaking, yes. So, you should probably get some sleep" Rimyuel agreed as he pocketed his phone.

"But there is no place in our classroom that would be appropriate to engage in such an activity" Ritsu recited in her usual tone, albeit more sleepily.

"Well, I did bring along mattress, just in case this situation..." he yawned widely, before continuing. "..were to occur"

Ritsu tilted her head cutely at him. "You appear to be in a similar state of drowziness"

Rimyuel shrugged, before pulling out a white mattress from outside the door to the classroom and dragging it to the back.

What could he say, he stayed up all night working on the machine and spent an additional 2 hours helping Ritsu get accustomed to her new body. It would be stranger if he _didn't_ feel sleepy.

"That's to be expected" was all he said before gesturing to the mattress with one hand, while letting out a yawn.

Ritsu got up shakily with a grateful smile on her face and walked over to the soft pad, which was almost beckoning for her to lay her body down on it.

She was more than happy to oblige.

However, it seemed that she was sleepier than she thought she was because, inches away from the mattress, she tripped on her own feet and started to fall down.

Rimyuel, who was acting on paranoid instinct, held his arms out to catch her before she could fall, but since he was in a similar state of drowziness and lack of energy. He fell along with Ritsu onto the mattress.

A soft thud resounded in the stillness of the classroom, followed by quiet breathing.

Ritsu laid on top of Rimyuel, both of them laying on the mattress.

Despite the lack of sleep, Rimyuel's eyes shot open in alarm at the situation, summoning whatever energy he had left to get out of the situation.

Ritsu had other plans though.

It could just be because of her current state of half-sleep, but Ritsu swayed and wiggled, before she wrapped her arms around Rimyuel's neck and snaked her legs around his thighs. Of course, this could just be because Ritsu was trying to stop her 'mattress' from squirming and that she was too sleepy to register the fact that she laying on top of Rimyuel.

For all intents and purposes, the self-proclaimed mad scientist's struggles were futile. He lacked the energy to progress his struggle any further and Ritsu was in no state to register their situation or help him get out of it.

The fact that his head was laying on a comfortable mattress didn't help matters either.

Resigning to the fact that he'll be staying like this for at least five hours, until their classmates arrived, he settled on trying to get some sleep, which shouldn't be all that hard. The cool night air combined with his...bedmate's warm body was very tranquil and lulling.

He raised his head slightly to look at her.

Her face looked so peaceful, her features were so relaxed and tranquil. Rimyuel was more than used to seeing this face, since she often helped her out with his experiment, but he never expected that seeing the same face...this close to his own would be so mesmerizing.

 _She's beautiful_.

His hand brushed off a few stray strands of hair on her face and she stirred, snuggling closer to him, in what he perceived to be an attempt to get warmer.

Subconsciously, his arms encircled her back and she snuggled in closer in to the embrace.

Consciously, he tried not to think too hard about the warmth and feeling of her soft chest pressing against his, her smooth silky skin in his hands, her legs wrapping around his, the alluring scent that clung to her and the fact that she was wearing the bare essentials when it comes to clothing.

...which really wasn't all that hard, since he was too preoccupued with staring at her face.

This went on for quite sometime until her presence started slowly lulling him to the land of dreams.

Just before he closed his eyes, he smiled.

He had a feeling that his dreams would be good tonight.

...

It's true that the sun was glaring directly into his eyelids, the room's temperature was slowly becoming too hot for slumber, and his drowziness had already left him, but...

Rimyuel didn't want to get out of bed.

It was probably because he was still half-asleep and that his mind has yet to recover from its groggy state, but that was the only thing that kept playing back and forth in his mind.

He eventually decided that said train of thought was probably caused by the fact that he wasn't as rested as his body was telling him, mentally at least.

Certainly not because of his, admittedly, alluring bedmate, who was still snuggling into him like a plush toy, and the fact that he found their position very...comfortable.

Despite his initial train of thought, he couldn't help but frown as the reality of their...predicament started playing out scenarios in his mind, as well as, the possible consequences of which.

His frown deepened as he mulled over the scenarios.

He really didn't want to move from this spot for reasons that are still unclear to him, but he decided to get up anyway.

He didn't particularly like the possibility of giving his classmates and teachers heart attacks at the sight of him and Ritsu snuggling together in a mattress with the latter wearing nothing more than her underwear.

Granted, it would probably be a nice experiment.

Rimyuel shook his head at the thought. It wasn't worth his classmates and teachers thinking that they did... _that_.

He should probably get up anyway, since Ritsu still needed some clothes, possibly a shower, and the both of them certainly did need something to eat.

With a heavy sigh, he squirmed underneath Ritsu to try and sit up.

In response, Ritsu squirmed and snuggled closer to him.

A pinkish blush suddenly appeared on his cheeks as he registered the fact that Ritsu was pressing her entire body against his. Since he was neither lethargic nor distracted, all of his senses were focused on the sensation.

As this was happening, he kept trying to gently get up to prepare them both for the day without waking up the sleeping girl in his arms.

Eventually he did, albeit with some difficulty and, as a result, Ritsu's eyebrows scrunched up and her body started searching for the object of her snuggling. She also shivered slightly at the loss of uis body heat.

Not that Rimyuel could blame her, she was in her underwear and she had no blanket.

Rimyuel took one look at her, before he shrugged off his labcoat and gently draped it over Ritsu's exposed figure.

Both to provide her with some warmth until he got back and to prevent any boys, who may have decided to show up early, from seeing exposed form.

He wasn't sure why he felt particularly upset about that last part.

He fished his phone from his pocket, never taking his eyes off of the sleeping girl as he absentmindedly placed a call.

The call was answered immediately.

"Yes, Rimyuel-sama? How may I be of service to you this morning?" The slightly older female voice sounded on the other line.

"Yukino-san, how fast can you prepare two breakfast bentos and get them here?" Rimyuel asked monotnously with his eyes on Ritsu.

"About 15 minutes, Rimyuel-sama. Breakfast is currently being served right now." Yukino answered cheerfully before her voice slowly saddened. "Your parents have been worried sick when you didn't show up at the table this morning, Rimyuel-sama"

He fell silent at that.

"Please deliver two of those bentos to my classroom and tell my parents not to worry, I just wanted to..." He continued to stare at her face. "help a friend"

A small fond giggle was heard from the other end of the line and for some reason, a blush appeared on Rimyuel's face.

 _How peculiar._

"Understood, Rimyuel-sama, will there be anything else?"

"Please bring two bathrobes with you"


	9. Chapter 8: Living Like a Human Part 1

**Chapter 8: Living like a human Part 1**

...

...

Just as promised, fifteen minutes later, at exactly 6 o'clock sharp, there was a soft knock on the classroom's door, which prompted Rimyuel to walk over and open it.

Sure enough, the person Rimyuel spoke to on the phone, Yukino, was standing in the doorway with two three-layered cloth-wrapped bentos in one hand and two bathrobes in the other.

Yukino looked slightly older than Rimyuel and it wasn't just because the girl looked to be about the same age as a high school student. No, she was older in the sense that she radiated a sort of mature and calm aura.

Yukino had chocolate brown eyes and long waist-length orange hair that framed her face, but mostly went down her back.

She was wearing a very conservative maid outfit as well, one that had a long-sleeved blouse and a skirt that reached her shins, which only complemented the mature aura she radiated.

She smiled at him fondly like a big sister would to his younger brother before saying.

"Good morning, Rimyuel-sama. Here are the things you asked for." She said in a calm and happy voice, while Rimyuel simply nodded before taking the things from her and started laying them down on a nearby desk.

"Is this where you slept last night, Rimyuel-sama?" He could almost hear the frown of disapproval in the maid's chastising voice.

"Yes, it is." Rimyuel answered idly while preparing the bentos. He heard the head maid sigh.

"Honestly, you should take better care of yourself, Rimyuel-sama" she chastised lightly. "I can't imagine that spending the night in your classroom would be comfortable"

Rimyuel begged to differ, while shooting a glance at the still-sleeping purplette on the mattress.

A smile made its way on his face...

...as well as, a pinkish tint, that he would never admit...

"You said you were helping a friend, right? Where are they now? Did you two lose track of time and decided to sleep he-" Yukino's sentence was cut off and Rimyuel could almost hear the shocked expression that was undoubtedly on her face right now.

Honestly, he was surprised that Yukino took this long to actually register Ritsu's sleeping form on the mattress. He, at least, thought that she had the inkling about his company.

He did ask for two bentos and two bathrobes, afterall.

He turned to glance at Yukino, who still stood frozen a few feet from the doorway with a hand on her mouth and with wide eyes that were looking directly at his bedmate.

He turned his head to glance at Ritsu, who was still sleeping, before he turned back to look at Yukino.

He raised his index finger to his mouth with a monotonous, albeit meaningful expression and the maid's eyes seemed to light up suddenly.

Rimyuel didn't need to be intelligent to know that she had a huge smile behind her hand. Yukino nodded eagerly, before she quietly walked out of the door, but not without shooting him a meaningful, albeit mischievous look.

He sighed again and shook his head at Yukino's antics, clearly exasperated.

He had a small smile though.

...

Megu, Kurahashi, Yada, Nakamura and Okano weren't exactly expecting anything when they arrived early at school that day.

Well, most of them didn't.

Upon Rio's insistence, the five of them went to the classroom a good two hours before classes actually started. Of course, they, mostly Megu, questioned what would be so special.

Rio only giggled mischievously in response and told them that they'd see when they got there. She really didn't want to spoil the surprise for everybody about Ritsu's new body.

Okay, so Rimyuel may not have officially confirmed that Ritsu would be getting her body this morning, but the self-proclaimed mad scientist had asked her to leave clothing for girls the afternoon prior.

Ritsu must have already received her physical body this morning, otherwise, there would be no real point with leaving the clothes.

All that being said, she couldn't help but stand frozen on the spot, like her friends and classmates, when they saw a very familiar purple braided girl sleeping on a mattress with a labcoat for a blanket.

She may have expected this since last night, but actually seeing the sight with her own eyes was still shocking.

"Is that...Ritsu?" Kurahashi asked the very same thing on all of their minds.

"Seems like it" Nakamura said as she started inching towards the sleeping figure quietly. "I don't know anyone else with a face like this"

"Do you think Koro-sensei's the one behind this?" Yada asked curiously as she walked towards the sleeping girl.

"Doubt it, he was forbidden from upgrading her." Said Okano as she took a tentative look at the sleeping girl to confirm what she was seeing.

"True, but one of our classmates did upgrade her before, he's likely the one behind this" Megu said as shd calmly approached the group.

"Sure, but don't you think this is a little...too advanced...even for him?" inquired Okano.

"Yeah, I know he was on the A class, but still...something like this?" Asked Yada with thoughtful expression.

"So this is why Rimyuel asked me to leave girl's clothes yesterday~" cooed Nakamura as her devil horns appeared. Her mind was already conjuring up scenerios of their monotone classmate and Ritsu in nothing, but her undergarments.

Most of which consisted mostly of Ritsu slowly lowering Rimyuel's defenses and urging him with a seductive look on her face, while Rimyuel tried to back off.

"Rimyuel-san?" Yada asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, right before classes ended he asked me to leave some girl's clothes near the desk" Nakamura said mischievously.

"Pray tell, what kind of clothes did you leave for her?" Megu asked with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

Nakamura only grinned wider.

"Why don't we take off that lab coat then~" Nakamura grinned suggestively at the implication that Rimyuel was here.

Megu narrowed her eyes at the signature garment that Rimyuel always wore...or rather the implication of said garment being there in the first place.

This situation really did sort of add up to one logical conclusion and it wasn't a very...innocent one.

Megu reached out a hand to the sleeping girl to wake her up, as well as, to confirm what she was already suspicious of, when...

"Please do not disturb Ritsu's slumber"

All the girls screamed in surprise when a monotonous (and admittedly creepy) voice suddenly sounded behind them and they turned around in a flash.

Rimyuel was standing right behind them with his default poker face. He was currently dressed in the male school unirform, minus the labcoat, his hair was still wet and there was a bathrobe over his left shoulder. Clearly, he had just finished his shower and the look he had really wasn't helping his case.

Ritsu stirred and squirmed at the sudden screams and her brows furrowed.

"Rimyuel?" She murmured softly, which was still heard by the other occupants of the room clearly because of the silence.

The self-proclaimed mad scientist walked past their classmates and kneeled down next to the sleeping girl, who was now slight tossing and turning with her expressions scrunched up cutely.

"Ritsu?" Rimyuel called out, while gently placing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Mhm?" Ritsu replied groggily.

"It's time to wake up now, our classmates will be arriving shortly. It would be best if you began preparing for the day" Rimyuel stated monotonously while prodding at her hair.

Ritsu pouted and the other girls watched silently. Most of them were giggling giddily at the scene, while Kataoka tried to hide her amusement with crossed arms. The scene was just freaking adorable.

Ritsu opened her eyes halfway, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness, before she rubbed them and looked up at Rimyuel with a smile.

"Good morning, Rimyuel~" she chirped happily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Likewise and yes, my norturnal slumber was satistfactory." he answered. "I should be asking you the same question though. Did you encounter any trouble or difficulties during your slumber?"

"None that I'm aware of and it would appear that I have rested my body to 97.53% of its working capacity." Ritsu recited happily, before looking at him questioningly and tilting her head cutely. "Is there any reason why I cannot reach my body's full working capacity?"

"That is probably because you have yet to provide yourself with proper sustenance"

"Hmmm?" Ritsu looked around the classroom groggily. "But I don't see anything that could provide us with breakfast"

"You don't need to worry about that" Rimyuel said calmly. "There's a breakfast bento waiting for you by your desk, but for now I suggest that you take a shower first" Rimyuel said while handing her a bathrobe.

"Okay" she replied cheerfully.

She then sat up straight and the labcoat she had been using to cover herself fell onto the mattress.

Revealing her in the same purple sports bra and bloomers she had on when she went to sleep.

Several jaws dropped and Megu started shouted at Rimyuel in outrage while Nakamura giggled mischievously and started asking Ritsu for details about what happened last night.

Much to the latter's obliviousness she did tell the blonde about what happened last night, which only prompted the prankster to grin wider.

Well, that can't be good.

After a few minutes of being scolded and/or shouted at by the female class rep Rimyuel finally asked with a deadpan expression "Kataoka-san, do I look like Okajima-san to you?"

Megu paused, before he started examining him with a critical eye that any mother-in-law would be proud of.

Yeah, she didn't have an argument to that, since Rimyuel never showed any perverse intention to do such lewd acts.

After a few more seconds of this, he then held out the bathrobe to Ritsu, who put it on cheerily, while Nakamura still attempted to tease her.

"At any rate, would you mind accompanying Ritsu to the girl's shower? She's still relatively new to using her body and I would be more at ease wity the knowledge that she has a few friends with her in the event that something unfortunate were to happen" Rimyuel recited with a deadpan expression. "Also, I would much rather have her be with her friends, on the off chance that any of the more perverted boys happened to come early and decide to peek at her body and pass it off as them being simply amazed that Ritsu had her own body"

The girls had a feeling that Rimyuel felt more than a little bit irritated about that last part, but chose not to comment on it.

"Let's go, Ritsu-chan~"

Neither did they comment on Nakamura mischievously giggling, while gently pushing an oblivious Ritsu. The rest of the girls followed with various degrees of confusion, while Rimyuel merely sweatdropped.

"Interesting..."

He didn't expect that Nakamura was into that kind of thing.

...

Coming out of the school's shower, Ritsu was wrapped in a bathrobe and was currently walking towards the girls, who decided to wait for her just outside the shower.

Ritsu tilted her head slightly when they saw their curious stares at her.

For some reason, she also felt blood rush to her face and felt the urge to fidget under their gaze.

She jotted down the feeling as something she may have learned from her simulation software and observed from her classmates' reactions.

"It just feels a little...weird, Ritsu-chan" Megu said with an unsure face.

"What is?" She inquired.

"Well, were kind of not used to you having a body, that's all" Okano admitted sheepishly.

"Don't get us wrong were definitely happy for you, Ritsu-chan, its just..." Yada trailed off with a smile on her face.

"I know, it really is rather...disorienting" Ritsu said absentmindedly as she looked at her now human hand with an idle gaze and a small smile. "I can't really say that I ever experienced anything like this before...it's really otherworldly and at the same time very confusing."

She turned to them with a bright close-eyed smile.

"But I'm glad that I'm now a part of the world you all live in, that I would be able to be with you all on a more intimate level, than I ever had before" she said cheerily, which prompted the girls to pull the purplette into a group hug.

 _It was definitely worth it_. Ritsu thought to herself.

Eventually, they all broke free from the hug.

"You should get dressed now, Ritsu, classes are about to begin and Rimyuel made it very clear that he didn't want the boy's peeking at you" Megu said gently.

"Someone's a little overprotective" Nakamura cooed teasingly.

"He's just worried about her. Can't say I blame him, though" Okano said with small smile and sigh.

"Knowing those boys, they'll probably think of the most creative ways to do so" Yada said in agreement.

"They even tricked you to help them last time with that tank, right Ritsu-chan?" Kurahashi asked.

"They asked me to create a distortion-correction program" she looked down ashamed and pouting, while twirling with her wet hair. "I didn't realize that they were going to use it for such a thing though"

"Don't worry about it, Ritsu-chan." Megu said comfortingly. "You couldn't have known what they were up to"

"And besides it was their fault for being perverted" said Okano, while the others simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, you better get dressed then, we wouldn't want to risk the boys getting a peak" Nakamura urged and Ritsu nodded in agreement before turning to the locker where the girls had placed a set of their extra uniforms.

She blinked a few times, before her brows furrowed in confusion. That was weird.

The girls looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, Ritsu-chan?" Megu asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, nothing at all." Ritsu answered absentmindedly as she bent down on her knees to her locker.

 _Was it just my imagination?_ She thought to herself.

She could've sworn she saw a head of red hair in front of this locker a few seconds prior, before scurrying off...

 _Must be a side-effect, I'll make sure to ask Rimyuel-kun about it later._

She opened the locker and took out the set of clothes waiting for her. Her brows furrowed at the strange texture of the fabric. She was pretty sure that this wasn't the fabric of their school uniform. She held up the garment in front of her.

Her eyes widened.

...

Rimyuel had a very accurate read on his classmates.

That is to say, he had observed their behavior and personality to such an extent that he could get a rather accurate prediction of their decisions in the near future. It wasn't normal, he admitted, but it did serve to minimize the surprises from his new classmates.

With that said, he wasn't all that surprised to see a certain red-haired classmate waltzing in the classroom early in the morning.

Rimyuel sighed quietly as he continued typing on his phone from his desk.

He expected this to happen, of course. The red-head had a rather good intuition when it comes to situations where he could get blackmail. The fact that he all, but admitted that he was going to give Ritsu a body probably presented itself as blackmail material to him.

Hearing the red head approach his seat, Rimyuel saw him eying the mattress curiously.

Rimyuel sighed in relief.

 _He was probably planning on taking pictures of us sleeping together, so he came early today. Futile, but the fact that he was able accurately guess that such situation would happen on top of guessing Ritsu would receive a body tonight was commendable in its own right_. Rimyuel thought.

This wasn't the first time he was thankful for his ability to predict his classmates.

He heard a light chuckle and he raised his eyebrows.

...something wasn't right...

Just then, a smaller red head, Kiyoko, suddenly ran into the room with a bundle of gray and white in her arms. Rimyuel narrowed his eyes.

And that bundle just so happened to look suspiciously like the Kunukigaoka girl's school uniform.

A few seconds after that, he heard a outraged and shocked "EHHHHH?!" sounding from what he assumed was the girl's bathroom.

"I got it, Onii-chan~" said little Kiyoko Akabane as she held up the uniform to her big brother, who patted her one the head and praised her, before putting the uniform in his bag.

Despite the rising dread and anxiety creeping up his spine, Rimyuel kept a stony expression on his face.

He would not allow his emotions to get the better of him, he would keep them inside his shell, so to speak. He had already allowed it more often than he'd like already.

He would not let them get the better of him.

"Did you have fun with Ritsu-chan last night~"

Even if Karma Akabane was insuiniating that he had seen what happened last night. Well, Rimyuel was neither going to believe his bluff nor was he going to give him the satisfaction of looking embarassed.

He was not going to fall for his trap. Not at all.

After a few seconds, Rimyuel mentally scoffed and scolded himself. Him and Ritsu fell asleep at around 2 o'clock in the morning. Karma and his siblings were probably sleeping at that time so there was no way...this was definitely a bluff...

...right?

Rimyuel was so deep in thought and doubt (mostly the latter) he barely registered the second Akabane planting a hand on his shoulder. Neither did her register the fact that he had stopped typing on his phone.

His stony expression remained though.

"Did you really think that you could keep us from blackmail material twice~?" Karma said mischievously with devil horn.

"We didn't even find out what happened with Nagisa-nii-chan and Kayano-nee-chan" said a pouting Kiyoko.

...Conceal, don't feel...

"Why don't you take a look at this little number~"

Hoping against all hope and mentally praying to every god, saint, kami he knew that Karma didn't have what Rimyuel thought he had, he raised gaze mechanically to look at the screen of the phone.

He blinked once. Twice. Three times.

He blanched, before blood rushed to his cheeks and embarassment came to the forefront of his mind as Karma's phone showed a picture of him and Ritsu snuggling together on the mattress...in 5 different angles he might add.

"I had Itona-kun make a couple of drones for me after you locked down my precious blackmail before" Karma said smugly, as he relished, the expression on the usually stony-faced mad scientist.

"The same trick won't work twice, Rimyuel-nii-chan" said a cheerful Kiyoko, who sticked her tongue out playfully.

He was really starting to consider the Akabane siblings as the bane of his existence. Then again, he could probably get a good deal of research material from them...so that wasn't quite true.

At any rate, back to the problem at hand.

"Y-Y-You've no right!" Yelled an embarassed Rimyuel as he stood up proceeded to scold the giggling Akabane siblings.

He didn't really care if he was letting his emotions get the better of him at the moment because there were far more pressing matters at hand. He could work on hiding behind in his stony shell and reinforcing it later.

"T-This is c-c-confidential! D-d-delete those p-photos i-immediately! This is a bad idea!" Yelled an increasingly embarassed and outraged Rimyuel as the siblings laughed harder.

Whether he knew it or not, Rimyuel looked like a cute little kid throwing a tantrum. Granted, he was just as tall as Ritsu and/or Nagisa...so, he looked more like Nagisa when he complained and/or defended his real gender.

Either way he looked pretty adorable, but that's probably because of the fact that he looks like an emotionless doll most of the time.

Yeah, that was probably it.

"I think its a good idea~" Said Karma, before snapping a couple of more pictures of his embarassed state. "these'll go nicely with the other ones, don't you think?"

"Ritsu-nee, would really like them, that's for sure!" Cheered Kiyoko happily. "Rimyuel-nii looks cute, when he's embarassed"

"I-I d-do not!" Exclaimed Rimyuel, before charging at the redheads, who simultaneously dodged his, while chuckling and laughing at the mad scientist's embarassed and clutsy state.

...

Meanwhile, just outside the classroom, Ritsu was standing in front of the door. For some reason she couldn't determine, she felt more than a little hesitant to walk in...more specifically to be seen by Rimyuel in her current...outfit.

Evidently, her school uniform has been replaced by an...idol outfit, one that wasn't necessarily too revealing...but it wasn't all that decent, either. The outfit also clung to her figure tightly.

Of course, when she discovered the outfit, she was immediately overwhelmed by a sensation that she hadn't felt before and couldn't immediately rein in, disbelief and panic, which was eventually subsided with the help of her classmates.

However, the sensation was so strange and foreign that Ritsu felt that alerting Rimyuel about her recent episode would be the wisest decision. The girl's had offered to search for her clothes in the meantime, while she went to Rimyuel.

And that brings her back to the current situation at hand.

She didn't know why she was hesitating, but she suspected that it was because of the strange sensations that assaulted her mind.

If she had to describe it, there was this squirming feeling of indecency that urged her to squeal girlishly in panic, cover most of her body parts, cover her mini-skirt and run away from any prying eyes, especially Rimyuel's, as soon as possible.

Also, there was this sensation that urged her to not meet his gaze because for some reason or another, she assumed that Rimyuel would be scrutinizing her attire, which was something she felt a little embarassed about.

Finally, there was the sensation that something was amiss in the pit of her stomach, like it suddenly became heavy, she felt a little...afraid? At the same time, she felt a sort of...yearning for praise...or acceptance or approval that made her fidget and squirm in place.

All in all, it was all so confusing and overwhelming.

She supposed it would be something she'll have to get used to soon though.

Coming to a decision, Ritsu opened the door, only to be met with the brief sight of a wide-eyed and blushing Rimyuel heading towards her with his arms flailing wildly in panic also he was getting nearer and nearer, almost as if-

Ritsu couldn't finish that thought because she found herself falling onto the classroom floor, so she braced herself for impact by closing her eyes and not more than a second later she fell with a thud.

It didn't hurt that much, but she felt a slight pain in her back, and again, the sensation was very foreign, this was the first time she had ever felt pain. Along with the blooming pain, she felt someone laying on top of her and pressing against her chest, body, and arms.

Warmth.

That was the third thing she felt, which was accompanied by the weight that pressed down on her newly acquired body. For some reason, the sensation felt really familiar to her, though she couldn't quite recall from where.

Experimentally, she cracked one eye open, only to let out a gasp at the sight of Rimyuel's blushing face. Judging by the fact that his face completely filled her vision, there must've been exactly one inch of distance between their faces at this very moment.

Ritsu felt her own blush coloring her cheeks and her heartbeat flutter as they she continued to stare into his dark purple eyes through his glasses, she felt absolutely entranced by his gaze. He stared back at her and she belatedly realized that Rimyuel was holding her arms by her wrists above her head.

Ritsu felt the familiar sensation of wanting to run away and squeal in pqnic again, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she just kept on staring at Rimyuel as if she was in some sort of trance.

Then she felt a new sensation, all of her attention suddenly focused on the warmth and feel of Rimyuel body pressing so close to hers, the way her chest pressed against his, the way she laid on top of her and the way her thighs were surrounded by his. All of a sudden, a sensation akin to pleasure overwhelmed her brain and she felt the sudden urge to moan, but she kept it in.

She didn't know why, but she didn't particularly mind staying in this position for a while.

Suddenly, their trance was shattered by the tell-tale sound of camera taking a picture.

No sooner did she hear it, that Rimyuel hopped off of her and ran after a pair of snickering redheads.

Ritsu sat up from where she laid on the ground and placed a hand on her chest as her heart still fluttered, before raisng it to her lips where Rimyuel's own were a mere an inch from touching earlier.

She looked up from where she sat on the floor and got a glimpse of Rimyuel trying to take the camera from the redheaded siblings.

She smiled as she stared at the self-proclaimed mad scientist.

Living like a human...she definitely still had a lot to learn.

...

The day passed by without further incident or cause for concern...unless you count the whole class practically erupting in a symphony of squeals in delight, cries of desperate jealousy, roars of outrage, murmurs of gossipy girl talk, and cacophony of inquries mixed in with giggles and squeals, when Ritsu revealed the photos that Karma and Kiyoko managed to take to the whole class right as homeroom begun.

Of course, when Rimyuel asked her to do such a thing, she was more than a little confused and shocked, but mostly embrassed. When she aksed the reason behind his request he simply replied that:

"The day I let those redheads beat me and admit defeat is the day they walk over my smoldering pile of ashes" Rimyuel said with an uncharacteristic amount of stubborn and petty rage as he glared at the duo in question.

Given her intellect, she managed to work out the logic behind such rage-fueled proclamation.

 _In other words, he does not wish for Karma and Kiyoko to have the satisfaction of being able to blackmail him. While that is logical..._ Ritsu trailed off her own train of thought as she blushed at the idea of her classmates seeing the pictures.

Naturally, Rimyuel spotted her uneasiness and asked if she had any qualms with his request and if so, then she was not obliged to do so and he would respect her decision. She just smiled and shook her head at him.

For all the embarassment she felt at those rather...intimate pictures being revealed to their classmates and teachers, she also felt...oddly satisfied...for some unknown reason...and proud as well. In a way, it felt like she was staking her claim on Rimyuel, so to speak.

The thought made her feel embarassed and giddy at the same time...and a tid bit possessive as well.

Naturally, Ritsu thought that the whole sensation was rather peculiar foreign and quite frankly, inappropriate, seeing as that certain...conditions in their relationship with each other were not met for a regular human girl to be feeling such things.

All in all, she felt that it barely made sense, but we digress.

As Ritsu watched her classmates pack up their things as the prepared to go home for the evening she felt a tad bit...depressed as she realized that this classroom has been more or less her home for as long she had existed, which was to expected, of course, since she just recently became a human, she had no official housing to take shelter in and while she certainly had no rational qualms against staying in the classroom...

She looked at Rimyuel as he packed her things and all of a sudden she felt her heart twist and turn uncomfortably and her chest tightened somewhat. She placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes with sad frown.

...she didn't want to sleep alone, to be left alone. She had been having uncertainties regarding her inventors and as a result she was terrified of what they would do to her if they ever found her now. Would they change her back to how she used to be, if they saw what she had become? Would she be unable to do anything as they strip away everything she always wanted? If they got the chance...if they caught her alone...would she be taken away...

She felt tears sting her eyes as the memories of her last purge started flowing back into her mind. She didn't want to go through that again. She didn't want to risk it. She didn't want to be alone!

She wanted to be with-

"Ritsu?"

She blinked her tears out of her eyes as she stared at the person that had just crossed her mind. Rimyuel stood in front of her with his bag slung over his shoulder and his default poker face gracing his features.

Her heart clenched again and she looked down sadly.

 _He's probably going to ask me if I need anything, before her goes home. Rimyuel has no reason to stay with me in the classroom for another night, afterall._ Ritsu thought sadly as her heart clenched painfully at the prospect of being left alone.

"I am fine, Rimyuel. I have fully prepared for my second night in the classroom, so you needn't worry" She said reassuringly and also hoping that he heard her silent plea to not leave her.

Rimyuel stared at her and blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"...Huh?" Ritsu looked up at Rimyuel only to see that his face was contorted in thick derision and disbelief as he raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Ritsu simply blinked at him in confusion. "I am going to be staying at the classroom, am I not? Since I don't really have any form of housing and since I do not wish to be a bother this would be the most optimal option." Ritsu replied sadly, while looking away.

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow that" Ritsu's eyes widened as he turned to face her classmate, who looked at her with his default poker face, with a small glimmer of hope. "While it is certainly true that you have gained a more tactile feel and understanding with regards to your newly acquired kinesthetics, I am not willing, nor am I going to allow you to stay here all by yourself with no form of guidance whatsoever." Rimyuel's delivery was the usual monotone, but that didn't change the fact that Ritsu felt oddly giddy and excited all of a sudden.

Her heart fluttered in her chest and her breathing became pants in a second and she couldn't understand why, thoigh she did know that Rimyuel's words had something to do with it.

"I am the one who gave you the means to join our world, so it should be logical that I fake responsibility for my actions by providing you a reasonable form of accomodation and housing to satisfy a human's physiological needs" Rimyuel then promptly reached out and held her hand gently.

Her heart skipped a beat and an overwhelming flood of emotions suddenly attacked her brain at such a rate that the former AI couldn't process what she was feeling and sensing. Ritsu couldn't even muster up the willpower to move her body

In other words, Ritsu stared at Rimyuel's eyes as he held her hand, while their classmates looked on with varying degrees of squeals and cries in joy.

The former AI was dazzled and as if the gesture of holding her hand wasn't enough, Rimyuel continued.

"Also I believe I told you before you underwent this process" Rimyuel stared her right in her light blue eyes and said monotonously: "I'll be here by your side the whole time"

Ritsu didn't know how long she just stared at Rimyuel after that line, how long her thoughts were clouded by some weird giddy sensation she wasn't couldn't make sense of, and how long the blush she felt on her face remained, but when she did regain her bearings she smiled at Rimyuel with teary eyes and stood up from her seat as he held her hand, before saying:

"Thank you"

…

…

 **Okay, so the other half of the previous chapter turned out longer than I expected…so, I'm gonna have to cut it here, since this is kinda overdue and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
